


From the Rooftop to Love

by gyllene76



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllene76/pseuds/gyllene76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set from Season 2 after Sookie watches Godric meet his true death she goes to Eric to comfort him. Bill gets very angry. At first they will be friends but soon they will become so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I just stood there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that Godric was gone. Then I remembered Eric and my heart broke again thinking about watching him begging Godric to live. I had always believed that Mr. Big Bad Vampire Sheriff had no feelings, but tonight I saw him without his mask. He was a big faker, just as I had told him in my dream.

As I headed back downstairs, I couldn’t stop thinking about Eric and how heartbroken he must have been without his Maker. I felt as if I needed to go and see him, to make sure he was going to be all right. I knew Bill would not be very happy about it, but everyone deserved to have someone there to care for them when someone so special to them died.

As I approached his door, I could see that it wasn’t closed all the way. The Eric Northman I knew always had his instincts and guard up. He must have been really distraught if he had left his door open.

[ ](http://gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/image12.jpg)

I pushed the door open and, at first, I couldn’t see anything. I quietly closed his door and slowly kept walking into his room. When I reached the bedroom, I could see Eric sitting with his shoulders hunched over, his head down, and his arms on his legs. The closer I got I could see a small puddle of blood on the carpet. I walked in front of Eric's form and noticed that he was shaking.

"Eric..."

He slowly raised his head up. His face was streaked with blood tears that had run all over his face and neck. I had never seen a vampire look more vulnerable than Eric did right then. I knew that nothing would ever be the same between us again.

[ ](http://gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/image13.jpg)

"He's gone." Eric said as more tears fell down his face. I leaned down and kissed first his right cheek, and then his left. Eric just looked at me as if he thought he was dreaming. I walked closer to him and hugged his head to my body for a few moments.

[ ](http://gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/image4.jpg)

I stepped back from him and walked into the bathroom. I found a washcloth and got it as hot as I could and still was able to hold it, and then wrung it out.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Eric with his head hung down, but as soon as I was back in front of him, again he lifted his head. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Turn and look at me." He slowly turned his body to me and had the most confused look on his face. I lifted up the washcloth and started wiping the tears from his face and neck. Once I was all done, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I took his shirt and the washcloth back into the bathroom and put them in some cold water to soak.

"Eric, you really should rest."

"I know, I just can't..." I didn’t know what to do. How do you make a 1000 year old vampire who had just lost his Maker go to sleep?

"Sookie..." He looked up at me. "Would you ... stay here... with me...till I fall asleep?" How could you say no to that? Every time I looked at him, my heart ached to see him in so much pain.

"Of course, come on. Let's get you laid down."

I watched while Eric stood up and went to the other side of the bed, sat down and took off his boots. Then he just lay down on his back. I took off my shoes and lay down on my side of the bed, and then I turned over on my side and faced him. Sensing that I'd turned over Eric turned on his side to face me. We just looked at each other for a couple of minutes, and then he stretched out his arm and put his hand out, palm up. I took one of my small hands and put it into his larger one, and with my other hand I started running my fingers through his hair. Once I started running my fingers through his hair, Eric got the oddest expression on his face and I couldn’t quite figure it out. Was it affection? I fell asleep holding hands with a 1000-year-old Viking vampire.

OoOoO

I woke up and it was pitch dark in the room. I tried to figure out where I was and remembered I fell asleep in Eric's room. I found my way into the bathroom and took care of my business. I left the light on and walked over to the bed to look at Eric. It amazed me that he looked so peaceful and angelic while he was sleeping. Ha, Eric Northman angelic!

I looked around to see if I could figure out what time it was, but I guess vampires didn't need alarm clocks. I didn't see Eric's phone so I couldn’t check it either. I needed to get back to my room before the sun set and Bill woke up. I decided to leave Eric a note telling him that I would come back tonight just a little after sunset.

I had just finished drying off from my shower when Bill walked into the bathroom.

"Where were you this morning? I fought the pull of the sun for a full 5 minutes waiting for you and you didn't show up," Bill said as he stood at the door with his arm crossed over his chest.

"I went to see Eric after Godric met the sun." Bill looked furious. I had never seen him this angry before.

"Why did you go see Eric Northman? You hate him! Did you not remember that he tricked you into drinking his blood?"

"Of course I remember! It was just the other night! I went to see him because his Maker had just died and he was upset."

"Eric Northman does not get upset. He is a cold, ruthless, manipulative vampire who has no feelings."

"He has feelings Bill! I saw him up on the rooftop with Godric and I saw how upset he was!"

"Sookie, it was all just an act! Don't let him fool you!"

"He was not fooling me Bill! I knew what I was doing." I could not believe Bill was acting this way. I stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed a sundress out of my suitcase to wear.

"Where is it that you think you might be going?" Bill asked.

"I thought I would check up on Eric. I told him I would come back after sunset to check up on him."

"I cannot believe you would fall for his games. ERIC NORTHMAN HAS NO FEELINGS! HE IS A THOUSAND-YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE!"

"Why couldn’t he have feelings, Bill? You’re a vampire. Do you not have feelings?" I put on my flip-flops, grabbed my purse, and threw in my phone and room key. "Bill, I was just trying to be a good person and be there for someone when they were in need. There’s no need to act like this." Bill looked as if he was  ready to explode. I couldn’t believe he was so mad. I knew he hated Eric, but I thought Bill would have had some compassion for the situation. Maybe if it had been anyone but Eric…

"How long were you planning to stay? Bill asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, I will not be here when you return. I'm going to go get my dinner."

I couldn’t believe he had just said that to me. Did he not know how much he had hurt me? To have told me that he was going to go feed? I felt the tears start to prick in my eyes and I didn’t want to let him see me upset. I knew he was just doing it to hurt me. I walked right past him without saying a word.

I walked across the hall to Eric's room and knocked on the door. I couldn’t believe Bill! I had to calm down. I didn’t want to cry in front of Eric either. Just as I finished wiping my eyes, the door opened. Standing there was Eric Northman looking as gorgeous as ever wearing black jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt with his black boots on. He had a towel in his hand and his hair was still wet. Why was this Viking so hot?

"Miss Stackhouse, please come in." He had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Thank you." I replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Sookie, you look lovely this evening.”

“Thank you, Eric. How are you?” Immediately I saw he was starting to try and shut me out.

“I’m fine, Sookie. I’m a vampire.”

“I know you are a vampire, Eric, but you can still be upset. I know pain doesn’t just go away overnight.” Right then I heard a door slam and I knew it was Bill slamming our hotel room door. I jumped a little, and then walked over to the couch, sat down, and put my face in my hands. Why was Bill acting so childishly?

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were like looking into the ocean, and it looked as though he was concerned.

He moved around me and sat on the other end of the couch.  “Are you alright, Miss Stackhouse?” Eric asked.

“I’m fine. Bill and I had a fight, and he said some things that hurt my feelings,” What was I doing? Why did I tell him that?

“What was it that he said that upset you?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” I said with a sigh.

“Sookie . . .” I looked at him and saw that same concerned look on his face. Why was Eric concerned over me? I meant nothing to him. Eric didn’t care about humans. He didn’t care about anyone but himself.

“What do you care, Eric? I would think you would be happy we were fighting.”

“I don’t know why I would care but . . . I don’t like seeing you unhappy.” Wow, really? What was going on with him?

“Tell me, Sookie, and maybe I could help you.”

“Eric . . . I seriously doubt you could help me. Have you  _ever_  even had a relationship? What could you possibly even know about them?”

“Nothing, but maybe if you were to tell me about your problem, you would feel better.” What the hell was going on? Eric Northman was trying to make me feel better?

“Fine, but if you make fun of me, I will stake you!” With that, he gave me an up-raised eyebrow.

“We were fighting about me coming over to your room. Bill said that you have no feelings and that last night was a big act. I told him that I knew that you had feelings. If he could have them, then so can you,” I let out a big sigh and looked up at him. “Then he told me that he wouldn’t be in the room when I returned because he was going to feed.”

Eric actually looked shocked that I had just told him all that. “I don’t believe he would go to feed and tell you about that. Is that something he normally does? I would have thought that you would not want him feeding on others, or at least not telling you about it.”

Did Eric actually understand that people or I would expect monogamy? “I’m surprised you would even think there was something wrong with him feeding on other people. I didn’t know you knew about monogamy,” I said to him, and I was sure my shock was evident on my face.

Eric gave me that eyebrow and said, “I know what monogamy is, Sookie. I’ve been around for a very long time. I just know you are not like all the other typical humans out there, and you would most likely expect it.”

“Yes, I expect monogamy. I’m not a fangbanger. I don’t sleep around and I expect the same from with whomever I am involved.”

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. I didn’t know what to say or do. My stomach made the loudest rumble I had ever heard. I was so embarrassed, I felt as if I was blushing from my head to my toes.

“Have you had dinner yet, Sookie?”

“No, not yet. I haven’t had time to eat today.” Where was he going with this? Was he bipolar?

“Would you care to accompany me to dinner in the restaurant they have here?”

“Eric, I know you don’t mainstream and I would not want to watch you feeding in front of me.”

“Sookie, Sookie, Sookie,” he said with a tsk. “Did you really believe I would feed in front of you? I will drink synthetic blood while in your presence.”

“Really? You would have dinner with me and only drink synthetic blood?

“Of course, that’s what I said.”

“I guess if you’re sure?” He gave me a nod, and then that wink of his. Oh, that wink of his! Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but I was there trying to comfort him and he was being more open with me than he normally was. I actually liked this Eric. I wondered when he was going to return to being the smug, annoying asshole he normally was.

He held out his hand for me and we headed for the elevator.

OoOoO

We walked up to the hostess and she immediately started to drool over Eric. “Table for one or do you need a donor?” Are you kidding me? Could she be any more obvious?

“Table for two,” Eric said in his very bored tone. She finally looked at me and then acted as though I wasn’t there again.

_What does he see in her?_

_I’m much prettier than she is._

_Maybe it’s some type of business deal or something._

Classy, very classy. Not as if I’m not used to it, but still, for her to think the only reason that Eric would be with me was for business was insulting.

“Right this way,” She led us to our table and I had to slam my shields into place to not hear all the thoughts people were thinking about us. Most of them were about how I wasn’t good enough for him and they were prettier, but some were really gross sex things they were imagining with Eric.

“Sookie, are you okay?” He said while he leaned closer over the table. A little too close, but this was Eric we were talking about.

“I’m fine, Eric. It was just all the nasty thoughts about me and all the wonderfully, disgusting sex things they want to do to you. Lucky me!”

With an upraised eyebrow he said, “Why would they be thinking nasty things about you, Sookie?”

“Come on, Eric! Really! As if you don’t know that you’re this Viking Vampire Sex God! Everyone thinks they are prettier than me and they wonder why I would even be in your company.”

“That is why I have such little faith in humans if they cannot see what I do in you. Do you really see me as a Viking Vampire Sex God?” he asked while he waggled his eyebrows.

Just then our waitress arrived to take our order, the whole while looking at Eric. “What can I get for you?”

“Sookie . . .”

“I’ll have the Chicken Parmesan and a sweet tea, please.” She barely looked over at me when she heard my voice. “And for you, would you like for me to get our donor list for you?” It was clearly obvious that she was offering herself.

“I’ll have the Royalty Blended. That will be all,” he said in a dismissive tone.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was so nice using his void to drown out all of the thoughts in the room. It wasn’t long before the waitress brought our drinks. “I didn’t know there was any synthetic stuff called Royalty Blended. What’s that all about?”

Eric just chuckled and said, “Do you really want to know?”

“Of course I want to know or I wouldn’t have asked you about it.”

Leaning in closer once again, Eric told me as quietly as he could so only I could hear, “It’s mostly blood from royal families with just a small amount of synthetic blood in it. It’s as close to the real thing without it being bagged blood or a donor.”

“Oh,” was all I could say. I did ask and I did want to know.

When the waitress brought my food, which looked delicious by the way, she brought Eric another glass of Royalty Blended. This time she included her phone number on the napkin. Eric just flipped over the napkin so we couldn’t see the writing. When I was about halfway through with my meal, I thought I heard Bill laugh. I looked over to my left and saw Bill with an exotic-looking girl coming from a hallway. I didn’t mind so much that Bill was walking down a hallway coming from God knows where. What I did mind was that the girl was pulling down the bottom of her dress trying to get it situated, and Bill was tucking his shirt into his pants. I turned back to Eric with tears in my eyes. I couldn’t believe it. Did Bill think that I went to Eric’s room to have sex with him? Did he think that gave him the right to cheat on me?

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/slut.jpg)

I stood up abruptly and my chair made a loud noise when it scraped across the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Bill had looked over and he had been caught. “I’m sorry, Eric, but I have to leave,” I picked up my purse and left the restaurant as quickly as I could. I heard Bill call out for me to wait, but I didn’t care. I only wanted to make it to the elevator and up to my room. Once I made it to the elevator and hit the button, I prayed that it would arrive as soon as possible.

“Sookie, please let me explain,” Bill said, but I didn’t want to hear it. I couldn’t possibly be special to him if he could cheat on me so easily.

“Bill, I don’t want to hear it. I can’t believe you did that to me.”

Looking almost as furious as he had earlier, he said, “What were you even doing in the restaurant? And what were you doing there with Eric?”

Out of nowhere, a 6 foot, 4 inch, blonde Viking appeared with a smug look on his face. “I took her down to dinner after she explained to me how you didn’t bother and instead you were going to go feed, but it looks and smells as if you had a little more than just a feed,” Eric said with a smirk.

Bill glared at Eric. “Sookie, I love you, please, let me explain.” Just then, the elevator door opened and I rushed inside.

Eric gave Bill a deadly, icy stare. “I suggest you stay out of the elevator and leave Sookie alone.” The whole ride up to the fifth floor I was trying to keep it together. I didn’t want to cry in front of Eric. When we got to the fifth floor, I quickly made it to my hotel room door when I had a horrible thought.

“Oh My God, Eric! He will be up here any minute, won’t he? What am I going to do? I can’t stay here!”

“Give me your room key. I will go in and get your luggage. You can go to my room for now, and we will call the front desk to see if they have any rooms available,” He handed me his room key and I waited in his room worrying my bottom lip. I couldn’t believe Bill cheated on me. I wondered if he was ever faithful to me.

After just a couple of minutes Eric walked in with my entire luggage. He took it into the bedroom, and then came to sit down beside me on the couch.

“Sookie, I’m sorry you had to see that, but he shouldn’t bother you in here. Do you want me to see if I can get you another room?”

“Would it be okay with you if I stayed here? I would just feel safer, but if I’ll be in your way or you don’t want me to, I can get another room,” I said nervously.

“You can stay here. I only have to do some business with Isabel. I need to call her and meet up with her sometime tonight since we will be heading back to Shreveport tomorrow night,” Eric said with a brief look of sadness, but he covered it up quickly.

“Thank you, Eric. I really appreciate it. I’ll try to stay out of your way. Do mind if I go and take a bath?”

“That’s fine, go ahead and take a bath. You won’t be in the way, Sookie. I’m going to go call Isabel now. All your stuff is in the bedroom,” He got out his phone to call Isabel while I made my way into the bedroom to get everything I needed.

Once the tub was full, I lowered myself into the warm water and broke down. I couldn’t stop sobbing and thinking about the fact that my boyfriend had just cheated on me. Finally, after about thirty minutes, I stopped crying and my sobs quieted down, but the tears continued to stream down my face.

The next thing I knew the water was freezing. I must have fallen asleep. I stepped out of the tub and dried off as quickly as possible. Once I put on some pajama pants and a camisole, I started drying my hair with my towel. While I was drying my hair, I thought I couldn’t believe where I was. I was in Eric Northman’s hotel room and, oddly enough, he hadn’t bothered me at all. This was so not what I was used to; no flirting or sexual innuendos. I couldn’t believe I took a bath without any interruptions. It must have been because Eric was still upset. It wouldn’t last long.

As I was walking out into the bedroom, I heard Eric talking to a woman. I hoped it was Isabel because I was definitely not staying here if he was going to be fucking somebody in the other room. “Sookie, can you come in here for a minute?” I heard Eric ask. Great, now he was probably going to kick me out of the room so he could have sex or invite me to join them.

I slowly walked into the other room to see Eric and Isabel sitting down.

“I wanted to thank you, Sookie, for staying with Godric during his final moments when we couldn’t. I have been Godric’s second in command for a long time, and I will miss him terribly,” Isabel said.

I could only look at her and give her a nod.

“Well, I should get back to my room. Thank you again, Sookie. You will always have friends here in Texas,” she said when she got up to leave.

“Thank you, Isabel. I appreciate it.”

After Isabel left, I looked over at Eric and he was still sitting on the couch with his head hung down. I went into the bedroom to get the shirt Godric had removed.  I sat down next to Eric and I handed him the shirt.

“I thought you would like to have this.”

He took it from me and nodded his head while looking at the shirt. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to comfort him, but it wasn’t as if vampires liked to be comforted. Maybe I should just go to bed, but I knew how hard it was for me when Gran died.

I reached over and put my hand on his knee. He looked at my hand on his knee, and then at me. One lone bloody tear was running down his cheek. I reached up to wipe it away and he said, “Sookie, why are you being so nice to me?”

Sighing, I said, “That’s what you do for friends.”

He chuckled lightly. “You think of me as a friend?” I nodded my head. “I thought you hated me?”

”I don’t hate you. I mean, you’re being so sweet right now letting me stay here so I don’t have to deal with Bill and you’ve saved my life twice since we’ve been in Dallas,” I looked down at my hand on his knee, and then back up to his face. “I am mad at you, but we’ll talk about that some other time.”

“Another time,” He nodded. “Right now I need to get to bed. The sun will be rising in just a few minutes. Are you coming, Miss Stackhouse?”

“Yes, but no funny business, mister!” We both got into bed and lay on our backs for a moment. I was the first to turn, looking over at Eric with tears in my eyes. Eric turned toward me and held his hand out for me to hold. I gave him a small smile and put my hand in his. He gave it small squeeze. Last night I was giving him comfort, and now tonight, he was doing the comforting.  Will wonders never cease?

“We will talk when I rise about traveling home. Good night, Sookie.”

“G’nite, Eric.”


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the most beautiful lapis blue eyes looking at me. Eric was standing above the bed staring at me. “Good morning,” I said while I stretched my arms and legs.

“Good morning, Sookie. We need to discuss our traveling. Do you want to take your flight home with Bill?”

I stiffened when I heard his name. “I would rather not go back with Bill. How are you getting back?” I couldn’t stand the thought of having to be by Bill for an entire flight.

“I’m driving and, if you want, I can give you a ride, but we would need to leave soon. I have to be at Fangtasia tonight.”

“Great! I’ll just go shower really quick and get dressed. I’ll be no more than thirty minutes. I really appreciate this, Eric.”

I took the fastest shower I had ever taken and got dressed. I was willing to do anything to not be on that flight with Bill. If you had told me a week ago that I would be trying to avoid Bill at all costs and take any help that I could from Eric, I would have thought you were out of your mind. Amazing what can happen in just a couple of days! I put everything in my suitcase and took it into the other room.

“I’m ready!”

Eric grabbed both of our suitcases and we headed out the door. When we got downstairs, I followed Eric to a red Corvette with a license plate that read ‘BLDSKR.’ I let out a laugh, and Eric looked up from putting our luggage in his trunk with his eyebrows raised.

 

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/bldskr.jpg)

“What?” he said. I couldn’t believe this was his car! Well, of course, I could believe it, but still.

“This is your car? Is this what you always drive?”

“Yes, why?”

“Bloodsucker? It’s a little much, don’t you think?” I was trying to stop laughing since Eric didn’t seem to think it was funny and I didn’t want to piss off my ride. I was lucky to get this much hospitality from him. He looked at me for a few seconds before coming around to open my door for me. Before I even had my seat belt buckled he was in his seat with the car started.

So there I was heading back to Louisiana with Eric Northman in his car that he all but took up. If I didn’t think his size was intimidating before I certainly did then. I tried to look out the window and take in the scenery, but I noticed everything was going by way too fast.

“Eric, slow down! You’re going to get us killed!”

He laughed at me, a real laugh that I don’t think I had ever heard from him before. Something that I decided I wanted to hear more of, I thought.

“Sookie, I have never had a car wreck. You’re perfectly safe with me.”

I huffed, “Says the vampire who can’t die if we get into a car accident. Remember me? I’m mortal and I’ll die.”

“Sookie, this is how I always drive. I promise you’ll be fine. Why don’t you rest and you’ll be home soon?” Please, how was I supposed to rest when we were going more than 100 mph?

Eric turned on the radio and out came the most peaceful music I had ever heard. I shot a look over to him. “What?” he said not even looking over at me.

“This is just not the type of music I would have expected you to listen to.”

“Did you think I listened to the music that is always playing at Fangtasia? That’s what is expected of us to play. I listen to all kinds of music.” The music was so relaxing that I ended up falling asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sound of gravel crunching underneath the tires of Eric’s car. I sat up and rubbed my eyes taking in my dark house. I let down my shields to see if there was anything out there and found nothing. Eric stopped the car, took my luggage out of the trunk, and had my door open before I could even get my hand on the handle. He held his hand out to help me out of his car.

Once we got onto my porch, I dug into my purse for my keys, unlocked my door, and stepped inside.

“Eric, will you please come in?”

I hoped that I was making the right decision allowing him in, but he had been so nice and had carried my luggage up for me. My Gran would want me to be polite.

“Thank you, Miss Stackhouse. Do you want me to leave your luggage right here or would you like me take it into your bedroom?” He said with a smirk.

“Right here is fine. I want to thank you for letting me stay with you last night and for driving me home. I really appreciate it. You didn’t have to do that and you were actually a gentleman. So, thank you.”

He actually bowed at me and said, “You are welcome, Sookie. I need to go and get to Fangtasia, but I will see you soon.”

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, and then before I could blink he was gone.

OoOoO

When I woke up the next morning, it felt so good to be in my own bed with the sunlight streaming through my windows. I got up and made some coffee so I could continue with my day. I needed to do laundry, clean the house, and call Sam to let him know I was back. After I got my laundry started and I had at least one cup of coffee in me, I decided to call Sam.

“Merlotte’s. This is Terry,” he answered after two rings.

“Hey Terry, it’s Sookie. Is Sam there?”

“Hey Sookie! Yeah, he’s here. Let me get him for you.”

“Thanks, Terry.”

“Sam speaking.”

“Hey, Sam. It’s Sookie. I just wanted to let you know that I’m back. When do you have me on the schedule next?”

“Cher! I’m so glad you’re back. How did your trip to Dallas go?” he asked.

“Not good, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll tell you about it when I see you.”

I didn’t want to talk about it, but I knew I would have to eventually and Sam needed to know that I was not involved with Bill anymore.

“I hope you’re okay. Can you work tomorrow night?”

“I’m fine and I’ll see you tomorrow night. Bye.”

I spent the rest of the day doing laundry and cleaning the house from top to bottom. I needed to keep my mind busy and cleaning was always the best therapy for me. Around 6:00, I was done cleaning, and decided I needed to take a shower before I made myself some dinner.

I got out of the shower and had just gotten dressed when I heard a knock on my door. I lowered my shields, scanning to see who it was.

A void.

Bill.

I headed downstairs and answered the door.

“Sookie, can I please come in to talk to you and explain things?”

Explain? I didn’t know what there was to explain. He cheated on me. There wasn’t anything to explain about that.

“Bill, there’s nothing to explain. I don’t want to talk to you and I don’t want to see you! Just please leave me alone.”

“But, Sookie, please,” he whined.

“No! Bill, no! Leave me alone!” I slammed the door shut and locked it. I went into the kitchen to start making something for dinner, but instead I sat down at the table and cried for a few minutes. I couldn’t believe that my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything, had cheated on me. I guess it wasn’t any different from any other relationship that I would have had with a man, human, or vampire.

After eating dinner, I grabbed the book that I had been reading and snuggled up in bed to read. I didn’t read much of it. I couldn’t stop thinking about Bill and what would have happened if I hadn’t caught him. I slept restlessly all night. I kept having nightmares of finding Bill having sex with different women in different places.

When I finally got up, I had slept most of the day away. It was almost 2:00 and I had to be at work by 4:00. I ran downstairs to start my coffee so it would be ready when I got out of the shower. After drinking my coffee I got dressed in my uniform, grabbed my purse, cell phone, keys, headed out to my car, and was on my way to work.

As I walked into Merlotte’s, it looked just like it always did. Arlene was picking up an order at the window, Terry was cooking in the kitchen, Holly was serving drinks to one of the tables, and Sam was behind the bar. The normalcy was just what I needed. When I saw Sam, he got a big smile on his face and nodded his head toward his office. The second I walked into Sam’s office, he closed his door, and then enveloped me in a big hug and said, “I’m glad to have you back, Cher.”

“I was only gone for a few days, Sam,” I said with a little laugh.

“I know, now tell me what happened in Dallas.”

I sat down and told him about the FOTS, finding Godric, him meeting the Sun, going to see Eric (which he didn’t seem to like), getting into a fight with Bill, and then discovering that he had cheated on me.

“We’re over, Sam, and then last night he came to my house trying to explain his side again. I just thought you should know in case he comes in here. We are not together.”

“Good! You are too good for those bloodsuckers,” he replied.

“I need to get to work. I’ll see you out there,” I didn’t want to get into it with Sam. I wanted to get my mind off Bill, not fight Sam about why I had a vampire for a boyfriend.

My shift was running smoothly. I kept my shields up and had on a real smile until the whole bar went quiet. I turned around and saw that Bill had just come in and was walking over to sit in my section.

“Do you want me to take care of him?” Sam asked me.

“No, I got it. Just don’t expect me to be nice,” I said while I walked over to Bill. “What can I get for you?” I said with my fake smile plastered on my face.

“I’ll have a TruBlood O +.”

“We only have AB. Is that okay?” I didn’t want him drinking my blood type. I used to think it was sweet, but now I found it creepy.

“That will be fine,” He said coolly.

I walked over to Sam at the bar and told him one TruBlood AB. Once it was out of the microwave, I put the lid back on it and shook it up. I sat it down on Bill’s table and started to walk away when I felt a steel grip around my wrist. I turned around and glared at him.

“Let go of me! Now!”

“Sookie, may I please talk to you? Give me five minutes of your time. Let me explain.” Now the whole bar was looking at us.

“Bill, I don’t want to talk to you. It’s over. Stop bothering me and let go of me!” I said in a whisper-yell.

“No! You will listen to me!” Bill said while his grasp on my wrist was getting stronger and tighter.

“STOP! YOU’RE HURTING ME!” I yelled and tried to get him to let go of my wrist. I looked at him, and he had the strangest smile on his face, one that I had never seen before from him. It scared me. Did he like that he was hurting me?

Sam came from around the bar telling Bill, “You need to leave my establishment. You’re no longer welcome here.”

Bill let go of my wrist and walked out of the bar as if nothing had ever happened. I was just glad he left. I didn’t know how Sam thought he was going to make him leave. Was he planning on staking him? It wasn’t as if Bill would have allowed that to happen.

I went into the bathroom for a few minutes to try to collect myself. I only had a couple more hours left of my shift, and then I could go home. I had a feeling it was going to be a long two hours. When I resumed the rest of my shift, my shields were not as good as they were earlier. Everyone’s thoughts were about Bill and me, and I struggled to block them out.

_Did you see the way he was looking at her?_

_She’s going to get herself killed someday._

_That fangbanging whore totally deserves whatever happens to her._

I was messing up orders left and right, trying so hard not to listen to what they were thinking, and not cry. I was at the counter picking up an order when I felt a void walk in. ‘Great, Bill’s back. Could this night get any worse?’ I quickly took the order to its table and turned around expecting to see Bill sitting in my area. Only to my surprise, it was Eric.

“Hey, Eric. What can I get you?” I said while trying to block everyone’s thoughts on who this new vampire was.

“I’ll have a TruBlood and hopefully a moment of your time,” Eric said while looking me up and down.

“Sure. I’ll be right back,” I walked over to the bar and put a bottle of TruBlood in the microwave. Once the microwave went off, I took it out, put the lid over it, and shook it while walking over to Eric. Everyone was wondering how I knew this gorgeous vampire. All the women and quite a few men wanted him. As I was walking over to him, I took in the sight that was Eric Northman. He looked so good it should be illegal. Dressed in his standard black jeans, boots, and a V-neck T-shirt with his leather jacket on, his hair was slicked back, and he was staring at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I placed the bottle in front of him and took a seat. “So what brings you all the way out here tonight?” I said while looking down at the table.

“Sookie . . .” he said. I looked up at him. “Are you okay? I felt that you were scared earlier and in pain.”

“I’m fine. Bill was here earlier and he won’t leave me alone,” I said as I wrung my hands on top of the table. Eric shot his arm across the table and his cool fingers gingerly took ahold my wrist, now slightly bruised from where Bill had been gripping it earlier. He ran a cool finger all the way around my wrist looking at the bruise.

“Who did this to you? Was it Bill?” he said. His eyes had a murderous look to them.

“Yes, he wanted to talk to me, and I told him that it was over between us, that I didn’t want to talk to him anymore. When I tried to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and wouldn’t let go,” I replied, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Eric sat there for a minute while his finger kept tracing the bruise. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“A little, but it’s not too bad. I’ll live,” I glanced up and he was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. What he was trying to figure out I’ll never know.

“I will go and talk to him. I’ll tell him to leave you alone. That’s my job as his Sheriff. How much longer is your shift?” he asked.

“I have about an hour left,” I answered, wondering why he was asking.

“Good. That should be enough time for me to talk to him. I’ll see you soon, Ms. Stackhouse.” With that, he was up and out of the bar before I could blink.

The rest of my shift I had a difficult time keeping everyone’s thoughts out of my head. Now they were all thinking about Eric and having sex with him, even some of the men! It seemed as if the only one who wasn’t thinking about sex with Eric was Sam. He was upset that I was talking to another vampire. Once my shift was over, I got my purse out Sam’s office and walked out the back entrance to go to my car.

Walking over to my car, I saw a tall shadow leaning against my car. “Eric, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go talk to Bill,” I asked puzzled.

“I went to talk to Bill, but I don’t think he is going to listen to my warning. He was acting strangely,” he said shaking his head. “Anyway, I thought I would escort you home to be sure that you made it there safely, if that is all right with you?”

“That would be nice. I have a feeling Bill isn’t going to give up so easily.” I looked around, and then asked, “Where is your car?”

In his bored tone he simply said, “I flew.”

I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a few seconds. “Of course you flew. Is there anything you can’t do?” He just looked at me with that damn smirk of his.

“So I guess we’re taking my car. Do you want to drive or shall I?” I asked. Eric looked distastefully at my car.

“I will drive. You’ll just mess up my seat if you do,” Watching Eric try to get into my car was comical. He was lucky I moved the passenger seat back all the way so he could get in. Still, it looked as though my car could barely contain him.

Once I arrived home, Eric walked me to my door. He had stopped right before he got to my porch. I looked back at him before I opened the door. I saw his nostrils flaring. “Is everything all right?” I asked.

“Compton’s has been by here recently,” he said and his nostrils flared again.  “Some time after my visit with him. Can we talk inside?” I was tired and just wanted to take a shower, but I gave in.

“Eric, won’t you please come in,” I said inviting him in, even though he already had an invitation to my home.

We went in and took a seat on my couch. I sat there looking at Eric and he sat looking in front of him for a long time. I didn’t know what he was doing. It seemed as if he was never going to speak. Finally, he turned to me and said, “Have you rescinded Bill’s invitation to your home?” I didn’t think I liked where this was going.

“No. Why?” I asked him.

“I think you need to rescind his invitation. When I was over there earlier, he was acting as if he didn’t have to follow my orders. It’s as if he’s following orders from someone else. It was the way he was wording what he was saying that made me think something seemed off and when we got here, I could smell that he had been here very recently. I want you to be safe.  Just in case.”

Without even thinking I said, “Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my house.” I looked at Eric and asked, “Will that work?”

“That will be fine. Are there any other vampires that have an invitation to your home besides me?”

“Nope, you are the only one,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Good. Where’s your phone?”

I got up and went over to my purse to get it. While I was walking back over to the couch, he held out his hand for the phone. I handed it over to him and he quickly typed a bunch of stuff into my phone.

“I have put all my numbers in, plus Pam’s, if you need to reach me. If Bill tries or does anything, call me. When is the next night you have off?”

“Um… Sunday, I think.”

“Do you have plans for Sunday night? I think if Bill finds you home alone for the whole night he might try something.”

“No, I don’t have any plans. What should I do?”

“Well, if you had said a different night I would have asked you to come to Fangtasia, but we are closed on Sundays. How about I come here?”

“You don’t have to babysit me. I’m sure you have better things to do with your free time.”

He furrowed his brows in thought for a moment before he finally spoke, “How about we talk Saturday? If Bill has been continually bothering you, then I will come Sunday and if not, then I won’t come. Does that sound alright with you?”

“And what are we going to do if you come over here? Hmm. I can tell you right now we will not be having sex.”

“Oh, Sookie. You spoil all the fun!” He said smirking at me. “We can just hang out.”

“You, Eric Northman, want to just hang out. Do you even know how to hang out?” He let out a loud roaring laugh that made me smile.

“Of course I do! What do you think I do with my free time?” I raised my eyebrows at him. I was pretty sure he was having sex with someone during almost all of his free time, that’s what I thought.

“Don’t worry about it, Sookie. I will try to be a gentleman. Haven’t I been good lately?”

“Yes, you have been good. I have to admit it,” I said and thought about it for a moment. “Fine, we will hang out as friends and watch a movie or something.”

“Friends?” He asked.

“Yes, friends, don’t you have any friends?”

“No, I’m a vampire. We don’t have friends,” he said shaking his head. “We have acquaintances, but we don’t have friends.”

“Well, that must be lonely. If you don’t have any friends, then who can you trust?”

“Sookie, you can’t always trust your friends. You should know that by now,” he said seriously.

“I know. I think sometimes I trust a little too easily, but I would hate to not be able to trust anyone.”

“I have a very select few that I trust.”

“Who do you trust?” I asked him.

“I did trust Godric and Pam. Pam is very loyal and I think I’m beginning to trust someone else.”

“Who is it that you think you can trust? You obviously don’t trust a lot of people, and I don’t think you would be careless in giving your trust away.”

“I’m not careless in giving away my trust, that I can assure you.”

“So who?” I asked again.

“I trust you,” he said, his face blank.

“Me. You trust me? Why do you trust me?” I asked confused.

“Because you are very loyal, trustworthy, and many other things that I value.”

“Really?” He only nodded. “Well, I’m honored that you trust me,” I smiled at him.

“You could have staked me in my sleep in Dallas. I have never let anyone besides Pam or Godric sleep with me. Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Why don’t we talk about that another time? How about Sunday? I’m really tired and you probably have plenty of things you need to do,” I said with a big yawn at the end.

“As you wish. I will see on Sunday.”

We both got up and I walked him to the door. When we got to the door, he lifted up my bruised wrist again and looked at it. “If you want, I can heal your bruise. I would only have to rub my blood on it. You don’t have to drink any.”

“That’s really sweet Eric, but it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt, but thank you.”

“Good night, Sookie,” He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

“Good night, Eric.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

The rest of the week continued with Bill stopping by my house or at work every night. Luckily, every time he came in now, Sam would go and take care of him. Once Bill realized that I wasn’t going to wait on him or talk to him, he would leave.

It was Saturday night around 1:00 a.m. and I had just gotten home from work when my phone rang. “Hello?” I answered.

“Good evening, Sookie. How are you this evening?” It was Eric. I had almost forgotten that I would be talking to him tonight since I had been so worried about Bill. He hadn’t come into Merlotte’s tonight, so I was sure he would be stopping by my house since he wouldn’t leave me alone.

“I’m okay. How are you?” I replied.

“I’m well. I was calling to see about tomorrow night. Have you been having any problems with Bill?”

“He has been coming by Merlotte’s or by my house every night. I haven’t seen him tonight though.”

“Obviously he is not following my orders. I will come over tomorrow night and maybe we can put a stop to this. I will be there as soon as I can after sunset.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

I decided that I was going to take a shower and go to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard someone knocking on my door. Seriously, was Bill trying to make my life miserable? I was too tired to deal with this. I called out from my bed because I knew that he could hear me.

“I’m tired, Bill, and I’m not coming to the door. So go away! We have nothing to talk about.”

After a couple of minutes of not hearing anything, I rolled over and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up around 11:00 and went downstairs to start my morning coffee. Once out of the shower, I grabbed my cup of coffee, the book I had been reading, and headed out to sit out on my porch to enjoy the sunshine.

After a day of cleaning and going to the grocery store, I noticed that it had gotten quite late. I needed to make some dinner and eat before it got dark and all the vampires would be up for the night. This should be a very interesting night and I was a little nervous thinking about Eric being here.

It was nearly an hour after sunset when I heard the knock on my front door. It was a void and I was praying it was Eric. Amazing how just a couple of weeks ago, he would have been the last person I would have wanted at my door.

I opened my door to find Eric with a silly smirk on his face holding some movies fanned out in front of his chest. Moving aside of the door I said, “Come in. What movies did you bring?”

“Underworld, The Lost Boys, and Zombieland.”

“You know, you didn’t have to bring any movies with you.”

“I didn’t want to have to watch sappy love story movies all night,” He said with a wink.

“Do you want a TruBlood?” He nodded and I went into the kitchen to get us drinks. “Hey, Eric. Do you care if I eat popcorn while we watch the movie?”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” He replied right behind me. “Cheese and rice! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He chuckled at me while I got the popcorn out of the cabinet.

“Did Bill show up last night?” He asked.

“Yes, I was just about asleep when I heard him knocking on the door. I was so tired I called out from my bedroom, told him I didn’t want to talk to him, and to go away, the same as I do every night. I wish he would leave me alone. He acts like he did nothing wrong and it’s driving me crazy!”

After I got our drinks and my popcorn, we settled in on the couch. “What movie do you want to watch?” He asked me.

“I don’t know. You pick. I don’t know anything about them,” I said as I looked at the cases.

“Well, two have vampires in them and one has zombies, but none of them are scary. The zombie movie is funny.”

“I don’t know anything about zombies. How about a vampire movie? Are they close to the real thing?”

“Not really, but one is closer than the other. We will watch Underworld. It has vampires and werewolves in it.”

He put in the movie and sat down to sip his TruBlood. I kept peeking out of the corner of my eye at him while we were waiting for the movie to get going. I didn’t know how to act with him here. It wasn’t as if we had actually really spent time together before except in Dallas, and that didn’t really count.  We were both not in good places at the time.

“What?” He asked when he turned to look at me.

“Nothing. What are you talking about?”

“You keep looking over at me. Am I irresistible? If so, we can always do something about that,” he smirked at me.

“No. No. I don’t know,” I shook my head.  “I’m just uncomfortable with you here.” He looked at me and for a brief second I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, but then it was gone.

“Why are you uncomfortable?” He asked me while he turned his body toward me.

“I don’t know. You used to be such an arrogant asshole all the time and since Dallas, you’ve been different,” I shrugged.  “I like this Eric, but I guess I’m just waiting for you to go back to the way you were or for you to trick me again.”

“I’m not going to do anything to trick you.”

“Really? I’m sorry if I have such a hard time believing you,” I replied.

“I understand, but I promise I am not. I’m trying to help you with this Bill situation.”

“Can I ask you something and you’ll tell me the truth?” He nodded. “Why did you want me to have your blood?”

For a few minutes, he sat there looking straight ahead. When I was about to tell him to forget it, that I obviously couldn’t trust him since he couldn’t answer my question, he started talking.

“Truthfully?” he asked, and I nodded my response. “After everything that had happened at the FOTS church and the bombing, I wanted to make sure I could protect you.”

“I am grateful for all the times you have helped me and saved me, but why do you want to protect me?”

“I didn’t like that I didn’t know when you were in trouble or where you were. I’m sorry that I had to trick you into drinking my blood, but I’m not sorry that now I’ll be able to protect you better.”

“I don’t understand; why would you want to protect me?”

“Have I not made myself perfectly clear that I want you? I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“You have, but you don’t need to protect me to have sex with me one time,” I paused for a minute thinking. “Is that what this is? You being nice to me, is it just so I will have sex with you?”

“NO! That is not what this is. Of course, I want to have sex with you many times but . . .”

“I’m not just going to go and have a one night stand with you! I’m not one your fangbangers!”

“I know you’re not! I have never called you that or treated you like them! You are nothing like them!” He was getting angry, and I wasn’t sure why my question had upset him.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know why you are going to so much trouble for me. Do you go to this much trouble for all your conquests?”

“I don’t have conquests. No one denies me,” he said smugly.

“So is that what all this is? I’m the first one to deny you. I’m not going to be another notch on your belt,” I huffed at him.

“That is not the reason. You are unlike any woman I have ever met. You intrigue me, and I have never had anyone capture my attention as you have in over one thousand years.” He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head.

Hearing him say that took me back for a minute. How could simple ol’ me capture his attention? He could have anyone he wanted.

“Thank you for being honest with me. You know if you had always acted this way with me it would have definitely helped,” I smiled at him. “Thank you for sharing it with me. I like it when you are like this,” I rose up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I knew that I may be the only person who got to see this side of him and I was grateful that he was sharing it with me.

We settled down to watch the movie, but my head was reeling with what we had just talked about. I decided to watch the movie and try not to think about it or anything else.

“You know werewolves look nothing like that,” he said.

“Werewolves? They’re real?”

“Did you think that vampires were the only things out there from fairy tales?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it. What do they look like?”

“When they transform they look just like a regular wolf, but bigger.”

“I’m sure if they looked like the ones in this movie, people would definitely know about them. They’re ugly!” He chuckled while he continued to watch the movie.

“What do you think about the vampires?” He asked me.

“Their blood thing with the memories is cool. Selene’s eyes are pretty. It would be cool if all vampires’ eyes looked like that.”

He smiled at me and then his whole body stiffened up. “What is it?” I asked him.

“It’s Bill. Do you want me to answer the door?”

“No, but would you come with me?” He nodded and we headed to the door. When Bill first saw me he smiled, but when Eric came into view, he glared at us.

“What is he doing here?” Bill asked.

“I’m here because you won’t leave Sookie alone. I have ordered you to leave her alone and she has asked you repeatedly, but you don’t seem to be listening,” Eric replied.

“Can I please just talk to you, Sookie, and explain? Please!” He whined.

“Go ahead, Bill! Let’s hear what you have to say,” I said sarcastically.

“Not with Eric here. I’m not talking with him here.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“If you want to talk to me, here’s your chance and you have to do it in front of Eric. So you choose. It’s now or never.”

Bill stood there for a minute before he started. “I’m sorry Sookie, but I was jealous. I knew you had gone over to see Eric so you could have sex with him and with his blood in you, I knew he could control you.”

“Stop right there. I didn’t go over there to have sex with him. I told you why I went to see him.”

“Yes, you went over there to see how he was doing, but I knew that he would manipulate you into sleeping with him,” Bill said.

“The blood doesn’t even work that way. I cannot manipulate her into sleeping with me because she has had a couple of drops of my blood,” Eric replied.

“If that was the case wouldn’t the same be true for you?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, Sookie, and I promise it will never happen again. Please take me back and we’ll be happy again.”

I noticed that for some reason he thought that when we talked about the side effects of vampire blood, he acted as if they didn’t apply to him. I was going to have to ask Eric sometime what their blood actually did entail.

“Are you kidding me? I’m never getting back together with you.  _Never._  Obviously, you can’t trust me since you think I would walk across the hall from our hotel room and have sex with someone. Which I didn’t, but you did! I cannot trust you. So, please just go home and leave me alone. Goodbye, Bill!”

I slammed the door in his face, walked back into living room, and threw myself down on the couch. Eric sat down silently beside me. A few tears escaped and I brushed them away. Hiding my face with my hands, I said. “I don’t feel as if he is ever going to leave me alone. Why can’t he understand that we are over?”

“You are a hard woman to give up, Sookie Stackhouse,” Eric answered.

I looked out from under my hands and chuckled, “Only for vampires because humans want nothing to do with me.”

He frowned at that, “I will call the Queen tomorrow and see if I can get him out of my Area.”

“Thank you, and thank you for being here when he came over tonight. It was nice to not have to worry about dealing with him.” He nodded, looked at the TV, and said, “Do you want to watch another movie?”

“Are you sure? He’s already come by. If you need to go, I totally understand.”

“I’m sure. He might try and come by again once he thinks I’m gone.”

“OK, let’s watch another one and hopefully, he won’t be coming by any more.”

He got up and put in a different movie. “We’re going to watch the zombie movie. I think you’ll like it and you need to laugh. We can watch the other one some other time.”

“Another time, huh? Someone’s getting ahead of himself,” I smiled at him. “You’re right though. I do need to laugh, so let’s watch it.”

I fell asleep during the movie and woke up to Eric tucking me into my bed. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately.”

“Get some sleep, and I’ll talk to you soon. I’ll let you know what I hear from the Queen.” He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss against my lips. “Goodnight, Sookie.”

“Goodnight, Eric,” I gave him a small smile. I laid there thinking about that kiss. Who would have thought that a 1000-year-old Viking vampire could kiss like that? His lips were so soft. I touched my own lips and it was as if I could still feel his there.

I fell asleep thinking about that kiss and, for once since this whole mess with Bill started; I actually had a good night’s sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The next week I was miserable. Bill stopped coming by Merlotte’s, but had now doubled his attempts for me to take him back while I was at home. I was on edge, and I didn’t think I was going to be able to take it any longer. I was afraid of what Bill might do. It seemed as if he was getting angrier every day. I had reached the point where I was only working day shifts because I didn’t want to have to be outside once it was dark.

It was 8:00 and I had just finished my dinner. I had decided that I would watch some TV and settled on an old CSI episode. It looked as though there was going to be a marathon of them and I thought that should keep me occupied for the night.

Around 9:00, Bill was at my door knocking. “Hello, Bill. What do you want tonight?” I asked him.

“Sookie, this is getting old. It’s time you stop acting like a child and take me back. I’ve told you I won’t cheat on you again. What more do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you anymore, that’s what I want. Why can’t you understand that it’s over? O-V-E-R, OVER!”

“It’s not over. Not by a long shot!”He glared at me. “You’re going to regret this if you do not come back to me!” Bill said before he vamped off.

What was he talking about, ‘I was going to regret this?’ I couldn’t take this anymore. I needed to get out of this house. I couldn’t go to Merlotte’s; Bill would probably come and find me there. I decided I’d go to Fangtasia. I doubted he would come looking for me there and, if he did, Eric or Pam would be there so I should be safe.

I ran upstairs and got dressed in a red halter dress that stopped just above my knees with black heels. I put on some light makeup and straightened my hair. I was on the road in thirty minutes. I cranked up the radio to sing and forget my troubles on my trip to Shreveport.

I pulled up to Fangtasia, and there was a long line outside. I put up my shields because I didn’t want to hear what anyone was thinking tonight. I only wanted to have a few drinks and relax. I was about to go to the back of the line when Pam saw me.

“Hello, my favorite breather. You do not have to wait in line,” she said, motioning me toward the front of the line. “Is Eric expecting you?”

“No, I came for a couple of drinks and to get away from Bon Temps,” I replied.

I walked in, went straight to the bar, and ordered my usual gin and tonic. When the bartender brought me my drink, I tried to pay for it, but he told me that I wasn’t to be paying for my drinks. He didn’t seem to like me much, but I didn’t really care. It was not as if I planned to talk to him or anything. I wondered who told him I shouldn’t be paying for my drinks when I spied Pam and she gave me a wink.

I turned around on my bar stool to drink my drink and watch all the pathetic fangbangers that were here. After my second drink, I was feeling good and decided to dance. I loved dancing, and it would help with the stress I had been feeling these last few weeks. It felt great to just move my body and let the music take over for a while.

After dancing to a few songs I was hot and thirsty, so I headed back to the bar to get another drink. I didn’t normally drink so I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol by the time I was halfway done with my third drink.

A dark-haired man who looked to be about the same age as me came and sat down next me. “Hi! I’m Brad,” he said, introducing himself.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/brad-fangtasia-rooftop.jpg)

“I’m Sookie,” We talked for a few minutes and, for a pleasant change, he was only thinking what he was actually saying so the conversation was enjoyable. When the bartender came back around, he asked if he could buy me a drink.

“No, thank you,” I told him. Then the bartender handed me a red drink in a martini glass. I told him that I didn’t order it. Then, from right behind me, I heard a smooth, silky voice, “It’s from me. It’s called a Vampire’s Kiss.”

Brad’s eyes just about bulged out of his head when he turned around to see who it was.

Oh shit, it’s the head vampire here. What does he want with her?

I turned around on my bar stool and took a sip of the drink. “That’s one good vampire kiss you got here,” I said with a big smile on my face.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with a wink. “You look beautiful tonight, Miss Stackhouse. I didn’t know you were coming tonight or I would have tried to get my business done sooner. Is everything okay?”

“It’s great! I came to relax and not have any creepy vampires bother me.”

“I’m not quite sure you came to the right place if you want vampires to leave you alone, but I’m glad you are having a good time. Would you care to join me?” He leered at me.

“I would love to,” I giggled at him. When I stood up and started to walk, I felt how much I’d had to drink. Eric led me back to his office with his hand on the small of my back and once we got inside, he closed the door and went to sit behind his desk.

“So is there any particular vampire you are trying to avoid?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just Bill. I’m starting to get worried. When he came by tonight, he told me ‘It’s not over. Not by a long shot. You’re going to regret this if you do not come back to me.’ I’m only working day shifts now because I don’t want to go out once it’s dark. He has stopped coming by Merlotte’s, but now he comes by my house twice a night.”

I looked up at him and I could see his jaw was tense. He looked angry.

“Why didn’t you call me? I told you that if you had any problems to call.”

“I know you did, but I didn’t want to bother you. You’re busy and have better things to do.”

“I wouldn’t have given you my phone numbers if I didn’t want you to call me. I should have called to see how the situation was going. I called the Queen and left her a message, but I haven’t heard back from her.”

“Is that normal for her to take so long to get back to you?”

“No, not this long. Why don’t you finish your drink and I’ll try to call her again? Just try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?”

I nodded my head. Sounded good to me. This drink was very tasty. I was thinking that I’d found myself a new drink for me to have while I was here. I sat quietly and drank my drink while I listened to Eric call the Queen.

“This is Sheriff Northman for the Queen,” He paused for a minute listening to whoever was on the other side. “Have her call me. I need to discuss someone living in my Area,” he hung up the phone and looked over at me. “She was unable to come to the phone so it looks as if we’ll have to wait a little longer.”

“I understand. Do you think I could get another one of these drinks?”

He chuckled and got on the phone to have someone bring me another one back to his office. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” He called out. Ginger came walking in with my drink and handed it to me.

“Thank you, Ginger,” I told her and started sipping it. “This is really good. I think it’s my new favorite drink.”

Chuckling at me, he said, “I’m glad you like it. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“I would like to dance some more,” I said as I finished off my drink. I was feeling better than I had in a long time.

“You want to dance?”

“Yep,” I popped the p.

“Will you dance with me?” I asked him, but he looked at me with both his eyebrows raised so high that they were about to get lost in his hairline.

“You want me to dance with you?” he said suggestively. “Where would you like to do that, Ms. Stackhouse?”

“We can’t go back out there, can we?”

He shook his head, “Probably not a good idea.”

“How about in here?” I asked, slipping off my heels.

Rising to his full height, I took in the Vampire Viking Sex God known as Eric Northman while he walked toward me. He was gorgeous with his blonde hair, blue eyes, tight dark jeans, black T-shirt, and leather jacket with black boots. He walked around his desk to stand in front of me and held out a hand for me to take.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/eric-12.png)

I took his hand and he pulled me up and into his chest. I stood there for a long minute resting my head against his chest breathing in his scent.

“You always smell so nice. I really like the way you smell,” I said while we started to sway, taking a deep breath of his magnificent scent.

“Sookie, you know that vampires don’t have a scent,” he said, I could feel the rumbling of his voice through his chest.

“You do and I like it. It’s very comforting. I think I could pick you out of a line up.”

He chuckled, “What do I smell like, Miss. Stackhouse?”

Our bodies were now moving to the beat of the music that we could hear from out in the club. His large hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders.

“You smell like the ocean in the winter. I don’t know how I know this, but I do. I’ve only been to the Gulf once when I was little with Jason and my parents, but your smell kind of reminds me of that.”

He stopped moving and his whole body stiffened. I pulled back a little and looked up at him.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” He shook his head while he stood there motionless. I didn’t know what was happening. I was trying to figure it out when he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

He pulled back and we gazed into each other’s eyes. I was trying to figure out what I saw in his eyes. I thought it was wonder, lust, and something else. I continued to gaze into his eyes for a long moment almost getting lost.

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” I said, running my finger along his cheekbone. “I could get lost in them.”

He smiled a genuine smile at me, “Just how many drinks have you had tonight, Miss Stackhouse?”

I thought for a minute, “I think I’ve had five. Those vampire kisses are yummy.”

He chuckled. “Did you come with someone?” He asked and I shook my head. “How were you planning to get home?”

“I wasn’t planning on drinking this much so I guess I’ll call a taxi.”

“No, I can’t have you taking a taxi all the way back to your house. I’ll take you home.”

“That would be lovely,” I said while I trailed my hands down his chest.

I rose up on my tiptoes and put my hands around his neck to pull him down to kiss me. At first it soft and gentle just as our other kisses had been. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in.

We stood there in his office kissing more passionately than I’d ever done in my entire life. This man knew how to kiss. One of his hands came to my breast and the other was kneading my butt. When I needed to breathe, his lips went to my neck, kissing down to my collarbone and trailed it to the other side of my neck, and then back up. He nibbled on my earlobe, and then I pulled him back to my lips. My hands were traveling over his shoulders and back.

I started to pull his shirt off, but he pulled back and looked at me. “Sookie, I very much like where this is going, but I don’t want our first time to be in my office or with you inebriated.” I nodded, feeling foolish and rejected. “You know I want you. I just don’t want you to regret it in the morning. I don’t want to take advantage of you, but believe me; I want you more than anything.”

His eyes were intense and I could see the lust in them. He leaned down, we kissed a long, slow kiss, and then he sucked on my bottom lip for a long moment. I groaned into his mouth. I could feel his smile against my mouth, and then he pulled away again.

“We really need to stop. I only have so much control.” I nodded. “Anytime you would like to continue when you are not drunk, please let me know,” He smirked at me. “Let me take you home now.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining on my face, trying to remember how I got into my bed.  The last thing I remembered was leaving Fangtasia with Eric.  Oh God, Eric!  I pulled the blankets down to check my clothes.  I knew I was not in my dress from last night and when I looked down; I saw that I was in the red Fangtasia shirt from after the Maenad attack.  Fortunately, I was still in my bra and underwear.

I couldn’t believe that highhanded vampire!  What gave him the right to think he could undress me?  I stomped off to the bathroom to take care of my morning needs.  When I walked back into my bedroom, I saw a note on my nightstand.

I picked up the note to see my name in the most elegant scroll I had ever seen.  Of course, Eric would have perfect handwriting.

_**Sookie,** _

_**I’m sure that as you are reading this you are mad at me for undressing you for bed.  I didn’t think you would be comfortable sleeping in your dress.  I hope you are feeling well today since you had so much to drink last night.  Since it is Sunday, I thought I would come by tonight around eight.  If you don’t want me to come then leave a message on my phone for when I rise.** _

_**I’ll see you tonight.** _

_**~ E** _

Of course, I wanted him to come tonight.  We needed to talk about what happened last night.  I couldn’t believe we were making out in his office.  What I was having the hardest time wrapping my head around was that he actually stopped it from going further.

Could he actually want more from me than just a fuck and feed?  Did he care for me? There was no way I could just have sex with him for a one night stand.  I wanted to be in a relationship with someone if I was going to be having sex with him.  Do I even want a relationship with Eric?  Who wouldn’t want a relationship with Eric?

However, can he be in a relationship?  Could he be faithful to me?  I couldn’t be with him if he was going to be having sex and feeding off every fangbanger at Fangtasia.  We definitely needed to talk because I couldn’t have what happened last night happen again or for it to go further if he couldn’t give me what I wanted and needed.

Disbelief flashed through me. I used to think I hated Eric, but ever since Dallas and seeing this new side of him, I didn’t know what to think anymore.  He had been so nice to me, there for me, and tried helping with Bill.  Plus, how could I forget those kisses?  Last night the way he kissed me was unbelievable, I’d never been kissed like that before!

I sat there with my fingers touching my lips thinking about those kisses from last night.  I didn’t realize how long I had been sitting there thinking until my stomach starting growling.  I’d been sitting there on my bed for the last hour and a half.  Folding up the note, I put it in my nightstand.

I headed downstairs, ate a bagel, and drank some coffee.  After my breakfast, I hopped in the shower to get ready for work.

Work was horrible, and even though I was only working for five hours today, it felt as if I was doing a double shift.  I had a hard time keeping my shields up and not making any mistakes.  I kept thinking I only had a little while longer to go, and then I was off for two days.

I was so happy when Arlene came in to take over my shift.  I wanted to get home, take a nice, long, hot bath, and relax.  I was amazed that I was thinking about relaxing.  I wasn’t thinking about Bill bothering me tonight.  It must have been because I knew Eric was going to come by tonight.  I hoped that he could handle Bill.

Once I got home, I put a lasagna in the oven to cook while I took my bath.  I had an hour and a half until Eric got here so that gave me plenty of time to relax and eat.

I filled my bath with jasmine bath oil and sank into the hot water and with every inch that I sank further into the water, the more relaxed I got.

The next thing I knew I heard banging on my front door.  I realized that I had fallen asleep in the tub.  I shot out of the tub and yelled to the person who was at my door, “Just a minute.”  I dried off my body and threw on my robe.  I started drying my hair a little bit with my towel as I ran downstairs to open the door.

I threw open the door with my head still down, “Sookie.  I’m so glad you’re answering for me tonight.  Have you changed your mind?”

My head snapped up.  Fuck, it’s Bill.  I thought it was Eric.  I turned around to look at the time and it was 7:50.  I had ten minutes until Eric got here.  I hoped he would get here early and save me from listening to Bill for too long.

“Bill, I wasn’t expecting you.  I was hoping you had changed your mind and had actually started to listen to what I’ve been saying to you.”

“Who were you expecting if you were not expecting me?”

Was it that unbelievable that I would have someone coming over?

“She’s expecting me,” Eric’s smooth but authoritative voice said when he walked right up to the door.

“Good evening, Sookie,” he lifted up my hand and kissed it.  “May I come in?”

I blushed.  I can’t believe I just blushed.  “Yes, please come in.”

“Eric, what are you doing here?  You need to leave Sookie alone.  She’s mine,” Bill growled out at Eric.

I scoffed at his statement.  “I do believe she’s yours no longer and it seems you’ve failed to notice which one of us is able to cross over the threshold.”

“Don’t let him trick you!  You know that Eric Northman is a monster.  He’ll only use you and throw you away.  I’m the one that loves you!”

“The lady has already spoken, Bill.  I’ve ordered you to leave her alone and I have a call into the Queen about you.”

“You do not tell me what to do, Northman,” Bill glared at Eric.  “Sookie, I will see you later,” Bill said and zipped off my porch and into the cemetery.

I looked up at Eric and sheepishly said, “Hi.”

He looked down at me with a smirk, “Hi.”

I realized then that I was standing there in my robe with my hair still wet.

“I fell asleep in the bath and when I heard him knocking on the door I thought it was you.  Let me go up and get dressed really quick.  Do you want a TruBlood?”

“Sure.”

“Can you wait till I’m done getting dressed?  My dinner should be done.”

“That’s fine.  I’ll wait for you.”

I ran into the kitchen to grab the lasagna out of the oven.  “Do you hate garlic?”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/sookie-eric-kitchen-rooftop.jpg)

“Why?”  He asked while he walked into the kitchen.

“Well, I made lasagna and normally I would eat it with garlic bread, but if you can’t stand it I can eat a different kind.”

“I don’t mind garlic.  It’s never bothered me.  So you can eat your garlic bread.”

“Great.  I’ll just throw a couple of pieces in the oven to toast while I’m getting dressed.”

I ran upstairs and threw on a white lacy bra and panty set, some jeans, and a pink long-sleeved T-shirt.

Once I got back into the kitchen, I grabbed a TruBlood out of the refrigerator and heated it up in the microwave.  I grabbed a plate and fork, and then took a piece of lasagna. I pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, poured myself a tall glass of sweet tea, and started taking all the stuff to the kitchen table.  Eric came over, grabbed both our drinks, and placed them on the table where we sat down together.

“Did you have a good day today?”  He asked.

“Not really.  Work seemed long and I had trouble keeping my shields up.  I was happy to be home and able to take a bath and relax.  I guess I got a little too relaxed,” I lightly laughed.

“I have put in another call to the Queen so I hope to hear from her soon,” he said from across the table.

“I would ask you how your night has been, but I guess there hasn’t been much of it yet.”

He chuckled, “So far it has been very good.  I got here to see you only in a bath robe.”

“So why did you want to come over tonight?”

“Do I need a reason?”  He responded as his body tensed a little. Did I hurt his feelings?  “I thought I would help you with your Bill problem tonight since Fangtasia is closed and hang out again.”

We sat in silence while I ate.  I was amazed how it never seemed to be uncomfortable just sitting with him.  Finally, I got up the nerve to talk about last night.

“Eric, about last night?” I started.

“What about it?  Are you regretting it?”

“No, no,” I shook my head.  “I’m not and thank you for being such a gentleman and making sure nothing else happened between us since I had been drinking.”

He gave me a small smile, “I think that you are the first person who has ever called me a gentleman.”

I laughed, “What? You don’t normally stop yourself with girls?”

“No, but you are not like them.  When I have sex, it’s just for a feed and fuck.  I don’t care what they think of me.”

“You know I am not just going to have sex with you for just a feed and fuck, don’t you?”  He nodded.  “I don’t do one night stands and you do realize that I have only ever been with Bill?”

“I know you’ve only been with Bill, and I know you are not the type of woman who does one night stands.”

“I’m glad you realize that.  I don’t see what I want and need being what you want,” I gave him a sad smile.  “What do you want from me, Eric?”

I took another bite of my lasagna and he took a sip of his TruBlood.  He was sitting there looking at his bottle, spinning it around on the table in his hands.  He finally looked up.

“I want everything.”

“Everything?”  I questioned him.

“I want what you thought you had with Bill.”  I stiffened at that.  “Just listen to me for a moment.  Remember how you felt about him before Dallas.” I thought for a moment and remembered how happy and in love I thought I was. I nodded my head in response.  “I want you to look at me like that.  I want you to defend me as you did him.  I want you to love me.  I want you to be mine,” he proclaimed.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement.  Did he really want those things or was he only saying them because he thought it was what I wanted to hear?

“Do you really mean all that or are you just saying it because you think it’s what I want to hear?”

“It’s honestly what I want,” he said with an incline of his head.

“You do realize that what you’re talking about is a relationship.  Being boyfriend and girlfriend.  When was the last time you were in a relationship?”

“I have never been in a relationship,” he responded honestly.

I laughed on the inside.  How could this possibly work?  He had no clue about relationships, but I guess I didn’t either. I’d only had one and look how that turned out.

“You wouldn’t be able to have sex with anyone else or feed from them.   _No one else._   Do you understand that?”

“Yes, I knew you would want that.”

“But could you do that?”

“Do you want the truth?”  I nodded.  Of course, I wanted the truth.  “I have not had sex with anyone since I have returned from Dallas.  I have not fed from anyone either.”

“So you’ve only been drinking TruBlood?”

“No, I have been drinking bagged blood.”

“Bagged blood?”

“Yes, it’s bagged blood that I buy from blood banks.”

“Oh, I didn’t know they did that.”

“They do, it’s just not widely known.  We don’t sell it at Fangtasia, but it’s the next best thing to feeding from someone.”

“What does it entail being yours?  I don’t want to be anyone’s property.”

“I understand you don’t like feeling as if you are anyone’s property.  I will not treat like a pet or a slave or anything like that.  It’s the vampire way to stake claim on our human.”  I stiffened up at hearing that.  “It’s the same for humans when you are with a person and you call them your boyfriend.  You are staking a claim on him.  I know this is not how all vampires act, but this is how I feel.  I will treat you how you want to be treated.  Saying you are mine is me staking my claim that you are my girlfriend, so to speak.”

“What about with other vampires? How are you going to act and expect me to act when they’re around?”

“Other vampires will not get to see the side of me that you get to see.  Only you and Pam get to see that.  I will have to be the Sheriff of Area Five. I would expect you to act like the Southern Belle that you are and expect that you would not fight with me or question my judgment in front of other vampires.  I cannot be made to look weak.  All other times we will just be ourselves, and you can fight with me whenever you want.”

“Do you expect lots of fighting?”  I laughed.

“I don’t know what to expect, but I do sometimes enjoy fighting with you,” he chuckled.

“Why do you enjoy fighting with me?”

“You are the only person other than Pam who will stand up to me.  You’re not afraid of a 1000-year-old vampire who could kill you.  You fight for what you believe in, and I like it that you challenge me with your feisty personality.”

“I can’t believe you really want to be in a relationship with me,” I said in wonder.

“Well, believe it!  I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you,” his eyes lit up only thinking about it. “I know you don’t like being called mine, but if you are mine then I am yours.” He stated as if it was as simple as that.

“So now I have a question for you.  Do you want to be in a relationship with me?” he asked.

Did I want to be in a relationship with Eric Northman?  I would be crazy to deny that he was the sexiest and the most gorgeous man on the planet.  He said he could be monogamous, but could I give him my heart?  If I was truthful to myself, I think ever since Dallas he had been in my heart a little bit.

“I want you to always tell me truth,” I stated with a pointed look.

He nodded, “I will always tell you truth.  I might not be able to tell you the whole truth, but I will always tell you the truth.  If I cannot tell you something, then I will let you know why I cannot.”

“You told me in Dallas that you do not understand love.  Will you be able to love me?  I can’t be with you if you are never going to be able to love me,” I said, and then looked down to stare at my hands.

“Look at me,” Eric said, but I shook my head.  “Please look at me.”  I slowly looked at him.  “This is all very new for me.  I am feeling things that I have never felt before.  You must understand it is very confusing to feel all these emotions after a thousand years.  Therefore, I need your patience to let me sort out what I’m feeling and be able to express them to you.  I am not in the habit of sharing so this will take some getting used to.”

“I understand, but do you think you can love me?”

“I think I can love you.  If there’s one person who can get me to love, it’s you.  Now, can you answer my question?  Do you want to be with me?”

“I want to be with you,” I said with a smile.  “I will be with you if you can be faithful to me and not feed off of anyone else.”  I chuckled, “I never pictured you as the monogamous type.”

“I have not been before, but I’ve never been in a relationship before.  I have also never  _wanted_  to be in one until you.  I will promise you that I will be faithful to you and I will not feed on anyone else unless I am injured in battle or I’m dying.”

I nodded.  I could accept that, “Do you need a lot of blood?”

“I need very little to survive.  The older the vampire is the less we need.  I would never make you feed me if you didn’t want to.”

“I know.  I was just wondering.  I had to take iron supplements when I was with Bill since he took so much of my blood.”

“I do not require as much as he does.  You have nothing to worry about.”

We sat in silence while I finished my dinner and he finished his TruBlood.

“Are you done with your dinner?”  I nodded.  “Good, let’s go into the living room.  It is much more comfortable in there and we can talk some more if you want, or watch TV or a movie.”

“Sounds good.  Let me clean up my dinner first.  Why don’t you see if you can find something on TV or pick a movie?  Do you want another TruBlood?”

“No, I’m good for now.”

Once I was done washing my dishes, I headed into the living room.  In there sat Eric Northman in the middle of my old couch with his arms across the back of it.  He definitely looked Viking-sized sitting on my furniture.  It was almost comical.  I sat down next to him and gave him a big smile.

“I thought we could continue the zombie movie that you fell asleep during the other night.  How does that sound?”

“That sounds good.  It was funny and not what I was expecting.  The zombies are just kind of gross looking,” I said scrunching up my nose.

He chuckled and hit the play button on the controller.  We had been watching the movie for about 45 minutes enjoying ourselves.  Eric had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side when his phone rang.

“It’s the Queen.  Please stay quiet and I will let you listen.”  I nodded.  “Your Majesty, how are you this night?”

“ _Can it, Northman.  Is the vampire you have been calling me about getting out of your Area William Compton?”_

“Yes, it is, Your Majesty.”

“ _He will not be leaving your Area.  He is there on special assignment and according to William, you are causing problems.”_

“I do not know of any assignment he is on for you.  What assignment are you speaking of?”

“ _I sent him there to procure me my telepath.”_

Her telepath?  Bill was sent here for me?

“How was he to procure this telepath for you?”

“ _By any means necessary.”_

“What do you mean by any means necessary?” Eric asked her.

_“If he has to, he is to seduce her, get his blood into her, and convince her to come to New Orleans with him, anything for me to get my telepath!”_

Oh My God!  It had all been a lie!  I couldn’t believe it.  I looked up at Eric as tears started to well up in my eyes.

“Is there anything else he was supposed to do?”

“ _He is to verify that she is a fairy.”_

“A fairy?  We all know that fairies are extinct, Your Majesty.  If you don’t mind my asking, where did you get this idea?”

“ _My favorite pet, Hadley, told me all about a cousin of hers, Sookie Stackhouse.  If her blood tastes anything like Hadley’s, then she very well might have some fairy blood in her.  William says that you are interrupting him from communicating with my telepath and I am telling you to leave my telepath alone.”_

Hadley did this to me.  She couldn’t keep her big mouth shut, and now some Queen wanted me.  Fairy?  How could I possibly be a fairy?  Tears started running down my cheeks while I was trying to make sense of all this in my head.  Eric came over and knelt in front of me holding my hands in his and rubbing circles on the top them.

“I’m sorry to inform you, Your Majesty, but I cannot do that.  Miss Stackhouse is mine, and I have a contract to use her for her telepathy.  If you want to use her services, then you will have to go through me.”

I heard some screaming and crashing on the other end of the phone.  After a few minutes, she calmed down.

“ _Very well, Northman.  I will let you know when I’m in need her services.  Good night.”_

“Sookie, I am so sorry!  I had no idea.  I promise I will protect you from her!  That’s why I said I had a contract.  Do not worry, nothing will happen to you!” I started sobbing uncontrollably while Eric almost pleaded with me that he would let nothing happen to me.

Eric stood, picked me up, and took me into my bedroom.  He sat me down on the edge of the bed, walked over to my dresser, and started going through it.  He came back with a light-blue nightgown that went down to my knees.  He took off my jeans and T-shirt and slipped on my nightgown.

He pulled back my covers, laid me down, and put the covers over me.  He walked over to the other side of the bed and took off his boots.  He slowly slid into bed next to me.  He laid on his back pulling me to him, and then wrapped his arms around me, making me feel secure.

We laid there for a long time with one of Eric’s hands stroking my hair while the other was rubbing my back.

“I am here, Sookie, and I’m not going anywhere.  I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he promised me.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Once my tears had all dried up, my mind started to go a mile a minute. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me. First, I thought Bill was just an ass for cheating on me, and then he wouldn’t leave me alone. Now I knew it was because he was sent by some vampire Queen to procure me.

What did this Queen want with me? Was I going to be safe now that Eric told her I was His? Was he going to get into trouble?

Why does she think I’m a fairy? How could I possibly be a fairy? Wouldn’t I know if I was a fairy? Would that explain my telepathy or why vampires thought I smelled so good?

“Sookie, I’m going to have to leave soon. There is only about an hour till sunrise,” He said while still rubbing my back.

I moved back to lay my head on my pillow so I could look at him. He had been so sweet laying here with me trying to comfort me. He turned on his side so we were facing each other and I could see the concern in his eyes. It made my eyes well up again and a lone tear escaped.

“Please don’t cry anymore,” he said looking uncomfortable.

I lightly laughed and he quirked up one of his eyebrows.

“You, Eric Northman, bad-ass vampire Sheriff, do not like to see women cry?”

“I don’t like seeing  _you_  cry. It’s very … disconcerting.”

“I’m sorry, but this is a little too much for me right now.” He nodded. “Thank you for staying with me. I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“I wish I didn’t have to leave you either. I don’t like seeing you like this. Do you have a light tight space?”

I shook my head, “No, but right now I really wish I did.” My eyes started welling up again. I didn’t want to be alone, but I knew he needed to leave.

Eric looked away for a moment, deep in thought. “Do you want to come home with me? We can go to my nearest safe house.”

“You would let me go home with you?”

He nodded, “I need to tell you I only have one bedroom in this house. There’s no food or anything else you might need. I have never had anyone but Pam to my safe houses.”

I nodded my head, “How much time can you give me to get ready to leave?”

“Ten minutes,” he replied while he sat up and started putting on his boots.

“Let me get dressed real quick, and then I’ll pack something to eat. I’ll be quick. I promise.”

I ran around the house packing some clothes, bathroom essentials, and some food for myself to last until tomorrow night.

“Grab your coat so you don’t get cold,” he said when we started toward the front door.

“It’s not that cold out there. I think I’ll be OK.”

“Trust me. You’ll need it.”

I grabbed my coat out of the closet and headed out the door with my backpack. While I was locking my front door I noticed Eric’s car wasn’t in the driveway.

“Where’s your car? Are we taking my car?” He shook his head.

“My car isn’t here and we are definitely not taking your car. If we did, I don’t think we would make it by the time the sun came up.”

“Then how are we getting there?” I asked looking around and letting his comment about my car slide. At least for now.

“We’ll fly.”

“Fly?” He nodded. “I forgot that you can fly. Can all vampires fly?” I asked.

“No, only a few of us can,” He said with a smug look on his face.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” I paused. “Don’t answer that.”

He chuckled, “Come, we need to go.” He held his arms out to me and wrapped his arms around me when I got close enough.

“You promise that you won’t let me fall?”

“I promise to not let you fall. Don’t be nervous. I’ve got you,” he said looking down at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist; I squeezed my eyes closed and buried my face into his chest. After a few seconds, I felt the wind whipping around us and I knew that we were in the air.

“Sookie, look at me,” I shook my head. “Trust me. Look at me.” I slowly raised my head and looked at him. “Now look up,” He raised his head and I did the same.

I looked up and saw what looked to be millions of stars. “It’s beautiful.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/starry-night.jpg)

“Yes, it is. When I fly, it’s one of the things that brings me the most peace.”

“I can understand why,” I said as I laid my head on Eric’s shoulder and looked into the beautiful night sky. It was so peaceful that it almost made me forget about everything I had learned earlier tonight.

After about 20 minutes, I noticed that we were starting to descend. I tried to look around to see where we are landing, but it was too dark for me to see anything.

I heard gravel and realized we had landed. I slid down Eric’s body, but he kept ahold of me until I was steady.

“Come. Let’s get inside,” he said while he motioned off into the dark.

“Thank you for trusting me.” I smiled at him while we walked to the house. It looked like a small log cabin and I couldn’t see any other houses around.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/cabin-photo3.jpg)

When we got to the front door, Eric pressed a panel, scanned his thumbprint, and then entered in a code.

As we walked inside, I took everything in. It all looked like one big room. There was a huge couch when you first walked in, a fireplace, a kitchen setup to the left, and then patio doors.

I followed Eric to the door I assumed was the bedroom. When he opened it, there was another thumb scan thing and a keypad. After he scanned his thumbprint again and put in the code, I heard a hiss when the door opened.

“That’s very James Bond,” I said.

He chuckled, “All of my houses have it. It’s much easier than carrying a bunch of keys around. I can go to whichever house I want or need this way.”

“How many houses do you have?”

“Many. I’ll tell you about them some other time. We need to get inside for now. Come.” He held his hand out for me to grab while we made our way down a staircase.

“I need to scan your thumbprint into the system and give you a code so you can go up above tomorrow if you want.” I nodded and followed him, looking at everything.

There was an entire other house down here! It was all pretty much one big room except for a door at the end of the room. There were big, brown, comfortable looking couches in front of an entertainment system with a huge TV. Past those was a door that probably led to the bedroom. Against one wall, there was a big, ornate desk with a laptop on it.

“Why don’t you put your food away while I start up the computer and get it ready?”

I walked into the kitchen area and put my food into the refrigerator alongside all the TruBlood.

“Come over here so I can get you set up. There isn’t much time before sunrise.” I walked over and stood in front of the desk. “Put your thumb here so it can scan you into the system. Your code is 092808. Can you remember your code?”

“I can remember it. How did you choose those numbers?”  He turned his head back to the computer to finish setting up everything.

“It’s the date we met.” That was beyond sweet, but I didn’t want to comment on it, at least not yet. “Let me show you the bedroom,” he said while waggling his eyebrows.

I giggled at him and followed him to the bedroom.

“Try putting in your code and scanning your thumb print. We’ll know for sure then that it will work.”

After I scanned my thumb and put in my code the light turned green so I guess it worked.

I walked into the bedroom and saw the biggest bed I think I had ever seen in my life. The headboard was a dark wood with carvings in it. The sheets were red with a black comforter. All the furniture in the room was of the same dark wood.

“In here is the bathroom and the other door is the closet,” he said motioning to each.

I went into the bathroom and I think it was as big as my bedroom. There was a huge bathtub and the shower looked as if it was meant for at least five people. I went through my nighttime routine for bed, changed into my nightgown from earlier, and headed back into the bedroom.

When I walked in Eric was on the phone speaking in some foreign language. Once he saw me, he got off the phone. I headed over to the other side of the bed and got in.

Eric took off his shirt and boots and started taking off his pants.

“I know you probably normally sleep with nothing on, but do you think you could put something on?”

He chuckled at me, headed over to a dresser to pull out something, and then into the bathroom. When he came back out, he was only in black boxer briefs.

Really, what was the point in me asking him to put on something if he was just going to wear those? I stared, drinking him in while he walked over to the bed.

He was a gorgeous vampire with a Nordic God’s body. I scanned him from the floor up. Taking in his long muscular legs, once I got to his boxer briefs that did not leave much the imagination, I noticed how huge he was. Oh Lord. I gulped. I moved up to the ‘V’ leading down from his rock hard abs. Finally I was eyeing his biceps and pecs and I was about to drool at his perfection.

I tried to imagine what Eric must have been like when he was human. There couldn’t have been many men around back then that looked like him. He must have been considered a God back in his time.

I must have been staring at him for a little too long because once I looked up at his face he was smirking at me.

“See something you like?”

I blushed and shook my head while he got into bed and turned toward me.

“Eric, I want to thank you for being there for me tonight and for inviting me into your home. It really means so much to me.”

I leaned in, gave him a light kiss, and just as I was getting ready to pull back, he weaved his fingers through my hair and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to be rewarded with Eric’s cool tongue caressing my own. We continued exploring each other’s mouths for a short time. He sucked on my lower lip, sighed, and pulled back from me with a sad look in his eyes. “I only have a couple more minutes until I’m dead to the world. This wasn’t how I pictured the first time I had you in my bed going. I’ll see you when I rise.”

He gave me one last sweet kiss before I rolled over onto my side, exhausted from all the stress of the night. Eric pulled me against his body and wrapped his arm around me laying his hand against my stomach.

“Good night, Sookie.”

“Good night, Eric,” I said as we both fell asleep for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to complete darkness and what felt like a lead weight lying across my stomach. Last night’s events slowly started filtering back to me. Bill was sent to procure me, the Queen of Louisiana wants me, and I might be a fairy.

Everything I thought I had with Bill was a lie. Even knowing that I was no longer with him, it still hurt to know that he was my first love, the man to whom I had given my virginity, my first everything, and it had all meant absolutely nothing to him.

At least I knew Eric wasn’t in on it. If he was, I didn’t think I would be able to take it. Thinking back to last night and the conversation we had during dinner put a little smile on my face. The fact that he actually wanted a relationship with me, and I think he already had some feelings for me. I couldn’t believe I was going to try to be in a relationship with him.

He was so sweet with me last night, comforting me, and taking me to one of his houses. He said that he trusted me and I knew how important that was for vampires to keep their resting places secret. He put me into the security system here and I was in awe that he trusted me so much.  If I hadn’t already decided to be in a relationship with him last night would have sealed the deal.

Thinking about all that seemed like it was hours ago, but it wasn’t all that long ago. I needed to get up and take care of my ‘human needs.’ Once that was all taken care of, I walked out of the bathroom and left the light on so I could see inside the bedroom.

I found the keypad scanner, input my code, thumbprint, and headed out of the bedroom so I could eat some of the food I brought. I ate a banana and had a bottle of water. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about the Queen and that I might be a fairy.

I decided I would discuss it with Eric when he rose. I wondered what he knew about fairies and what I needed to know about the Queen.

I decided to lay down with Eric for a while. Once I lay down, I took a few minutes to study his face. There was no way I would do this while he was awake. He was so beautiful and while he slept, he looked so peaceful which was something I’d never seen on his face when he was awake. Finally, I pushed on him to get him to lie on his back and once he was on his back, I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest. Laying there calmed me and, before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up with two big arms circling me and Eric’s face in my hair.

“Good morning,” I said to him.

“Hmmm, good evening, Sookie. I could get used to waking up with your warm body next to me when I rise.”

“You could, could you?” I snuggled into his chest a little more.

“Sookie, we need to get ready to go to Fangtasia so you can sign a contract. I also know that you probably have many questions for me. Let’s get the contract signed and sent to the Queen, and then I will answer your questions.”

I got dressed, had a quick bite to eat, and gathered all my stuff together to leave.

“You’re going to need to put your coat on again so you don’t get too cold,” Eric said to me. “I will drive you home from Fangtasia once we are done there. “

He held out his arms for me and when I stepped into his embrace, we took off into the air. I laid my head down on Eric’s shoulder and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. Not very many people got this view and I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.

I could tell we were almost to Shreveport when I saw all the lights of the city. Just a few more minutes and we were touching down in Fangtasia’s parking lot.

Once we were inside, I’d settled on the couch, and Eric was going through paperwork. Pam walked in.

“Sookie, how lovely to see you again. Why is my Master in such a bad mood tonight? Are you still denying him?”

“It’s good to see you too, Pam,” I wasn’t going to answer her questions. I didn’t know what Eric wanted her to know and I really didn’t want her embarrassing me with her sexual innuendos. Not tonight.

“Pam, we’re here to fill out some paperwork that must be sent to the Queen, and then I will be taking Sookie home. I need you to take care of the bar tonight.”

“Of course, whatever you need me to do.”

“Thank you, Pam. That will be all for now. I will fill you in with what’s going on later.”

“Very well, Master. I’ll go back out to the bar now. It was good seeing you, Sookie. I hope to see you soon.”

“You too, Pam.”

“Sookie, look over this contract and let me know if you have any questions. We want this sent to the Queen as soon as possible.”

I looked over the contract he had printed out for me. It stated that I would be paid $500 each night that I worked for him. If I had to go out-of-town on a job, I would get paid $1500 a night plus wardrobe expenses. All travel would be paid for, including food, and Eric was to accompany me on any out-of-town work. I may also have someone I trusted with me for any jobs that were local.

“Eric, this is way too much money to pay me, but everything else looks fine.”

“I don’t think you understand how valuable your services are. I know that you see your gift as a hindrance knowing what others are thinking, but for our kind, it’s very important to have the people who work for us to have no hidden agenda. I would gladly pay you more, but I figured you would not accept any more than what I have included.”

“I understand that you want people who are loyal to you, but you know that if we’re together, I’ll do it free for you.”

“I don’t want you to do those things for free. What I would really like is for you to work here multiple times a week. You could help find drainers, drug dealers, underage customers, and much more. If I have new people I need to hire I would like for you to interview them.”

“I already have a job. I don’t know that I could sit and listen to all the things people think here. If you need me to read people who you want to hire, then I’ll be happy to do that,” I said while I signed the contract.

“Just think about it, Sookie. We would get to see each other more and I would really like that,” he said sincerely.

“I’ll think about it. I really will and we’ll figure something out where we’ll be able to see each other.”

“Let me fax this to the Queen, and then I will take you home. On the way you can ask any questions that you have for me.”

After Eric faxed the contract to the Queen, he put the original in his safe and we left for him to take me home.

After we had been on the road for a few minutes, I turned my body toward Eric and he glanced over at me with a small smile.

“Do you really think the contract is going to be enough for the Queen to leave me alone?”

“Truthfully?” I nodded. “It should be enough, but Sophie Anne is a real bitch and I think she will still try to get you down to New Orleans. That’s why I wanted to get the contract faxed to her as soon as possible and set things in motion.”

“What am I going to do if even you don’t think she will leave me alone?” I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.

“There are a couple of things we can do. I think we should wait and see how she proceeds after she receives the contract. I will keep planning. I don’t want you to worry. I’m not going to let her take you away.”

“Could you get in trouble for trying to help me? I don’t want you to get into trouble,” I said, worrying my bottom lip.

“The only way I would get into trouble would be if I defied a direct order from her. We’ll talk more about what we can do later. I don’t think you are going to like your options, so that is why I want to wait and I’d rather not talk about them in the confines of the car. You don’t need to worry about me, Sookie. I’m much older and stronger than Sophie Anne. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

“What do you know about Fairies?”

“I don’t know much. They are a very secretive race. Vampires cannot be around fairies without draining them dry. Their smell and blood are irresistible to us. They have many different powers, but what powers, I do not know. They live in a different realm than us and are known to be extinct here.”

“Do you think I’m a fairy? Is that where my telepathy came from?”

“I don’t think your telepathy comes from the Fae and I don’t know if you have any fairy in you. You definitely smell better than most humans, and I do believe there is something ‘other’ in you.”

“Have you ever tasted a fairy?”

“I have, a very long time ago. It was during a war long ago.”

“If you tasted my blood again, do you think you would know if there was any fairy in it?”

“Possibly. The only other time I have tasted your blood was when it was poisoned.”

“Will you taste it for me?”

He looked over at me with his eyebrow quirked up. “I never thought the first time I would taste your blood without it being poisoned would be for such a clinical reason.”

“Oh! It doesn’t have to be for a clinical reason. Just let me know if you do taste it whenever you have my blood. I really hope the Queen is wrong, otherwise every vampire that’s out there will be after me.”

“Did Bill ever mention your blood?”

“He told me I tasted differently, but he definitely didn’t mention anything about me being a fairy. Do you think he told the Queen I was?”

“I certainly hope not. If she believes you are, she will never give up in her attempts to get you.”

For the rest of the ride to my house we were both quiet. We pulled up to my house; Eric got out, and had my door open before I could even get my seatbelt undone. We started toward to my front door when I noticed Eric stop mid-stride.

“What is it? Is it Bill again?” I asked.

“Get back in the car and lock the doors. Stay in there until I come back. Go,” he said while his eyes scanned the area.

I got in the car and locked the doors as instructed. I watched Eric run off and I saw him circle the house. He was gone for a few minutes, and then I was startled when Eric tapped on my window to get back in the car.  I quickly unlocked the door and Eric was back inside the car taking off down my driveway.

“What’s going on?”

“I smelled two different Were scents and they circled your house, but that’s the only place I smelled them.”

“What does that mean?”

“I think it means that the Queen sent someone to get you while I was in my day rest. She thought she could get you and have you in New Orleans by the time I rose.”

“What am I going to do now?” I said as my voice and mind started toward a hysterical edge.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you. Do you trust me?” I nodded.  “I’m going to take you to my house in Shreveport. I’ll have Pam get you some food and anything else you need. Then we’ll talk and figure out our next move.”

“OK, I trust you to know what is best in this situation.”

“Sookie, I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you,” he said while placing a hand on my knee.

“Thank you!” I replied while I looked out the window and tears fell silently down my face.

“I need you to get Sookie some food and anything else she may need. She’ll be staying with me for a few days. I’ll explain it all to you once you deliver everything,” Eric said.  He must have been speaking with Pam.

We drove in silence after that. Eric placed his hand over mine and I laced our fingers together. He didn’t remove his hand until we pulled into a gated neighborhood and had to slow down.

After going through the gate, I tried to see what the houses looked like, but it was too dark. Finally, we pulled into a very nice looking ranch style home with lights along the driveway and sidewalk. We pulled into the garage where there was a black Escalade and nothing else. It was the cleanest garage I had ever seen.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/dwg083-fr-re-co-lg.jpg)

After going through the security to get into the house, I walked into a very modern looking kitchen with all new appliances. We kept walking until we got into the living room. It had big, comfortable leather couches and chairs, and one of the biggest TVs I’d ever seen, a fireplace with a sword above it, and a fur rug below it.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/eric-living-rm-rooftop.jpg)

“Please sit down, Sookie. I know you are overwhelmed right now, but I promise you that you are safe. Pam should be here shortly with your food. I have bedrooms upstairs if you want to stay up there or there are bedrooms downstairs. The downstairs ones are completely light tight and no one can get in without being in the security system. I would like for you to stay with me, but if you feel uncomfortable you can stay in Pam’s room or upstairs.”

I sat there for a minute taking it all in. My life used to be so simple and now I was hiding from the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. Never thought I would say that…

“I’ll stay wherever you want me. I don’t want to inconvenience you any. I truly appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”

“Sookie, I take care of what is mine and you are not an inconvenience. I want you here. If I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here.”

“I know. I’m sorry. You’re right; I’m just overwhelmed right now.”

Eric pulled me closer and I snuggled up to his side. He lightly ran his hand up and down my arm until Pam arrived.

“Alright, I have everything I can think of that our dear, sweet Sookie could need for a couple of days. I can get more later. Now, would you please explain what’s going on?”

“Sit down, Pam, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

I left to go into the kitchen and put away the food while Eric told Pam what was happening with the Queen. After I put away all the groceries, I put a pizza into the oven for dinner. There were still a bunch of bags on the counter, but I decided to deal with all that later and joined Eric and Pam.

“So what are you planning to do about the Queen?” Pam asked Eric.

“We have a few options that I want to discuss with Sookie. I have a feeling she isn’t going to like any of them. We’re very new in this relationship.”

“Relationship? When did that happen? You don’t do relationships!” Pam exclaimed.

“Pam,” Eric said sternly. “What are your ideas?”

“I don’t know. Obviously, you don’t want to hand her over. Right?” He nodded. “Obviously.”

“Do you know if she’s a fairy?”

“No, I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll even be able to tell after having her blood.”

“You haven’t had her blood yet? What the hell have you two been doing?”  Eric just glared at her. “You don’t want to be King so you’re not going to kill Sophie Anne. Although it would be nice to get rid of her.”

“No, I don’t want to be King. I think I need to talk to Sookie alone about her options. Why don’t you go and close Fangtasia, and then come here first thing tomorrow night? We’ll finish this discussion then.”

“Fine. I’ll finish putting away the stuff in the kitchen and I’ll see you tomorrow night. Sookie, you do make things so very interesting.”

“Come over here, Sookie, and let’s talk. I want to tell you what I think our options are,” he said as he patted the spot next to him.

I sat on the other side of the couch from him and turned my body toward him. He slid over a little closer and held both my hands in one of his.

“I know that we are very new to this relationship and what I’m about to suggest may sound extreme, but I’ll do any of them for you. I wouldn’t suggest them if I didn’t want to do them.”

I nodded. They must be bad if he was putting it like this. I didn’t think I’d ever seen Eric act like this.

“One option is to form a blood bond. On top of that, we can pledge to each other for extra protection. Another option is to leave the country, but I don’t know when we would be able to come back. The last option would be for me to kill the Queen and become King.”

“I know you don’t want to be the King, so that’s out,” He gave me a small smile. “I don’t want to leave the country and never see my friends and family again. Can you explain what a blood bond and pledging are?”

“A blood bond is when a vampire and a human mutually exchange blood three times. Supes would be able to smell that you are mine. If anyone was to try to take you from me, hurt you, or drink from you, then it would be considered an offense, and it would be my right to kill them. This is permanent and can never be broken. We would be bound together for the rest of your life. You would be able to feel my emotions just as I would feel yours. I would always be able to locate you, and we could send emotions back and forth to each other. For example, if you were scared, then I could try to send calm feelings to you. The stronger we feel for one another and the more exchanges we have make the bond stronger. There may be more, but this is something so rare that vampires normally do not form with humans, so there isn’t a great deal of information.”

“So could you make me feel things that weren’t real? Would you be able to control me?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I will not be able to control you or make you feel things that are not real. I couldn’t make you dislike someone or make you walk into traffic.”

“I thought vampires liked their secrecy. I can’t imagine you wanting me to feel your emotions. How many times have you had a blood bond with someone?”

He chuckled at this and gave me a small smile, “You are right, vampires do like their secrecy, and I have never had a blood bond with anyone. Vampires do not give their blood out freely. Before I met you, the last person I gave my blood was Pam. Right now, the only humans that have my blood are you and Lafayette. I only gave him my blood to heal him after you found him in the basement.”

“Let’s not get into talking about Lafayette and the basement right now. What were you talking about when you said that pledging was extra protection?”

“If we pledge a ceremonial knife to each other, it’s the same as a human marriage in the Supe community.”

“Married! I think it’s a little soon to be getting married, and I don’t know why you would want to be bound to me until I die. You do realize that I will die one day. I will get old, gray, wrinkly, and saggy. There would be no way you could possibly want me when I look like your grandma.”

“I do agree that it is a bit too soon to be talking marriage. It doesn’t have to happen right now. It could wait. As for being bound to you until you die, maybe one day you’ll decide you would want to be turned, but that is a discussion for another time. If you decide to remain human, then, yes, you will get old and die, but a relationship such as ours does not have to be sexual in nature.”

“I just don’t know, Eric. This is so much to take in, and it’s so unbelievable that you would even be willing to do these things, especially for me. I’m going to need some time to think this over. It probably wouldn’t be as difficult if we both loved one another and had been together for a longer time. I mean, what if we don’t work out? I can’t imagine loving you while being old, and then seeing and feeling you with younger women.”

“I understand you need time, and that this is a very important decision for you to make. Don’t worry about when you are older; you have no idea what you may be like by then, but I can most certainly assure you I would never parade women in front of you. I promised you I would be faithful to you and I swore to it.”

“I’m fairly certain when you said you wanted to be in a relationship with me you weren’t planning on being bound to me for the next 60 or so years. If we didn’t work out or I decided not be a vampire, having a blood bond wouldn’t be very fair to either of us.”

“Are you already deciding that we will not make it, Sookie? Please, just consider it. Think about all your options. I will do whatever it is you want. That’s enough serious talk for tonight. You need to eat your pizza while we watch some TV and try to relax.”


	9. Chapter 9

We sat watching TV while I ate my pizza. I kept glancing over at Eric because it certainly didn’t seem as though  he was trying to relax. It looked like he had a million things on his mind. How was I supposed to relax if I could tell he was sitting there trying to come up  with  way s  to get me out  this mess ?

“Eric, you aren ’ t relaxing,” I  told him  once I had finished my pizza.

“I’m not the one who needs to relax. I don’t want you to be stressed out any more than you  already are.  I’ve given you  a great deal  to think about tonight,” he said  while  he looked at me apologetically.

“How long is it before dawn?”

“Just a couple of hours. I know you are tired,” he sighed. “How about I show you to where you will be sleeping?” I nodded and followed him.

We walked into what looked like the master bedroom ,  and then into the closet. His closet was larger than my bedroom and filled with clothing. On the back wall of the closet, he opened up a security panel. Once he put in his code and scanned his  thumb print, the door hissed open and he held out his hand for me.

“The security code I gave you last night and your fingerprint will work here ,  so if you want to come upstairs during the day you can.”

Once again, it  was  as if  there was a nother entire  house down here. The furniture was all very big, dark, and comfortable looking. It looked very much like Eric.

“ This floor  is just as beautiful as  the one  upstairs. It’s very you.”

He turned to look at me with a smirk, “Thank you .  Pam doesn’t like it, but if it was up to her everything would probably be pink and ridiculously feminine. I’ll have to show you her room sometime.”

We walked until we came to his bedroom door. “Why don’t you try using your security code  again  to make sure it works? I would hate for you to be stuck in here if you didn’t want  to be .”

After I went through all the security,  the  door opened and it had to have been at least

three inches of steel. He definitely took his security seriously.

“The bedrooms down here are all lined with iron and silver in  both  the doors and walls. No one can break in. You will be very safe down here ,  I promise you.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of me. I really appreciate it ,  and I want you to know that I feel very safe with you,” I said  and  gave him a small smile. He gave me a nod and ushered me into the bedroom.

After turning on a small light, I finally got to see what Eric’s bedroom looked like. The main focal point was  the very  large bed.  It was even bigger than the one I saw last night. All the furniture was a very dark wood.  There was only  the  bed, a couple of nightstands, a chair by the closet, and a dresser with a mirror above it in the room.

“ H ere is the bathroom if you want to  freshen  up before you go to bed. I’ll leave you to get some rest and see you tomorrow night after I rise.”

“Wait!  Y ou ’re not  stay ing  with me?  Will you a t least stay until I fall asleep?” I hated  sounding and being this needy. “Unless you have other things you  need  to be doing.”

“I  will  stay if you  would like me to.  Go  ahead and  get ready for bed,” he said  while  he ushered me into the bathroom.

After  going through my usual routine  and brushing my teeth ,  I realized that I didn’t have anything to sleep in. I didn’t even know if Pam had brought me any  p j’s.  I figured I would ask Eric if I could borrow a nother  shirt .

“Eric,  may  I borrow a shirt to sleep in?” I said  when  I stepped out of the bathroom.

He walked into his closet and came out with a black  Fangtasia  t-shirt .

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/fangtasia-tshirt-rooftop.jpg)

“Thank you,” I w ent  back into the bathroom ,  changed my clothes ,  and  put on  Eric’s t-shirt. I’d have to go upstairs tomorrow to see what all Pam  had  brought me. When I walked into the room, Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. I walked to the other side of the bed and got in.

“If you have important stuff to do ,  you don’t have to stay with me.”

He smiled at me, s e t his phone on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and then took off his boots. He stood up and took them into the closet. Wow, he was tidy !   I’d always heard men lived like pigs.  I knew Jason sure did.

“I was  just  checking my email. I’m done with work for tonight. I can stay with you,” he said while sliding into bed.

We both  lay  on our backs for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before Eric broke the silence.

“Are you uncomfortable sleeping in here with me?” he asked .

“No .  I don’t know. I was just thinking about everything,” I said and looked over at him. “It’s  so much  to take in. I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should just leave  on my own.  I appreciate your offer, but all these things are  just  too much for you to take on. I never wanted to put you or anyone else in this position,” I said  while the  tears  once again  welled up .

“Come here,” he said as we moved closer together and I laid my head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

“I know this is a  very major  decision, but I  have  told you that I will do anything you want .  I  will not allow  the Queen or anybody else  to  take you.”

“Why are willing to do so much  and put yourself at such risk  for me?” I asked him ,  and he pulled back a little so he  could  look down  upon  me.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I ,  I … I care about you,” he said  while  he tightened his arms around me , n o longer looking at me.

I stretched up and lightly kissed him on the lips, “I never thought I would say this, but I care about you ,  too, Eric Northman.”

The next thing I knew Eric was hovering above me. He had a slight smi le  on his face wh ile  he lowered his head and gently kissed me. I never thought a 1000-year-old vampire could be so sweet and  so  gentle. After a few minutes, our kisses were becoming more passionate and our hands began  to wander.

I  ran  my hands all over his back, over his broad shoulders  while  feeling his muscles move  as  his hands rubb ed  up my arms and sides. When I finally needed to breathe ,  his kisses trailed down my neck. I reached down to  pull  off his shirt ,  and he sat up  to  help me remove it. All I could do was  to stare at him for  the moment.

Eric Northman had the body of Adonis. I had never seen a more perfect chest and abs. I ran my hands over the fine muscles of his stomach and trailed them up to his pecs. I sat up, kissed one of his nipples, and then took it into my mouth.

“Bite just a little,” he told me ,  and when I did, he let out a moan that made my panties even wetter. I switched to the other side,  and  then worked my way up his neck, and then back to his mouth.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth  letting  him in. I  was certain  it was  im possible to ever get tired of kissing this man. Our tongues battled for dominance  while  his hands reached to pull off my shirt.

Once my shirt  had disappeared,  Eric’s hands move d  to my knead my breasts and pluck my nipples.

“You have the most beautiful breast s  I have ever seen,” he said  while  he stared at them in  obvious wonder.

His kisses trail ed  down my neck to my breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. My other nipple was being plucked and rolled with his fingers.  Oh…  It felt so good …  I moaned and arched my back to meet him.

His kisses  began  trailing down to my stomach and he continued with open mouth kisses down to my panties. He hooked his fingers in  them  and off  they went!

I had never felt this before. Bill had never done this and while it felt so incredible , I was  so  nervous. He licked up my leg  leaving open  mouth kisses,  though  when he got to my core, I  all at once became  tense .

“What are you doing?” I squeaked out nervously.

“Sookie, why are you so nervous? Do you want me to stop?”

“I just don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before. I’m sorry I’m so nervous. I guess you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into.”

“I know you don’t have a lot of experience and that’s okay with me. I’m trying to give you pleasure so just relax and if you want me to stop ,  I will.”

“O K,  I’ll try… ”

He smirked and buried his head between my thighs. Then I felt his tongue lick me from my entrance to my clit.

“Oh  M y God, Eric! That feels so good ! ” I  managed to  moan out.  . I felt him smile against me. He inserted first one finger then another. His tongue and fingers found the perfect rhythm ,  and it  wasn’t long before I felt the warmth of my impending orgasm  wash  over  me. I was moaning and writhing all over the place. I shouted Eric’s name when my orgasm  took me away.

Once I was finally coming down, he started kissing back up my body. When he finally reached my lips, I could taste myself on him ,  and  I was even more  turned on .

I ran my hands down his chest to his pants. I fumbled  while  trying to un button  and  un zip  them.

“I need  a little  help ,”  I giggled. “You ’re wearing  too  much clothing.”

Eric  stood up and ripped his  off  pants ,  and then I saw him in all his naked glory for the first time. My eyes scanned his body, but when they reached his gracious plenty, I got a  bit intimidated.  It . Was. H uge. I knew I hadn’t seen many, but he was above average, above large even !

“I don’t think that thing’s going to fit inside of me,” I said apprehensively.

He smirked  while  he crawled back up the bed toward me. “It will fit ,  don’t worry. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you. I wasn’t expecting this tonight.”

“I want to do this. I’m just worried it’s going to hurt.”

“It’s not going to hurt. We’ll take it slow. If you want to stop at any time, we will. Relax and let me take care of you.”

I nodded and put my hands on his face to pull him down to me. “Kiss me.”

His lips press ed  against mine and we both smiled. “Tell me you want this. I need you to tell me that you want this , t hat you want me,” he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

“I want  you . I want  this, ” I said with a big smile on my face.

He smashed his lips to mine, rubbed his gracious plenty along my slit a few times, and then pressed his tip against my entrance. His kisses were the most sensual thing I had ever experienced  while  he slowly  pushe d  his way in. How many different ways c ould  this man kiss?  I couldn’t wait to find out.

Once he was all the way in, he stilled and looked me in the eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, please keep going,” I said as I smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss me while I thrust my hips up. He moved in and out of me slowly while kissing me. I ran my hands down to his award-winning ass and pushed him in as deep ly  as he could go  while  I met him thrust for thrust.

We picked up speed a n d he trailed kisses down my neck ,  and then took one of my nipples into his mouth. “I’m so close, Eric. So close.”

He snaked his hand between us and his thumb slid along my wetness until he reached my clit rubbing it in a quick rhythm. I felt my orgasm building and building.

“Oh God, Eric! Don’t stop!” When my  climax took  over me, I  called out  his name over and over. He kept moving for a few more thrust s  until I felt him tense up and  he  groan ed  out my name. “Detta är bäst. Detta är rätt , ” He said  when  he leaned down to  gently  kiss me .  He supported his weight on his elbows while he nuzzled my neck for a few minutes before finally mov ing  over to the side and bringing me with him.

While I tried to catch my breath, Eric rubbed my back  and  I laid my head on his chest.  Once  I finally had  my breathing under control, I asked him, “What was that you said there at the end? Was that Swedish?”

His hand stilled on my back before he replied, “It’s Swedish.”

“What did you say?”

He wrapped both arms around me and squeezed. “I said this is best. This is right.”

“It was pretty good,” I said with a lazy, sated smile.

“Pretty good? Is that all it was?” He smirked.

“Are you fishing?” I giggled. “I never thought you would need a compliment. You know, I’ve only been with Bill and I’m sure you’ll love this,” I said as I lifted my head up to look at him. “You’re the best I’ve ever had. It was great!”

He just smirked at me. “Was that the true Eric Northman experience?” I asked while I laid my head on his shoulder.

He raised his eyebrow up at me, replying. “That was the true Sookie Stackhouse experience.”

“Really and what is that experience?”

“Sookie,” he said as he looked up at the ceiling. “This is not easy for me. I’m not used opening up to anyone or talking about feelings.”

“I understand. I’m sure that it’s hard to change or do something different after 1000 years,” I said as I wrapped my arm around his stomach and gave him a little squeeze.

“I’ve never had sex with someone I care about.  Ever . So yes, I wanted to make sure it was good for you , t hat I didn’t hurt you or that you would regret it,” he said as he tilted his head looking down  to face  me.

I rolled on top of him and looked into his eyes. “Of course I don’t regret it. You asked me if I wanted to continue and you were willing to stop if that was what I wanted.  You didn’t hurt me and ,  although it wasn’t something I had planned, I wanted you.  I still want you. I never thought sex with you would ever be anything like that,” I said as a blushed crept onto my cheeks.

“Like what?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “It wasn’t fast vampire sex. It was nice, slow, and sweet. Kind of like how I used to think you were an asshole, but now I get to see this side of you.”

“I’m still an asshole ,  Sookie ,  and only you get to see this side of me,” he sighed and gave me a light squeeze. “I’m going to need go to Fangtasia this week. I’ll have to treat you differently ,  and you can’t fight with me in front of anyone. I can’t  be made to  look weak , e specially now.”

“I know and I don’t want you to look weak. We don’t fight that much now, do we?”

“No, we haven’t been fighting. I’m just worried that your feelings  may  get hurt by something that I do. Something that I don’t want to do, but need to do in front of other vampires ,  and then you will try to fight with me.”

“I understand. I really do,” I replied.

“Not that I want to pressure you, but if we had a blood bond and we were in a situation, you would know what I was feeling. I could send you caution or calm, but I know that you are smart and you will not overreact to situations,” he said ,  and then smiled at me.

“Thank you. I’ll try my best to not overreact. I want you to know that I’m really thinking about the blood bond.”

“I know you are and if you have any questions ,  then you can ask me and I will try to answer the best I can.”

“I know you will and thank you,” I said and leaned down and kissed him.

I sat up and started to grind myself against him. Eric’s hands went to my breasts and started to knead them.

I rose up and impaled myself on him ,  and we both let out a groan.  While  I started to rock back and forth, Eric sat up to kiss my neck and move d  down to suck on my nipples.

“That feels so good, Eric.” He moved his hands to my hips to help me move faster. I called out his name  once more  when my orgasm  pulled me over.

The next thing I knew I  was  on my back with Eric pumping into me quickly. I felt Eric tense up right as my felt my second orgasm building up in me. He growled out when his cool seed exploded in me .  His hand moved down to rub my clit in fast circles  and  I dug my nails into his back ,  yell ing  his name over and over.

Eric pulled out and I immediately felt the loss of our connection and let out a small whimper. He rolled off  of  me ,  and then laid his head on my chest. As I caught my breath, I ran my fingers through his hair.

After we laid there for a little while, Eric got up, went to the bathroom, came back with a washcloth, and cleaned me up.

Once he was back into bed, I snuggled up to his side. With my head on his chest, he ran his fingers through my hair putting me into a sleep trance.

“Good night, Eric,” I said as I yawned and kissed his chest right above his heart.

“Good night,” he said back and kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep in Eric’s arms feeling happy and safe.


	10. Chapter 10

 

I woke up to a big, strong, dead Viking holding me down. I thought back to last night with Eric and I having sex. I knew we would one day ,  of course ,  since that’s what you’re supposed to do with your boyfriend, but so much had been going on and we were so new. What I definitely hadn’t been expecting was for it to be slow and sweet. He didn’t bite me and I couldn’t understand why.  Bill had always bitten me when we had sex. I was glad that I got to see a side of him that no one else  ever  got to see. Who would have thought that underneath it all Eric Northman had a soft side?  I was  sure no one would believe me if I told them.

After I wiggled my way out from under Eric, I headed to the bathroom to  do  my morning routine. I decided that I needed to call Sam and let him know that I wouldn’t be able to come to work. I figured I  needed to give  him some notice so he  would be able to have enough time to  find someone to  cover  my shift tonight.

I headed upstairs to retrieve my phone and got my coffee going. Once I had a cup of coffee and a little bit breakfast, I called Sam. It only rang a couple time s  before Terr y  picked up the phone.

“Merlotte’s,”  Terry  answered.

“Hey,  Terry ! It’s Sookie. Is Sam there ?  I need to speak to him . ”

“Yeah, he just got done with a delivery. Let me go get him.”

“Thank you! I’ll talk to you soon.”

It took Sam a couple of minutes before he answered.

“Hey Cher! How’s it going?”

“Hey Sam! That’s kind of why I ’m  calling you. I’m kind of in some trouble and I don’t know when I’ll be able to  return  to work. I’m safe where I am, so you don’t need to worry about me.”

“What the hell? What kind of trouble are you in now that you can’t come to work? You know that I could protect you ,  don’t you?”

“I don’t really want to get into with you right now. I know that you would try to protect me, but I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me. I just wanted to let you know so hopefully you can find someone to fill in for me ,  and until further notice not put me on the schedule.”

“Does this have anything to do with vampires? What have you got ten  yourself into now?”

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it. This was not my doing. I didn’t try to get into any trouble, Sam Merlotte!”

“Why can’t you talk to me about this? I want to help you.” I could tell he was being sincere in wanting to help me.

“I know you do ,  Sam, but this isn’t something I want to talk about over the phone. I’ll try to come in real soon and  discuss it with  you .”

“I guess that ’s  all I can ask .  So I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah ,  Sam .  I’ll try and come by in a couple of days. I should go now, but I’ll see you soon. Bye!”

With that out of the way, I needed to find something to  occupy  myself  with  until Eric  rose.  I decided I’d explore his house ,  and then take a shower so I could be ready when he woke up.

Eric definitely had a beautiful home and it was very  masculine , but totally Eric. In his office, there were bookshelves filled with books in many languages  from  all over the  world.  I would definitely be spending  some  time in there  during my stay.

When I looked outside, I couldn’t believe what I saw ; a  beautiful flower garden that smelled absolutely wonderful and a large pool with  a  hot tub !  I wondered if it was heated. It probably was since  there wasn’t  a cover on it. I was sure I could convince Eric to go swimming with me one night.

After taking one last look at Eric’s gorgeous backyard, and hop ing  I’d be able to spend more time there, I headed back inside. I was  certain  that Eric would need to go into work tonight. I knew he was busy and I had  already  kept him from work for a couple of nights.

I took the bags of clothing and everything else Pam had  picked up for  me downstairs so I could shower and  be  ready.  When I looked  through the bags ,  it  appeared  as  though  Pam had bought the most expensive products available. It  would  be interesting to see if they were any better than the stuff I usually got at Wal-Mart.

I turned on the shower and p laced  all of my new products in there that I would need and  put  an outfit out on the counter. It was pretty simple ;  just a pair of jeans and a red silky top. I had to say that I  really  loved this shower. I’d never showered with so many showerheads ,  but it was great !  I’d have to look into hav ing  them installed at my house.

I had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when all of a sudden I felt big, strong, cool hands grasp me from behind. I about jumped out of my skin.

“Oh  M y God, Eric! You just about gave me a heart attack. Please don’t do that,” I squealed  when  I turn ed  around to look at  him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve never woke n  up and had someone in my shower before. I got excited ! ”

I looked down at his strained erection. “Yes, I can see how excited you are,” I gave him a little smirk, and  then took it into my soapy hands and  slowly  started to stroke him. He leaned his head back a little and groaned.

“If I have this to look forward to every time I find you in my shower ,  you better get used to me sneaking up on you,” He said before he leaned down and gave me a toe curling kiss that left me breathless.

The next thing I knew, Eric grabbed me up by my t highs  and pushed me up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. He was kissing down my neck and I felt him run his fingers through my folds before  using two of them to enter me.

“You are so wet. Is this all for me?” He asked  while  he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

“All for you! Please, I need you now!” I panted .

His fingers left me ,  and then he buried himself to the hilt in one deep thrust while crushing his lips to mine. He was thrusting hard and deep, and his grip on my thighs would probably leave bruises ,  but it felt too good,  and  I didn’t want him to stop.

“ Ah! Eric… S o close … ,” I told him as he thrust into me tw ice  more before I tumbled over the edge. I screamed out  his name ,  and  then  bit his shoulder, sen ding him  over the edge right after me.

He stood holding me against his chest while I caught my breath , and then he  leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss.

“That was just … Wow!” I giggled.

He chuckled, “I would say wow just about covers it.”

“Let me wash you. I seem to have gotten you all dirty,” he smirked .

We took our time washing each other  p aying extra attention to certain areas more than others. Once we were ready to get out of the shower we were both squeaky clean. Eric got out of the shower first, wrapped a towel around his waist, and then proceeded to wrap me up in a nice fluffy towel.

While I was drying off, I decided to  ask  what we were going to  do  tonight. “Do you need to go work tonight?” I asked.

“Unfortunately I do. I have some paperwork that I have to do and I need to spend some time on the throne or Pam will kill me. I hope that you will come with me,” he said with a hopeful look.

“Of course I’ll come with you. I talked to Sam today; I didn’t want to tell him what was going on over the phone so I told him I’d try to come see him in a day or two. I was wondering ,  if it’s not too late when we ’re  done at Fangtasia  do you think we  could  stop  by there so I can talk  with  him?”

Nodding he t old  me, “If we do not have time tonight then we will go tomorrow. When we get to Fangtasia ,  you can either join me in my office until I have to sit on the throne or you can sit out in the bar.”

“How long do you think your paperwork will take you?”

“Probably half an hour to an hour tops.”

“I’ll sit out in the bar so you can get your paperwork done. Do you want me read people

for you?”

“That is entirely up to you. I would like you to try, but if it is too much for you then you don’t have to. You can sit in my booth and alert Pam to whatever you find until I come out.”

“I can do that. Maybe while I’m there this week you can bring in some of your other employees for me to read. That way I’ll at least feel useful.”

“Sookie, you don’t have to do that. I enjoy having you here and if you want to read my employees , that’s fine. I understand that you are used to keeping busy, but I will pay you for your time.”

“You don’t need to pay me. It’s too much money and I want to help you.”

“How about we compromise? I will pay you $100 an hour tonight and if you read my employees on the other nights I will still pay you the $500 a night.”

“I don’t know about that. I could read for over five hours tonight and make more than $500.”

“I only plan on being there for about two hours. I’ll happily pay you $500 a night  as  our contract s tates , but I would be much happier if you let me pay you more.”

“It’s too much, Eric. I don’t think I should get that much money for something I have no control over.”

“You’ll be doing me a great service. You don’t understand how helpful you  w ould be  while  possibly saving me  a great deal  of money and trouble. How about we talk about how much money I’ll pay you once you’ve done the job for a night and you  truly  see how useful you are?”

“That’s fine; we can discuss this later after you find out that I’m not  as  useful as you think I’ll be. I need to blow dry my hair ,  put a little makeup on ,  and then I’ll be ready to go. Is this outfit alright with you?”

He scanned my body from head to toe, his eyes becoming more hooded the further he went.

“Of course your outfit’s fine. You look very nice tonight. Why are you asking about your outfit?” he asked with his brows furrowed.

“It’s not what people normally wear to your bar so I thought I would ask.”

“You can wear whatever you want. I don’t want you to look like everyone else at the bar. I’m not interested in them. None of them are unique like you.”

I gave him a big smile  while  I walked over to him and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him quickly before I finished getting ready. Once I was al l  ready, I went upstairs where I found Eric drinking a glass full of blood.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” I said to him  while  I gathered up my purse and phone.

Once we were in his Corvette driving at the speed of light toward Fangtasia, I decided to ask him about not feeding from me.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything,” he said.

“Last night when we had sex you didn’t bite me. Why?” I saw him glance over at me.

“That’s not what last night was about.”

“Okay,” I said drawing out the work. “You didn’t bite me tonight either.” His only response was to raise an eyebrow at me.

“Bill always bit me when we had sex. I thought that vampires always bite whoever they have sex with.”

“We do not have to bite when we have sex just like we can feed from someone and not have sex with them,” he stated.

“Have you been feeding off of anyone?” I asked almost afraid of the answer. I knew that he said he wouldn’t when we had our talk, but he hadn’t feed from me.

“No, I haven’t feed off anyone in a while. I told you that I wouldn’t. I’m a very old vampire and I don’t need to feed very often.”

“When was the last time you feed off of anyone?”

“Right before Dallas,” he quickly glanced over at me.

“That’s been a long time. How often do you need to feed?”

“Once every two to three weeks is how often I need to feed before I start feeling any side effects from not feeding. Normally I would feed every other day.”

“Do you not want to feed from me?” I had to ask since he didn’t bite me last night or tonight. It had been a long time  for  him.

“Of course I want to! I told you before that I would never make you feed me though. I am fine drinking from bagged blood and an occasional  TruBlood . I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I want to feed you,” I said with a blush. “You are taking care of me and I would like to take care of you. I want you to,” I said,  and I  quietly continued. “I thought there was something wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything. Just like I was not expecting sex last night. I wanted to wait until you were ready.”

“You are a very sweet man, Eric Northman,” I smiled at him.

“I don’t think anyone has ever called me sweet. Don’t tell anyone. I can’t let it get out,” he smirked at me.

“I won’t tell a soul. Your secret’s safe with me , ” I laughed at him.

It only took another couple of minutes  before we arrived  at Fangtasia. When we walked into the back door for employees, Pam was waiting for us.

“Pam ,  show Sookie to my booth. She’s going to be reading people tonight ,  so keep a look out in case she needs to tell you anything. I’ll be out to sit on the throne once I am done with my paperwork.” He leaned down a nd  kissed me on top of my head and headed into his office.

I followed Pam out into the bar where she showed me to Eric’s booth. When I sat down,

I noticed Pam giving me a look.

“What’s with the look Pam?” I asked her.

“What’s going on with you and my Master?”

“Don’t you think you should ask him?”

“He  won’t  tell me. Last night he was upset for most of the evening ,  and then very happy toward the end ,  and the night before he was very distressed. So I’m asking you,” she said ,  giving me an expectant look.

“I couldn’t tell you, Pam. I don’t know what’s causing what ever  you’re getting from him.”

“You know,” she said. “You’ve been with him. What were you doing?”

“Well ,  last night he found the scent s  of some Weres at my house , s o we went back to his house. You know th at . He gave me some options for protection. The night before that was when we  discovered the Queen sent Bill to procure me. That’s really all I know.”

“The Queen sent Bill? Interesting. Well ,  my Master is happy again tonight and that is very good. He hasn’t been happy in a long time. I don’t know if he has ever been this happy.”

“Really?” I asked. Could I be making him that happy?

“Yes. Really,” she said tilting her head to the side. “I will be by the bar. Let me know if you need anything.”

After just a minute of Pam leaving the booth, Ginger came over to take my order.

“What can I get for you tonight?”

“I’ll have one of those Vampire Kiss drinks that I had the other night.”

“Sure thing. I be back with it in just a few minutes.”

I decided that I should get to work. I lowered my shields and listened in  on  everyone around me.

During the time Eric was in his office doing paperwork, I sipped my drink and found a few underage kids and a drug dealer. Pam got rid of the underage kids by scaring the crap of them and glamoured the drug dealer to no longer sell drugs and to never come back.

Once Eric came out most of the thoughts were about having sex with him. One girl’s thoughts though were definite because she had been with him before. I tried not to let it bother me. I mean ,  I knew that Eric had been with others before me, but it was hard having  a  front row seat into someone’s head remembering every detail.

I wonder if he is going to pick me tonight.

I haven’t seen him pick anyone since the last time he was with me.

Maybe he only wants me. He doesn’t want any others.

I bet I get him to take me home tonight.

Maybe I should go up to him , l et him know that I’m interested.

I watched her  while  she decided if she should try to get his attention. This was definitely not  a  part of the job that I liked.  If I had to deal with this every night ,  then I ,  without  a  doubt ,  d id  not want the job.

I noticed Eric look over at me with a raised eyebrow. I was sure he was sensing my frustration and slight jealousy toward the girl  vying  for his  attention. I wondered how many of these women he had slept with were here right now.

Little Miss Fangbanger walked up into front of the dais, but Eric didn’t even notice. He was messing around  with  his phone. I wondered what he did on his phone while he was up there. He couldn’t possibly be answering emails for an hour or more.

I watched as Miss Fangbanger tried to reach up to touch Eric’s leg. He lowered his phone and glared at her with his fangs down. She looked scared ,  but still didn’t give up.

“Hey baby! I thought I would see if you were interested in going back to your office or maybe somewhere else,” I heard her say .  I couldn’t believe she said that to him with him glaring  at  her like he was. It made me wonder if he always glared at the fangbangers like that ,  and then went to fuck them.

I watched as Eric lean ed  forward , still  glaring at her. “I do not want to go anywhere with you. Do not come back to my bar. Now go , ” With that, he leaned back ,  but she didn’t seem to get the picture ;  in fact ,  it only made her more  persistent.

“Come on ,  baby. Don’t you want to have some fun? I noticed you haven’t been taking anyone else back to your office since you’ve had me. I can show you a good time.”

Eric stood up, towering over her , and  then got right in her face  with  his fangs gleaming in the light. “Did you not just hear me? I said to leave my bar and to never come back. I DO NOT want you! Get out of my face NOW!”

Little Miss Fangbanger scurried out of the bar as fast as she could. I saw Pam over at the bar with an amused expression on her face. She loved to scare the vermin.

I looked over at Eric and he was already looking at me. I couldn’t tell what he was feeling since he had his stone cold face on. I turned back to look at the crowd to see if I could find any more trouble.

It was only about another thirty minutes before Eric rose  from  his throne and came over to the booth. He extended his hand to me. I took it and we walked out of the bar without saying a word to each other.

We were getting on the highway to head to Bon Temps when he finally spoke. He seemed  angry,  so I had just kept quiet and thought about what I would say to Sam when I saw him.

“Are you going to talk to me ,  Sookie?” He asked looking over at me.

“Of course,” I said as I turned my body toward him. “What do you want to talk about? I found one drug dealer and a few underage customers, but that was it,” I shrugged.  “No drainers or anyone from the Fellowship of the Sun.”

“That was not what I thought you would want to talk about. I thought you might want to talk about the fangbanger  who  propositioned me.”

“Well, she thought you must really like her since she hasn’t seen you taking anyone else back to your office. She thought maybe you would take her home or somewhere else.”

“I d idn’t  want to know what she was thinking about,” he said heatedly. “I want to know  what you’re thinking. I … I don’t know. I didn’t like that you … I don’t know ,  Sookie. I’m sorry for the situation.”

“Well ,  it wasn’t fun reading her thoughts before she tried to get your attention ,  and I certainly didn’t enjoy watching the replay of you having sex with her,” I noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten.  “I don’t enjoy all the people there imagining having sex with you, but reliving it wasn’t fun. It’s not as if I thought you were a virgin before. It just sucks to have to watch it in someone else’s mind.”

“There shouldn’t be anyone else f rom whom  you  will have  to read that ,”  he said looking straight ahead.

“How c ould  that be? Was she like your main fuck or something?”

“No,” he said ,  bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Nothing like that. Normally I would glamour anyone I fucked or fed from, but I was sloppy with her. It was right before Dallas and I was worried about Godric , s o there should be no others.”

“I guess that makes me feel a little better. You certainly weren’t nice to her when you had sex.”

“No, I was not,” he shook his head. “Does that scare you?”

“If I had seen that before we had sex ,  then ,  yes ,  it would have, but I know you can be different. Is that how you want to have sex with me?”

“No! No! I would never treat you that  way ! I really wish you wouldn’t have seen that.”

“Why did you treat her like that? Is that how you treated all the people you had sex with?”

“Not all ,  but most,” he shrugged. “It’s hard for me to explain. I’m a vampire and I never cared about the women I was with ;  it was just a release, but they did enjoy it. I would never treat you like that. You know that I care about you and I will always treat you with respect.”

I really didn’t know what to say. I wished I hadn’t seen Eric in her memories. When I thought about what sex with Eric would be like, it was pretty much like what I saw in her mind. I mean, it was kind of like watching your boyfriend in a porno. No one wants to watch their boyfriend having sex with someone else, especially when they just had sex for the first time with him the night before.

Eric brought me out of all my thinking. “Are you sure you want to go see Sam tonight?”

“I do. I want to get this over with. Can I ask you a question?”

“You know you can.”

“Can I tell Sam everything? I think it will be much easier if I can just tell him so he’ll understand.”

I looked over at Eric and he had that damn eyebrow quirked up. “You can tell him anything you want. I just ask that you do not tell him where I live.”

“I would never tell him or anyone where you live. I hope you know that. I hold that knowledge as knowing it’s very sacred.”

He only nodded. We didn’t speak for the rest of the way. I don’t know what he was thinking about, but I was hoping things went well with Sam.  I knew how much he hated me having anything to do with vampires.

Once we got to Merlotte’s ,  I turned to look at Eric. “Could you stay in the car while I go in and talk to Sam?”

“If that is what you want,” he shrugged.

“Thank you, I’ll be right back,” I leaned over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When I walked in Sam was at the bar and gave me a big smile.

“Hey Cher! Do you want to come back to my office?” I nodded and we went back to his office. Once we sat down ,  Sam said, “So ,  can you tell me what’s going on now?”

I took a deep breath before I started, “I found out the other night that Bill is working for the Queen of Louisiana as her procurer. He was sent for me so I signed a contract to work for Eric and he sent it to the Queen to hold her off. After signing the contract, Eric brought me home. When we got out, he smelled two different Were scents outside my home. He didn’t recognize them so we left ,  and I’m staying with him until we get this cleared up.”

I looked up to see Sam’s reaction and his face was beet red. He looked as if he was about ready to blow up.

“What the hell are you thinking? I told you to stay away from all those damn vampires.”

“This is not my fault,” I exclaimed. “The Queen sent Bill here. I didn’t seek him out. This was going to happen no matter what.  Hadley’s the queen’s pet and she told her all about me.”

“Now you are  in  even deeper with the vampires and you’re staying with Eric. Why didn’t you come to me? You know I would do anything for you and protect you,” Sam replied, hurt evident in his voice.

“How are you going to protect me from the Queen? You can’t take out a bunch of vampires. None of this is my fault ,  and I’m sorry that you don’t like Eric, but he is protecting me and knows what he’s doing.”

“You can’t trust Eric Northman. He’s only using you. I don’t want to see you get hurt by another vampire.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but I also want you to know that Eric and I are seeing each other now.”

“No!” he shouted and stood up. “I can’t let you do that. I’m your friend and you need to get away from him and from all vampires.”

“That’s not going to happen Sam! I really like Eric. I’m sorry you feel like that, but you have no say in my love life.”

“How can you like him? He is evil, cruel, and ruthless. He’s only going to use you. Once he gets tired of you he’ll toss you away.”

“He’s not evil. Just because he’s a vampire does not make him evil. If that was the case then I could say that you’re evil since you’re a shifter.”

“How can you say that Sookie? I did not ask to be like this!”

“And guess what ?  Eric didn’t ask to be a vampire!” I stood up . T his was going nowhere.

“Where are you going? You can’t leave. Stay here, I’ll take care of you, and keep you safe.”

“I’m leaving! I’ll let you know when I can come back to work.” I started for the door, but Sam grabbed my arm.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“I’m leaving ,  Sam. I’m sorry,” I said while trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. “You need to let go of my arm.”

“I’m trying to help you out ,  but if you leave then don’t come back.”

“If that’s how you feel ,  then fine ,  I quit,” I said as the tears started to fall. “Now let go of me!” I ripped my arm from his grasp and rushed out of his office.

When I crossed over the threshold of Sam’s office, I ran straight into a  black ,  cotton, hard chest. I looked up to see Eric’s face ,  and he looked pissed. I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

“Can we please just go?” I asked Eric.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked with concern etched all over his face.

“I’m fine. Let’s just please go home.” He wiped some tears from my face with the pad of his thumb and nodded.

Putting one arm around my shoulders, he said, “Let’s go home.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eric helped me get into the car, was around his side, and starting the car before I could even blink.

“Sookie,” Eric said. “Will you tell me what happened in there with the shifter?”

“It was his standard bullshit about how I needed to stay away from vampires. I told him that you’re going to protect me and that we’re together. He didn’t like that very much and he told me he wasn’t going to let me leave. We fought, and he told me if I left then I shouldn’t come back, so I quit,” I told him as I looked out the window.

“Did he hurt you?” Eric asked anger apparent in his voice.

“He grabbed my arm to stop me, but it didn’t hurt.”

“Are you sure? Are you not telling me that so I don’t go back in and kill him? You were very upset.”

“Yes, I was upset, but I’m sure. He was trying to tell me you were evil because you’re a vampire. I told him if that was the case then the same could be said for him since he’s a shifter. He didn’t like that very much.”

“I would say not,” he chuckled.

I turned to give him a small smile. Eric reached over and wiped away the tears on my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I don’t like to see you cry,” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry. That’s not how I expected my talk would go with Sam. He knows he can’t protect me from a bunch of vampires. If he really cared he would be happy that you’re protecting me.”

“He’s acting this way because he’s interested in you and because of his hatred of vampires.”

“He was my boss and friend. I would never date Sam!” I exclaimed.

“I hope that isn’t your rule. Not dating your bosses,” he smirked.

“It is.  It’s never a good idea to date your boss.  Too many things could go wrong.”

“I thought you were going to work for me some.” He looked as if he could pout.

“I am,” I said with a coy smile.

“How will that work if you won’t date your boss?”

“I guess I’ll just have to make another rule stating that I can only date my boss if he’s super hot and sexy,” I giggled.

“You think I’m hot and sexy? I would definitely agree with the sexy, but not the hot part.”

“Could your ego be any bigger?” I laughed.

“We can always try to find out.” He laughed back. “So what did you do today, Lover?”

“Lover?” I asked. I noticed a big smile on his face. “Well, I explored your house. Do you mind if I read some of your books in your office?”

“You can read whatever you want. Nothing is off-limits to you.”

“How many languages do you speak? There are books in there that look like they are from several different languages.”

“I speak twenty-five and a few dead languages. No one speaks Old Norse, the language I grew up using as a human and Godric taught me a couple of others.”

“That is amazing! Maybe someday you can teach me a language, maybe Old Norse or Swedish.”

“You would want to learn my language?” He asked with wonder in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s a part of you and I would like to learn more about you,” I said as I squeezed his hand over the gearshift.

“Then it would be my pleasure to teach you,” he said with seductive smile.

“Does it bother you to talk about your human life?”

“It does and it doesn’t,” he shrugged. “It is not that I’m bothered by remembering when I was human because I am a vampire like Compton. There are certain things that I do not wish to remember or talk about. I will tell you more about it someday, but now is not the time.”

“That’s fine,” I replied. I didn’t want to upset him. I knew it could be a touchy subject for some vampires.

“This is not the setting in which I would want to talk about it, and I don’t want to make the night any worse. We’ll talk about it some other time. I like that you want to know more about me. No one has ever been interested before,” he squeezed my hand in return.

“I want to know anything that you’ll tell me,” I said giving him a smile. “Hey! You didn’t tell me that you have a pool. Do you ever use it?”

“I don’t use it very often, maybe only a handful of times.”

“Really? You should definitely use it more often. Will you go swimming with me one night?”

“It would be an honor to go swimming with you. If you are at my house I will definitely use it more,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed at him, “How long have you lived in that house? How many do you have in the area?”

“I have lived in that house for ten years and it’s my primary residence. I have three other houses in the area besides the cabin you have also seen. The house we are at now is my most secure and it cannot be traced back to me.”

We were quiet for the rest of the way home. I couldn’t believe how badly my meeting with Sam went. I really thought he was a true friend. Now I had to worry about the Queen and losing my job at Merlotte’s.

I knew if I worked for Eric I would be making plenty of money, but what was I going to do with my free time? I couldn’t sit around all the time.

Once we pulled into the garage, Eric turned to look at me. “Where have you gone in your thoughts throughout most of our way home?”

“I’ve just been thinking about Sam’s reaction, how I quit, and what to do about the Queen, you know, what every girl thinks about,” I said and smiled at him.

“Let’s go inside, we can sit and talk or we can go swimming, whichever you prefer although we do need to figure out what you want to do.”

We went inside the house and I made myself a little snack of apples with caramel sauce. After fixing my snack, we sat down in the dining room. I didn’t want to get the living room or anywhere else sticky with caramel. I didn’t think Eric would appreciate that very much.

“I’m sorry the shifter reacted so badly. Maybe if you give him time he’ll calm down and see that he overreacted,” Eric said when he joined me at the table.

“It doesn’t matter. A true friend wouldn’t act like that,” I said shaking my head. “He should have been happy or relieved that you were protecting me. Instead, he went on a rant about you being evil. I know you’re no saint, but you’ve treated me better than anyone ever has. What I was supposed to do? I quit. I know I can work for you, but that’s a long drive to make all the time. What am I supposed to do all day?”

“We’ll figure out something. I would think you would be happy with one job that pays well.”

“I am. I’m just worried about being bored during the day. I guess if I keep staying awake during vampire hours I won’t have to worry about that.”

“I would very much like it if you kept vampire hours more often,” he replied with his smirk.

“I’m sure you would,” I giggled. “As for the Queen thing, I’m still thinking on that. I know I need to make a decision, but I hate putting you in this position.”

“As I have already told you, I’m not willing to do anything less but what’s best for you. Don’t worry about me. I should not affect your decision.”

“How can you say that? Of course it affects you! You will be bound to me until the day I die. What happens if we don’t work out, and then hate one other? Would you want to be tied to me for the next sixty years if that happened? What happens when I’m old, wrinkly, and gray? You’re not going to be attracted to me then. If I’m around, I would not want to see you with other women.”

“Sookie,” he sighed. “I’m not going to get tired of you. Never in all of my existence have I ever had feelings for anyone. Therefore, that makes you very special. I would never disrespect you by not remaining true to you. If for some reason in the future, you want to leave me and have a family then I would let you go if that is what you truly wanted.

“All of this is very intense for a new relationship and it would be much easier if we had been together for longer. As for you getting older, perhaps someday you might want to become a vampire. In addition, if you were to take my blood regularly then you would age much more slowly, and, with you being part-fairy, who knows how long you’ll live? Even if you were to grow old and gray, do you believe I am so shallow? You’re just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I will not forget that after spending the next sixty years with you. You need to believe and think on this as if we  _will_ work, love each other, and be happy. Are you already getting tired of me?”

“Of course I’m not getting tired of you! You’re right though; I should look at our situation just you said. We’ll be happy and I’m very lucky to have you,” I said as I gave him a big smile.

“Of course you are lucky to have me,” he replied with a smirk. “Do you have any questions for me? I would be willing to answer anything you have to ask me.”

“I don’t really have any questions about my options. I’m almost certain I know what I want to do.”

“I am glad you are close to a decision. I don’t want to pressure you, but I want to make you as safe as possible, as soon as possible.”

“I know, and I thank you for not pressuring me. Just give me a little more time. I need tonight and you’ll have your answer by tomorrow. I promise.”

“So what do you want to do now? Do you want to go swimming?” He asked, that damn eyebrow raised.

“We can go swimming, but I don’t have a swimsuit,” I said.

“We don’t need swimsuits to get into the pool. I don’t even own one.”

“I don’t doubt that. What if the neighbors saw us? You may be fine running around naked, but I don’t want other people to see me.”

“I don’t want others to see you naked either. You don’t have to worry about anyone seeing you. My neighbors cannot see into the backyard and if anyone even tried, I’d make sure they didn’t remember.”

“If you promise that no one will be able to see us then let’s go enjoy that pool! I’m going to go into the bathroom and take care of some things and I’ll bring out some towels.”

“I’ll meet you out there unless you need me for anything.”

“I’ll be fine on my own, but thank you. I’ll see you out there in just a few minutes.”

I headed into the bathroom to do what humans do and quickly undressed. I would be furious if anyone was to catch us, but I knew that Eric would fulfill his promise to take care of anyone that tried.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.gyllene76.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Pool.jpg)

I walked out into the backyard, but I didn’t see Eric anywhere. I looked into the pool and saw him swimming back and forth at the bottom of the pool using vampire speed. Instead of waiting for him to surface I slowly stepped in.

Once I moved into the water deeply enough, I submerged myself to get my hair wet. Once I re-surfaced, I swept my hair from my face and rubbed the water out of my eyes. I noticed Eric from the deep end looking at me with a very mischievous expression  upon his face.

“What are you doing all the way down there?” I asked, even though I knew it couldn’t be anything good.

“Just watching you, that’s all,” he said with his sexy smirk and I laughed.

“Who are you trying to kid? Is that you trying to act innocent? If it is, you’re not doing a very good job.”

“What? I can’t believe you would think I have any ill intentions toward you. I am completely innocent,” he said, mock horror expressed on his handsome face.

“I’m not buying it, buddy,” I laughed as I swam toward him. Once I reached to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I looked up at him and smiled. “Hi!” I said and gave him chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hi!” He said with a genuine smile.

“You really should smile more often, you know. You have a beautiful smile.”

“Lover, I think you are the only one who has ever said that to me.”

“That’s probably because no one ever sees you smile this way. Well, I’m sure Pam has, but somehow I don’t see her describing to you the beauty of your smile.”

“Most likely not, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it to Pam. She will taunt me unmercifully with it for decades.”

“I promise I won’t,” I said giggling while he started rubbing his hands up my arms. Suddenly, he stopped and his entire body tensed. “What is it? Is someone watching us?”

“Did the shifter cause these bruises on your arms, Sookie?” I looked down at my arms where Sam had grabbed ahold of me earlier and saw the bruises that had begun to form.

“I don’t know. My adrenaline was really pumping, I guess.  I really didn’t feel it at the time. I’m fine though, Eric, really. Let’s just enjoy being in the pool for a little while.”

“I cannot allow him get away with this. He hurt you, Sookie. We should drive there right now to show him what he has done to you, and then I will rip off his arms,”  he said while growling.

“No! We don’t need to do that. Please! I just want to stay here and enjoy the pool with you. If you really have to do something, you can take a picture of them when we get inside. Please, can we just stay home?” I begged.

I hoped I would convince Eric to not go and retaliate against Sam. I knew Sam hadn’t meant to hurt me, and I would feel terrible and guilty as sin if he were killed over a trivial argument. I could tell in some way that if Eric weren’t with me at that moment that he would have been running off on a rampage.

“I must do something regarding this, Sookie. When we go back inside we will take pictures, but this isn’t over. The shifter should have never laid his hands on you. I should have just killed him while we were there.”

“Eric, please don’t do anything to Sam. My guilt would be overwhelming if anything were to happen to him because of me. You should be happy that I quit and I will only work for you at this point.”

“It does bring me great relief and happiness that you will no longer be there. You have always been so much more capable than that place. You will even surpass that which you’ll be offering Fangtasia, but I must admit that I have always been selfish and I will enjoy your presence there. It is only for you that I will not harm the shifter physically.”

“Physically? What’s that mean?” I asked him.

“I will threaten him and I will show him the pictures. We will send them to him tonight. I am certain he will attempt to talk to you tomorrow because when he sees them, he will know that he is in deep shit with me and will most probably be quite remorseful for having hurt you.”

“I have no intention of talking to him if or when he calls, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry he has ruined our night. Let me try to make it up to you?” I asked while I slid my hand down his back until I reached his award-winning ass.

“I like the way you think, Miss Stackhouse. I’m sure we will find something to do that will make improve our night in much more pleasurable ways.”

He leaned down and sucked on my bottom lip before kissing each corner of my mouth. I never knew what to expect from this man! If I thought he was going to be fast, then he was sweet and if I thought he was going to be sweet, he surprised me once again. Well, I guess I never really expected him to be sweet, but it was always such a delightful surprise.

Eric swam us over to the edge of the pool. Putting my back against the edge, we proceeded to make out like a couple of teenagers for what seemed like forever until I could no longer take it. “Let’s go inside,” I coaxed while I made an effort to wrap my hand around his thick cock to stroke it. He growled and zipped us out of the water. I suddenly found that I was lying on the bed with Eric leaning over me before I could even distinguish we were out of the pool!

“I want you to lie down,” I said. “I want to try something with you that I’ve never done before, so tell me if I’m doing something wrong. Okay?”

Eric lay down on the bed, nodding, while I moved to rise up on my knees beside him. I leaned over and kissed him deeply for a couple of minutes, and then worked my way down his neck until I reached one of his nipples. I ran my tongue around it while I rolled the other between my fingers. I bit his nipple knowing how much he liked it, but not hard enough to draw blood and then switched to the other side.

I kept working my way down, and once I arrived at his thick, large shaft, I licked him from base to his tip while scratching my nails down his chest. Eric moaned and closed his eyes when I took as much of him as I could into my mouth all the while stroking the rest with one hand and massaging his balls with the other.

I swirled my tongue around his head, and then dived down further upon him, taking more than before into my mouth. Eric’s groans were coming all the more frequently, so I figured I must have been doing something right. Bill had never wanted me to do this, but I had seen it in the minds of plenty to at least have some idea. Eric’s hands were in my hair and he let out a long groan.

“Sookie, I’m going to cum,” he said when his hands tightened in my hair and hips thrust forward as he shot his cum down my throat. I slowed down my bobbing and licked him clean. When I was all done, I kissed his tip. Eric then grabbed me, pulling me up to lay the mother of all kisses on me.

Once the kiss ended Eric asked, “Why did you ask me to tell you if you did something wrong? I can tell you unequivocally that there was not one single thing wrong. It was all right.”

“Really? So I did alright?” I asked him.

“More than alright. Why were you second guessing yourself, Lover?”

“I’ve never done that before. Bill hated oral sex, so I never had the opportunity. I wanted to do a good job for you.” I felt myself blush. I’d been taught that you weren’t supposed to talk about sex.

“You did an excellent job, Lover. With that being your first time, I have to say you’re a natural. You pleased me immeasurably. It was one of the best blow jobs I have ever been given, so you should be proud.” I blushed even more at his compliments.

“I have missed seeing you blush,” he said while running the back of his knuckles across my cheekbone. “I suppose I’ll have to try harder so I get to see it more often.” I slapped his arm playfully. “Now it’s my turn to show you great pleasure,” He said as he rolled us over so he that was on top of me.

Eric kissed and licked every inch of my body except for where I most wanted him. When I could no longer take it, I begged him. “Please Eric! I need you now!”

“Tell me what you need, Lover.”

“I need you inside of me right now. Please!” I begged and let out a little whimper.

“I’ll give you anything you ask. You only have to say the word,” He said while two of his fingers entered me to check my readiness. He moved onto his knees and slowly entered me. Once he was in all the way, he stopped to wait for me to adjust to his size. I didn’t know if I’d ever get used to feeling so full and complete while he was inside of me this way.

Eric looked down at me with an odd expression on his face. “What?” I asked him.

“You are so beautiful,” he said whispered, and then leaned down to kiss me. At first, it was slow and full of emotion. I wasn’t sure what the emotions were, but I knew I had never before been kissed with such fervor.

The faster he thrust into me, the more passionate the kiss grew until I had to break away for air. I looked up into his eyes and saw a man before me who treated me as no other had and likely never would if given the chance. I knew at that moment that I’d made the right decision; we should bond.

“Bite me, Eric! I want you to,” I told him while I turned my head for him to give easier access. He kissed down my neck, licked my pulse point, and with one last kiss, he sunk his fangs into my neck. The feeling of his bite sent me over the edge. I turned my head and bit down on Eric’s neck hard enough to draw blood. Eric roared against my neck and I felt him shoot his cool seed into me.

I stopped sucking after the wound closed and gave his neck a kiss. I lay back smiling lazily while I basked in the afterglow of my orgasm and tried to catch my breath.

Eric was looking down at me, a shocked expression upon his face at least it was for him. He leaned down again and gave me another slow, lingering kiss before he pulled out and rolled over taking me with him.

We laid there quietly for awhile until Eric rolled me on to my back once more and looked down at me.

“Sookie, you know we just had our first blood exchange, right?” I nodded.

“I know. I knew what I was doing. I want to bond with you and it’s not just for my protection.”

“You’ve decided to bond with me? Are you sure? Once we exchange blood three times it will be permanent.”

“I know and I would still want to bond with you, although I probably would have waited a little longer to make it permanent. Would you still want to bond with me if I wasn’t in this situation?”

“Of course I would bond to you, and just as you said, I think that if we had more time then I would have waited a little longer to make it permanent. I would like to make our third exchange special. How would you feel if we exchanged again tomorrow night, and then the night after that could be our final exchange?”

“That’s fine. I know we don’t have time to waste and we don’t want the Queen to get ahold of me.”

“She will not get ahold of you. I won’t not permit her, also this way I will not get into any trouble for protecting you. I only wanted to make sure we are on the same timetable for the exchanges so that I can make plans and arrangements for our final exchange.”

“That’s very sweet of you, but you know you don’t have to do anything like that,” I said.

“I know I don’t, but I want to, so let me plan something just for you.” I nodded. It was very sweet that he wanted to make it special. Just that he was thinking of it made it all the more special to me.

I let out a big yawn and Eric chuckled, “You should go to sleep. It’s less than an hour till dawn and you need your rest.”

“Will you stay here with me?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else. How could I pass on such an opportunity to snuggle?”

“You don’t have to if you have things to do. I’ll be fine. I’ll be asleep very soon.”

“I want to be here with you and I really do like to snuggle with you, but that’s another thing that can’t get out.”

“It will be our little secret,” I told him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I turned over on my side facing away from Eric. He snuggled in closely behind me with one hand around my waist and his face in my hair. “Good night, Eric,” I said with another big yawn.

“Good night, Lover. Sleep well.” I felt him kiss the back of my neck. Eric, the vampire to whom I was going to bond myself, the man I was falling for was the last thing that crossed my mind before I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to soft kisses being placed down my arm. What was Eric doing up already? Did I sleep the whole day away? I turned on my back to look at him.

“Hi!” I smiled up at him. “Did I sleep the whole day?” I asked.

“I believe so if this is the first you’re waking up,” I nodded my head. I couldn’t believe I had slept all day, but I guess I did go to sleep around dawn. I was definitely starting to keep vampire hours much to Eric’s delight.

“I have something I need to tell you. I don’t want you to think I was hiding it from you when you find out about it later,” I nodded for him to go on. “You asked me last night not to do anything to Sam for hurting you,” I nodded again. “Once we are bonded if anyone hurts you, I have the right to kill them. As it is now, you’re mine and he hurt you, so I could still hurt him, but with being bonded, it’s my right. I wouldn’t get into any trouble for it, no matter who it is. When we are bonded if I didn’t do anything, it would make me look weak, and also look as if I didn’t care about what happens to you, and we both know that isn’t the case,” he said, his eyes searching my face for understanding.

“Thank you for telling me and I appreciate it.”

“I told you I would always tell you the truth and I meant it. I hope that it doesn’t change your mind about bonding to me.”

“I’m not going to change my mind about it. I’m glad I know now. Would Sam know once we are bonded that if he hurt me that he would die?” I asked him.

“He would know. All Supes know what would happen to them if they caused a blood offense. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you. It didn’t even occur to me until after you fell asleep.”

“Thank you for being honest. So what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“I have to work for a couple of hours. You can come with me or you can stay here.”

“I’ll come with you. I can read the crowd again, but I need to eat something before we leave.”

“That’s fine. I’m going to go into my office and make a call. Come get me when you’re ready to leave.”

I got up and got ready for the night. Once I was ready to leave, I went up to Eric’s office to tell him I was ready and right before I got to the door, I heard him slam his phone down.

“Is everything okay?” I asked once I stepped into his office.

“It’s fine. I called your ex-shifter boss to inform him that he had hurt you last night and if it ever happens again that I will kill him. He didn’t believe me that he hurt you and demanded proof. We didn’t take pictures last night since we got carried away,” he said with a devilish smile before it quickly dropped. “I informed him that I had given you my blood so the bruises were gone.”

“I’m sorry it got ugly between the two of you.” He gave a curt nod. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.” He stood up and grabbed a bunch of papers to take with him. “What’s with all the papers?”

“Work. I was trying to get some work done here while you were getting ready.”

“Do you always have so much paperwork?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I have paperwork for my sheriff duties, and then for the bar. Pam and I hate paperwork if you haven’t noticed all the papers on my desk. All those need to be filed and my filing system is horrible. The paperwork never ends and it keeps piling up on my desk.”

“What kind paperwork is it? Maybe I can help you?”

“For the bar there are receipts for the alcohol, merchandise, all of the employee’s info and scheduling, and things of that nature. For my sheriff duties, I have petitions to live in my Area and files on the vampires that are in my Area informing me where they live and work.”

“If you want, I can help organize your files and file your stuff away. Would that help?”

“That would help a great deal, Lover,” he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. “I have an idea. How would you like to be the office manager? You would do the filing and schedule the staff. It’s not a full-time job, but you were worried about being bored. Since you will already be at Fangtasia, you could do this too. We can even look into online college classes for you.”

“That sounds good, and I’ve done some of that stuff for Sam before so it won’t be new to me.”

“Good. I can even put you on our health insurance plan since you will have an official title.”

“I’ve never had insurance before. That would really be nice.”

“All of our employees have health insurance. I take good care of my employees.”

“You certainly take good care of this employee,” I smiled up at him.

“You get extra perks that the others don’t get, but I’m happy that you think I’m taking good care of you,” he said as he walked by and smacked my ass.

“I’m glad I’m the only one getting these special perks. Nothing has happened to me since I’ve been in your care so I would have to say you are taking good care of me. I’m also very happy being with you, so that’s another way you are taking care of me. I’m going to be sad when I have to go back to Bon Temps. I’m going to miss not being able to see you so much.”

“You don’t have to go back to Bon Temps. You can stay in Shreveport. We already talked about you working more at Fangtasia,” he said, turning to look at me.

“I know we talked about me working there more, but where would I stay in Shreveport? My Gran’s house has been in my family for generations. I can’t sell it.”

“You would stay with me where you have been staying, and no one said you had to sell your house. If you don’t want it to be vacant, maybe you can rent it out to someone.”

“Maybe I could rent it if I stayed here, but don’t you want your house back to yourself? I’m sure you would like to go back to the peace and quiet that you had before I came along.”

“Sookie, we are going to be bonded tomorrow night. That’s a big commitment in my world, and I hope you understand that. Have I given you any reason to think that I would want you to leave?”

“No, you haven’t, but I’m sure when you first asked me to come and stay with you, you didn’t think I was never going to leave.”

“True, at the time, no, I wasn’t thinking that, but I like having you here. For once, my house actually feels like a home and not just a resting place. I enjoy being home, watching TV with you, and all the other things we do. I would miss you, too,” he said and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. “Think about it. I know you’ve had so much to deal with lately, but really think about it. Just know that I want you here in Shreveport with me.”

“Are you sure you won’t get tired of me? I mean, you will be seeing me at home and at work all the time.”

A big smile spread across his face. “I’m quite sure. I like you at work, in my house, and in my bed,” he wiggled his eyebrows during that last part.

“I’ll think about it. So much has changed in such a short period. Up until I met Bill my life only involved Gran and work.”

“Is your life so bad now?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

“It’s not bad at all. I mean I would like it if Bill wasn’t stalking me, the Queen wasn’t after me, and Sam wasn’t such an asshole last night, but I’m happy I have you and I’m using my telepathy for something good.”

“You could do more with it if you wanted. I’m sure there would be many vampires who would hire you to read their employees, day people, and pets.”

“Maybe someday I will do more with it, but for now I’m happy to use it at Fangtasia. It’s getting easier to control it the more I use it.”

“If you ever want to do more with it, let me know, and we’ll figure out a way to make that happen.”

“Thank you!” He nodded and I smiled at him.

OoOoO

Once we got to Fangtasia, we headed straight to Eric’s office. There were tons of papers for me to go through and file. It took me a couple of hours to sort through what was bar business and sheriff business. Once I did that, I made each employee and vampire resident their own file. Eric had left to go out to sit on his throne while I finished.

I completed the filing and headed out to the bar. I ordered a gin and tonic and went to sit in Eric’s booth. When I got close to his throne, Eric extended his hand to me. I took it and he guided me to sit in the chair next to him.

“Are you done with the filing?”

“All done.”

“Really? You finished all of it?”

“I did. It really wasn’t that bad. Your office is now nice, clean, and organized.”

“Thank you. It will definitely make my job easier. Pam will be beyond happy once she finds out that you are taking care of the scheduling and she doesn’t have to deal with the employees.”

“I’m happy to help. She really isn’t much of a people person.”

“I’m going to go into my office for a few minutes to make some calls about tomorrow night and once I’m done, we can leave.”

“You really don’t have to do anything to make tomorrow night special.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Tomorrow night will be special because it will be the first and only time we bond to anyone.”

“You can’t say that. It will be the only time for me, but you can’t say that about yourself. You’ll have a long life ahead of you once I am gone.”

Eric stood up, took my hand, walked us back to his office, and sat us down on the couch.

“First of all, I don’t want to talk about you dying,” he said, and his words were strained.  “We’ve already discussed that by taking my blood you could live much longer than normal, and with your Fae heritage it could be even longer. Secondly, I have lived over a thousand years and have never bonded to anyone. You are the only one with whom I will ever bond.”

“Are you sure there won’t be some other girl the Queen wants that you won’t take pity on, and then bond with her?”

“If you haven’t noticed, I don’t like many humans. If the Queen tries to procure someone else, I won’t get in her way. I may not like the way she goes about doing things, but as long as it doesn’t involve you then I will leave her be.  So no pity bonding,” he said seriously. “Not for you or anyone else. I’m doing this because I care about you. There has never been another human that I’ve cared about besides my family,” he said while cupping my cheek with his palm.  We sat on the couch for a few minutes looking at one other.

Eventually our night had to proceed. “Why don’t you go back out to the bar, and I will come and get you in just a little while after I make my phone calls?”

“I’ll go read the customers till we are ready to go,” I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

“Sookie,” he called just as I started to head out the door. “The office looks good. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my actual desk. Thank you,” he said as he looked up from his paperwork and gave me a genuine smile.

“You’re welcome,” I replied.

I walked back out to the bar and sat on a stool. Sitting there watching everyone and listening in, I was almost in my own downtime. It was the same thoughts they always had: sex, sex, sex with a vampire, being bit, and sex. It seemed like tonight I had nothing to report.

A few minutes later, an average-looking man with brown hair and eyes wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt came and sat down on the stool next to mine. When I say regular, I mean not a fangbanger. If only they knew that vampires didn’t like the way they dressed, making them look all Goth-like in their total black ensembles.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The man sitting next to me asked.

“No, thank you,” I said looking over at him and answering.

“Oh, come on. You’re sitting here; the least you can do is let me buy you a drink.”

The least I could do. Yeah, right.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m getting ready to leave in a few minutes.”

“Could I talk you into staying a little while longer? The night’s still young. How about we get a drink, go sit in a booth, and get to know each other a little better?”

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend to come and get me, and then I’m leaving. I’m sure you can find someone else here to spend your night with.”

“I don’t see any other ladies here that I find as interesting as you. I think you’re just making up a boyfriend so I’ll leave you alone.”

“I’m not making him up, and it would probably be best if you left me alone.”

“Why would it be best? What’s he going to do? I can take care of myself.”

Just as he said that, Eric walked up behind him.

“I think it would be wise to leave her alone so I don’t drain you dry, blood bag,” Eric said with his fangs down.

Now the poor guy looked as if he was going to shit his pants! If he would have only left me alone.

“Hi, honey!” I said to Eric and he lifted his eyebrow at that. “I was just telling this guy that I was waiting for my boyfriend and we would be leaving soon, but he didn’t believe that I had a boyfriend.”

“I am most certainly not a figment of your imagination. I wouldn’t exactly call me your boyfriend but …”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know she was yours. She doesn’t look like a fangbanger. I didn’t know. I’ll just go.” He got up to try and get away, but Eric loomed over him. His fangs looked longer than I had ever seen before, and he was pissed.  I could almost feel the rage rolling off him.

“She is MINE, but she is no fangbanger. You understand? If I ever see you in my bar again, it will be your last night alive,” Eric growled at him.

As the man ran out of the bar he ran into a few people, never once looking back.  I looked up at Eric and saw he was still seething. I put my hand on his arm and he slowly relaxed.

“Come on, let’s go home. It’s not a big deal,” I said as I led him out the back and to the car.

“What do you mean it’s not a big deal?” He finally said after he got in and started the car.

“It’s not a big deal being called a fangbanger or someone thinking I’m one. It’s not the worst I’ve been called. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be used to it. No one should be thinking bad things about you. I’m happy you are out of that small town where you grew up. I don’t know how you stayed there as long as you did,” he said with a growl.

“I’ve lived my entire life hearing all the horrible things people think about me, and I never said I was leaving Bon Temps!”

“First of all, you are one of the nicest, purest humans I’ve ever known. I don’t know how anyone could think anything badly of you. Why would you want to stay in a town full of all those judgmental people who think such negative things about you?”

“Not everyone thinks badly about me,” I said quietly.

“None of them should,” he said, and it almost sounded like a demand.  “You’ve never done anything wrong to any of them. I want you in Shreveport. I really think you’ll be happy here.”

“I told you I would think about it, and it’s nice to be somewhere people don’t call me ‘Crazy Sookie’ and to be accepted.”

“I don’t want to fight over this with you,” he said with a glance my way and reached for my hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. “I’ll support whatever decision you make, but I want you to know you are very much wanted here and I want you with me,” He said as we pull into his garage.

“Thank you,” I said with a smile. “I do like it here. It’s just so many changes in a short period. If I move here, I need to find someone to rent my house. I don’t want it sitting there collecting dust and getting rundown. It needs to be lived in.”

“Can you think of anyone to whom you would want to rent it?” He asked.

“Maybe Hoyt and Jessica. I know they’re getting pretty serious.” He raised his eyebrow at that.

“What?” I asked.

“You think Hoyt and Jessica should live together because they’re getting serious?” I nodded. “When we finish the bond tomorrow night, you don’t think our relationship will be much more serious than theirs?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” I said quietly.

“I think ours is already more serious and stronger than theirs, so I don’t see the problem with us living together.” I laughed at that. “What’s so funny?”

“I never thought I would be fighting you about living with you. I definitely would have thought it would be you who would want to live alone.”

“I did like living alone before you came to stay here. If it was anyone else I wouldn’t want them living here, but if it was anyone else they wouldn’t have gotten the invitation to even come to one of my houses. If you don’t want to live here we will make it work somehow, but do know I would miss you,” he said giving me sad puppy dog eyes that were hard to resist. “Don’t tell Pam I said that either!”

I laughed at him. “I won’t tell her. I promise.”

We were lying in bed after our second exchange with Eric’s head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn’t know what he was thinking, but I was trying to work everything out in my head.

I knew it made sense for me to live here, but I guess I thought I would always be in Bon Temps, living alone. Ever since I was a little girl, I knew I would never get to have a normal life like everyone else. Then I met Bill, and I thought I was lucky to meet him and not be able to hear what he was thinking. Well, not so lucky for me once I found out he was only sent to procure me for the Queen. After we broke up, I really thought I would grow old and alone living in Gran’s house. I guess I had set my mind to that line of thinking.

Now here I was lying in bed with a 1000-year-old vampire whom I used to hate until I got to see the real him. Yes, I knew he was still ruthless, a killer, and a whole host of other bad things, but when he was with me, he was nothing but sweet and caring.

I looked down at him lying there with his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat, and he looked just like he did when he was sleeping. He was lying there with his eyes closed rubbing his hand up and down my arm while looking relaxed and peaceful. I realized at the moment that I loved him and I smiled while still running my fingers through his hair.

So there I was. I just realized that I love Eric Northman. I love him! So why would I want to go back and live in Bon Temps where most people were not nice to me when I could be here where I’m accepted for who I am with someone who cares for me? I realized that when I was with Eric I didn’t have to hide who I was, I was just me and he accepted me. All of me.

I decided that one day soon I was going to go to Bon Temps to get my clothes and everything else I needed. I was going to call Hoyt and ask him if he wanted to rent the house. I wouldn’t put my life on hold in Bon Temps when I could be here living a much happier life. I smiled again.

Eric angled his head up to be able to see me. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours? You seemed to be in a very contemplative mood for quite a while and now you’re very happy,” he smiled up at me.

“I  _am_  very happy. Just thinking about life, everything, and making decisions, that kind of thing. I can’t wait to be able to tell what you’re feeling. It’s not quite fair that you get to feel everything I feel.”

“After tomorrow night you’ll be able to, although you may have to tell me to close the bond down some until you get used to it. It could be too overwhelming.”

“I’ll let you know if it becomes too much. Will I be able to close it down?”

“I’m not sure how it will work for you. I don’t think any vampire has ever been bonded to a fairy. I think you’ll be able to distinguish my feelings from yours because of your telepathy, and I don’t think it will be a problem for you, but let me know if it’s too much. I’ll close it down. If you can close it down, I’d rather you didn’t. What would happen if you were in danger and I couldn’t feel you? I’ve also grown accustomed to feeling you since Dallas and it will only become stronger after tomorrow night. It would disturb me greatly if I could no longer feel you.”

“Well, we don’t know if I will be able to or not, but I won’t try to close it down. Do I get any hints for tomorrow night?” I asked him fluttering my eyelashes.

“No hints.” He smirked at me, got up, and lay down beside me. “You should get some sleep. Tomorrow night will be a long night and I want you well rested,” he said.

I rolled onto my side; Eric pulled me against him, and held me close to him.

“Good night, Eric,” I said. I couldn’t wait to tell him my decision to move in with him, but I would wait until after tomorrow night. I wouldn’t be telling him I love him though. I didn’t know when I would say it to him but I would, although that might be the one thing that could scare him off.  However, he did say he would try to love me and mentioned that I should count on us being happy together and loving each other.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him. It was a nice, slow, and gentle kiss. Then I laid my head on his chest as I wrapped my arm around his side.

“Good night, Sookie. Sleep well,” Eric said. I felt him lay his cheek on top of my head and his chest expanded as he breathed me in.

I was almost asleep when I heard Eric whisper into the top of my head. “Jag älskar dig, min Sookie. Alltid. (I love you, my Sookie.  Always)” I was too tired to say anything, but whatever it was that he said made me feel happy, special, and filled my body with warmth.

When I woke up the next day, it was already late afternoon. I decided I should start my coffee, eat breakfast, and then I would take a nice long bath.

Eric wanted tonight to be special so I figured I would scrub, shave, and lotion up my body so it would be silky smooth for him later on tonight. Once I was done prepping my body, it was only a few minutes until sunset so I slipped back into bed with Eric, snuggled up to his side, and draped his arm over me.

The moment Eric rose for the night he immediately tightened his hold on me. “Good evening, Lover,” he said before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

“Good evening, Eric. Did you sleep well?” I asked.

“Sleep is always the same for vampires since we die for the day. How has your day been?”

“I haven’t had much of a day. I got up late, had breakfast, and then took a long bath. Then it was time for you to get up so I came back in here to snuggle with you.”

“Hmmm, I do like waking up with you here feeling your warmth. I’ve never had anyone stay with me while I was dead for the day, but I think I’m becoming addicted to having you in my bed.”

“Good,” I said as I rubbed my hand along his chest. “I think you’ll be waking up with me in your bed more often.”

“Really?” he asked with a smile so bright it could have lit up the room. I answered him back with my own smile and a nod. “Did you decide this today?”

“Last night,” he raised an eyebrow at that. “I did a lot of thinking last night and realized a few things.”

“I would love to hear more,” he said as he ran the back of his hand along my jaw. “But we need to get ready for our night. If you go into the closet, you’ll find a garment bag on the left side of the closet where your dress is for tonight. There are also shoes for you in their box on the floor.”

“How did you get a dress here already?” I asked him.

“It was part of my preparations from last night. I had Pam pick up your outfit and put it in the closet. Now go get dressed while I take a shower,” he said and smacked me on the butt.

I walked into the closet and opened up the garment bag to find a gorgeous dress that had black lace overlay over a nude silky slip and black lace peep toe Louboutins.

 

  
[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/cheap-christian-louboutin-lady-sexy-lace-peep-toe-pumps-black-outlet.jpeg) [](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/808644934_640.jpeg)   


As usual, Eric had spent way too much money on my outfit. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t spend that much money on me, but I knew it would only cause a fight and I didn’t want to fight with him, not tonight.

 

I went into the bathroom to put on my makeup and do my hair. I put my makeup on a little heavier than normal and gave myself smoky eyes. I styled my hair into an updo with a braid that I had seen in a magazine that I really liked. I thought it would look nice for tonight.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/braid-knot-updo-1.jpg)

I walked back into the closet to put on my dress and shoes. When I looked in the mirror I almost didn’t recognize myself. As I stepped out of the closet Eric was coming into the room and when he caught sight of me, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“You look absolutely stunning. I am a very lucky man,” he said with a smile. I felt myself blush.  I wasn’t used to receiving compliments like the one Eric had given me. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, and thank you so much for my lovely dress and shoes. They’re beautiful.”

“They are nothing compared to you,” he said and kissed my cheek. “We really should go so we are not late for our reservation.”

Eric held out his elbow for me to take and we walked downstairs and to the car. It was a little tricky getting into the car with the dress on, and I hoped Eric would continue to be a gentleman, helping me in and out of the car so I wouldn’t flash anyone. Of course, I didn’t have to worry, he was a perfect gentleman all night long, helping me in and out of the car, holding doors open for me, and pulling out my chair.

I was quite impressed with his manners. I couldn’t believe the trouble he went to trying to make our night special. When I thought back to the Eric before Dallas, I really didn’t know him at all. I also knew that I was the only one who had seen this side of him. I felt lucky to have him.

He took me to a beautiful restaurant that he had reserved just for us. I had the Ahi tuna with asparagus and a wild mushroom risotto. It was absolutely delicious. Eric drank some Royalty and for dessert, I had an amazing chocolate mousse. Everything was yummy and I was a little surprised that he had chosen the restaurant.

The restaurant also had a dance floor. We danced some fast and a couple of slow dances to a live band that was set up just for us. I love to dance but my feet were not used to dancing in high heels like the ones I had on tonight. Once they started to hurt we decided it was time to leave.

When we returned to the house, Eric asked me to wait in the car for a few minutes while he went inside to prepare a few things. I had no idea what he could possibly be doing but that was fine. I was excited for his surprise; so far this was the best date I had ever been on! It was nice talking with Eric about everyday normal stuff and being able to relax. Since he had reserved the whole place for us, there was no one there except the staff so I didn’t have to shield anyone’s thoughts.

Eric came back out to get me about five minutes later. He led me by the hand through the house where there were a few candles lighting our way leading to the bedroom. When he opened the door to the bedroom, I was astonished. There were probably a hundred candles lit all over the room in different sizes. I could also see candle light coming from the bathroom with soft classical music playing in the background.

Slowly we walked over to the bed while I took everything in. It brought tears to my eyes seeing just how special he had made tonight. It was so romantic and my vampire had done all of this for me. I felt so special and it was the first time in my life someone besides Gran had made me feel that way.

Eric sat on the bed and I walked over to stand in between his legs. He wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek with his thumb.

“Although this is not something I have ever done before I thought this was romantic. Do you not like it?” He asked looking concerned.

“I love it! These are happy tears,” I smiled and looked up at him. “I was thinking you are the first person to ever make me feel special besides Gran and just how special you’ve made this night. “

“You are very special to me, Sookie. I don’t want you to ever forget that,” he said tucking a strand of escaped hair behind my ear. I reached up, put my hands on both sides of his face, and kissed him. I tried to put all the emotions I was feeling into that kiss.  Even though he could feel them, I still wanted to show him. When I pulled away to catch my breath, I looked into Eric’s eyes and knew I could get lost in those eyes for the rest of my days. They were so beautiful it was as if I was looking into an ocean of blue and they were so expressive.  If you really knew him, his emotions were easily seen in his eyes.

I smiled at him and ran my thumb over his lips while I kept my other hand on his cheek. I gave him one soft, lingering kiss and looked back into his eyes. “I love you, Eric. Thank you for tonight, for everything.”

Eric smiled the biggest, most devastatingly, beautiful smile I had ever seen. “Do you really mean that?” He asked me. I smiled brightly at him and nodded.

“Jag älskar dig också, älskare. (I love you too, Lover)” He pulled me onto the bed with him and flipped us so that he was atop me. Eric kissed my eyes, nose, and then my lips. He trailed open mouth kisses down my neck to my chest until he got to my dress, and then growled. I knew he was about to rip off my dress so I pushed on his shoulders to stop him.

He looked up at me with a sad expression on his face. “Please don’t rip this dress off of me, Eric. Tonight has been so special. I want to keep it and not have it torn to shreds. Please!” I begged.

“Very well, but hurry, Lover.” I jumped off the bed, ran to the bathroom to take care of other things while I was at it, and removed my dress. I was going to leave my lingerie on, but decided I would take that off as well so I could wear another time.

I walked back into the bedroom completely naked to find Eric the same way. I didn’t know if I would ever get used to seeing him that way. He was sheer perfection, and I had no idea what he was doing with me, but I knew I was one lucky woman.

I slowly walked back to the bed with a little more swing to my hips and Eric growled. By the time I made it to the bed, Eric had me on my back and his head was in between my thighs. Was there anything the man was not talented at? I wondered after he had given me my first orgasm of the night.

Eric slowly kissed his way up my body and when he got to my lips, he kissed me passionately while snaking his hand in between us to place him at my entrance. I thrust my hips forward to impale myself on him.

We both moaned once he was in all the way and he stilled to allow my body to stretch and accommodate his size. I ran my hands down his sides to his award-winning ass and pulled him against me. We slowly started to move together. This was him making love to me, showing me how much he cared while he touched my body reverently, and looked into my eyes the entire time.

Right when I felt the coiling of my orgasm start, Eric reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a gold knife with a jeweled handle with carvings on it. He continued slowly thrusting into me while he said, “Right before I bite you, I will cut into my neck, and you will drink from it. If you want to back out, now is the time. After this, we will be one forever. Do you understand?” he asked as he stared into my eyes, making me feel as if he could see deep into my soul.

“I understand. I don’t want to stop. I want this,” I said as my orgasm took over me. I yelled out, and once I started coming down Eric’s thrusts quickened. He raised his head and sliced a small cut in his neck before placing his neck at my mouth. I closed my mouth around the wound on his neck, and I felt him bite down where my shoulder and neck met. Another orgasm ripped through me, and then I felt like I was floating on clouds. It was exhilarating. I lay there with one of the biggest smiles on my face I’d ever had. I turned my head to look at Eric, his faced mirrored mine. I must have drifted off to sleep for a little while because when I awoke, Eric was laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand looking down at me.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to, I guess I was just too relaxed,” I said giving him a sleepy smile.

“No need to be sorry. We shared something very intense and you needed some rest.”

“Yes, we did. Did you know it was going to be like that?” I asked.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I was expecting it to be like the other blood exchanges, but this one was different, almost as if I had a slight buzz. How did you feel?”

“I felt amazing. I still do,” I giggled. “It was absolutely breathtaking. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“I haven’t either and I wouldn’t mind trying to recreate it a few more times tonight,” He said wiggling his eyebrows at me and boy did we try to recreate it! After a couple of rounds of the most incredible sex I’d ever had, I was feeling what Eric was feeling, feeling the pleasure I was giving him. I couldn’t describe it. Eric got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. I could hear him turn on some water. He came back into the bedroom to retrieve me a few minutes later. I followed him in and saw he was filling up the bathtub. There were rose petals in the water and the bathroom was lit by more candlelight.

Eric stepped into the tub, and then helped me in. I sat between his legs relaxing against his chest with my head on his shoulder. Eric’s hands rested on my stomach and we sat there quietly, serenely, just being content with each other.

“I didn’t expect the bond to feel this way. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I like feeling you,” I smiled at him over my shoulder.

“I can feel you much stronger than I could before. You’ll never be alone now, Sookie. I’ll always be with you whether you like or not.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“If you are close to me when I am in bloodlust you will not enjoy it. When my darker side comes out, that is when you will not like the bond we now share, but I will try to dampen those feelings down so you do not get overwhelmed by them.”

“Are you planning on this happening often?”

“No, but I am a vampire. I have told you that you get to see the good side of me, but now you will also feel the bad when I have to deal with my other duties. Let’s not worry about that tonight though,” he said as he rubbed his hands down my arms.

“No, let’s not. I want to thank you again for such a great night. You did very well making everything so special for me.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. “Let’s get you cleaned up before dawn comes.”

Eric began washing my body and, apparently, there were a few choice places that needed to be extra clean. He washed my hair and gave my scalp a nice massage. I could definitely get used to this! Once he was done, I turned around to wash him, and then his hair. He seemed to enjoy it as much as I had.

“Hmmm, no one has ever done this for me.”

“No one has ever washed your hair or bathed you?” I asked.

“No,” he gave his head a little shake. “I’ve never allowed anyone to be close to me as I have with you,” he said, his eyes still closed.  “I was probably a very young boy the last time anyone washed me. It was just a servant and not someone who cared for me.”

I leaned in and kissed him, my breasts pressing against his chest. “I enjoy caring for you, so get used to it,” I said and kissed him again.

Eric helped me out of the bathtub, dried me, and then dried himself at vamp speed before we got into bed. I laid my head on his chest and my leg over his. His body was still warm from the bath, which was definitely different. I was so comfy lying in his arms that I knew I would be asleep in no time. I snuggled in a little closer and Eric tightened his arms around me. He placed a kiss atop my head and said, “Jag älskar dig, kära en. God natt. Sov gott. (I love you, dear one.  Good night. Sleep well.)”

I do not know Swedish. All translations are from Google Translate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be some sexual violence in this chapter.

****

Since I had begun living with Eric we had established a routine.  I would either be in bed when Eric woke or I would be in the shower, it didn’t seem to make any difference where I was; Eric would ravage me for nearly an hour, first thing, and then we would get ready for work.

I would go to Fangtasia with him and would sit in his booth while he worked in his office, and then we would trade places.  Once I had filed all the paperwork and finished anything I needed to do with the employees I would go back out to the bar. Normally the office stuff didn’t take too long since I had already filed three months of paperwork that first time.

Tonight I sat at Eric’s desk busy at work when I felt him coming closer, and he was not in a good mood.  Eric was angry and apprehensive for some reason. I looked up when he walked through the door.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him.

“You have a visitor who is insistent upon seeing you,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Oh. Who is it?”  I couldn’t imagine who would want to see me and causing this reaction with him.

“The shifter. I told him you were busy, but he said he would call the police and tell them I had kidnapped you since no one has seen you for a couple of weeks.”

“Why would he do that?  He saw us at his bar, and I called and talked to Jason and Hoyt this week.  He’s just being an asshole. I’m going to go out there and talk to him so he’ll leave us alone.” Sam was taking this too far and it wasn’t smart to piss Eric off.  I was pretty sure he’d be happy to kill Sam after he’d left those bruises on my wrists.

He nodded his head before responding, “I will be on my throne if you have any problems.”

“You do know how ridiculous it sounds when you say that, don’t you?”  I said to him, laughing, rolling my eyes, and trying to lighten the mood.

“It may to you, but I am the main attraction around here. It is my bar, so it is my throne.”

“How would they all feel if they knew you had a girlfriend? That you were becoming so domesticated?” I teased him as I trailed my hand down his chest.

“I do not think of you as my girlfriend and you know it.  You are my bonded. I know that it is not a common concept with humans, but you are much more to me than a girlfriend,” he said very seriously and it made me melt a little inside.  “And I am not becoming domesticated.”

I almost thought he was going to pout.

“Okay, okay,” I said since I could feel he was not in any mood for me to be teasing him.  “I’m sorry for teasing you. You know I love you.” I told him and rose up on my tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, let us get it over with so we can go home, and you can show me just how much you love me,” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, I’ll show you just how much,” I replied.

We walked down the hall heading back into the bar area.  Eric took his place sitting on his throne looking as bored as ever.  I spotted Sam sitting at a booth on the other side of the room and walked over and sat down across from him.

“What the hell were you thinking, Sam? Why did you threaten Eric when you knew he had not kidnapped me? Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?” I questioned exasperatedly.

“Why?! Why?!” Sam yelled before realizing where he was and then started to whisper yell. “Because no one has seen you since you left the bar that night. Then the next night I get a call from that bloodsucker and he threatened me. He said that I bruised your arm when I grabbed it, but then he said that he had already given you his blood so there was no evidence.”

“All of that is true.  I did have bruises on my arms and he did give me his blood. I may not have been back to Bon Temps, but I’ve talked to Jason and Hoyt.  I’m going to be renting my house to Hoyt and Jessica.”

“Why would you be doing that? Are you that desperate for money? I’ll give you back your job if you need it,” he said with concern in his voice.

“I’m not in any need of money. I’m working here now. I read people and I’m also the office manager and make a hell of a lot more money than I ever did waitressing. Believe it or not, I’m really enjoying myself here. I’m using my disability and it’s getting so much easier to control. I’m also finding drug dealers, underage kids, and drainers who should not be here. It’s much better than using it to figure out what someone wants to drink!”

“I can’t believe you are letting him use you like that. Are you stupid? You’re getting yourself deeper and deeper into their shit. Why are you going to rent your house to Hoyt and Jessica if you are making such a good living here?”

“First, Eric is not using me. He offered me the job and I took it. There was no pressure for me to take it, and I’m never going to get out of their vampire shit. The Queen sent Bill for me. There’s always going to be some vampire who is going to try and take me away. Second, the reason I’m renting my house is because I’m living here in Shreveport. I don’t want my house to sit empty, and they needed a place.”

“Don’t you see that Eric can easily take you away just like any other vampire?”

“Eric isn’t taking me anywhere but home,” I said shaking my head. “Stop thinking he’s so evil.  He’s not going to hurt me.  He’s the one who’s protecting me from all the others.  If you were really my friend, you would see that.”

“How can you be so fucking blind, Sookie?  You’re going to get yourself killed being around them.”

“And you think that being around a shifter is any better?” I snapped back at him.

“Of course, it’s better.  I have no ties to any Packs or vampires. You would be safe. Why can’t you see that?”

“Why can’t you see that you can’t protect me?  What are you going to do when they send twenty or thirty Weres to come get me? What are you doing to do when they send five or more vampires after me?” I sighed and rested my head against the back of the booth. He was never going to get it.

“It’s just not that. My life is with Eric now. He’s my boyfriend and I want to be with him.  You and I are never going to happen,” I said shaking my head. “You have always been my friend up until recently, but I only care for you like a brother.  I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Does he like you calling him your boyfriend?” He said with a sneer.

“No, he doesn’t. He would prefer it if she called him her bonded,” Eric said as he walked up to the table.

“You’re … you’re … you’re bonded to him? Why, Sookie? You can never get away from him now. Did he trick you into this? I can kill him if you want me to.”

“NO!  I was not tricked, it was my decision, and why the hell would I want you to kill him? I just told you he’s my boyfriend and my life is with him!  I love him!”

“He’s obviously controlling you through the bond. Don’t you see that?”

“What I see is you grasping at straws. He can’t control me and, even if he could, he wouldn’t.”

“How do you know he can’t?  He’s lying to you.  Why can’t you see what he’s doing to you?”

“It’s because of my disability that he can’t control me, just like I can’t be glamoured. Sam, please stop this! I’m happy, really truly happy for once in my life!  I’m sorry that it’s not how you wanted it, but this is my life and I’m going to do what makes me happy.  Please don’t come back here and try to stir up any more trouble.  My friends and family know where I am. I think it’s time for you to go now,” I said as I stood up.  Eric put an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head as we walked back to the office.

“I’m proud of you,” he said and gave me a slight squeeze. “You handled him very well. Do you want to go home?”

“Not yet,” I shook my head. ”I’m going to finish my work back here first. Thank you for letting me take care of that. I know you wanted to handle that your own way, and I could feel how angry you were at what he was saying.”

“I knew you could handle it,” he gave me a smile. ”Let me know when you are ready to go home,” he said, and then dipped his head to kiss me until I was breathless, leaving me just inside the office with a smirk on his face.

I tried to get back into making the employee schedule for the next week, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what Sam said. It didn’t matter what I said, he was never going to listen. If I wasn’t with him, then supposedly I was never going to be safe and happy.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be happy, in love and living with Eric, but here I was and it was wonderful! I decided that I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head of Sam’s stupidity.

I walked out of the office and went out the back door.  I let the door close behind me as I leaned against the wall. I looked up to see the moon and stars. I had been doing more of that this week than seeing the sun. I either needed to find a tanning bed here in Shreveport or start setting my alarm so I could wake up earlier and lay out in the sun.

I had just taken a few deep breaths enjoying the nights’ cooler air when I heard a sound coming from the parking lot.  I figured it must be a cat or something since I only heard the noise once. It really was a beautiful night, but I decided I should go back in and finish my work.  Then I could go home, and maybe Eric and I could use the hot tub tonight.

When I turned around to open the door Bill was standing at my side.  What the hell?

“What are you doing here, Bill?”  It had been awhile since I’d seen him and, let me tell you, I had not been missing his visits.

“Well, Darling, I’ve come to have a little fun with you before I take you to the Queen.”

The next thing I knew Bill had some type of cloth in front of my face, covering my nose and mouth, and I could barely stay awake.

I woke up with a horrible headache and could barely open my eyes.

“Aww, you’re awake, but I’m not quite ready for you yet.  I didn’t think I would be able to get you tonight, so I’m a little unprepared.  This is going to hurt,” he said before he punched me in the face.  I felt blinding pain where he hit my cheekbone, and then I was out like a light.

The next time I woke up, I was tied to a chair in Bill’s living room.  All of my clothes were gone except my bra and panties. My headache was still there, and I kept fading in and out of consciousness.

I fought hard to stay awake. I knew it would be easier for Eric to find me if I was awake. I could feel him, but I knew he was far away, probably in Shreveport.  He was in a rage, but I felt his relief that I was awake. Unfortunately, I couldn’t keep my eyes open.

I woke up feeling hands running up my thighs. I was hoping that everything earlier was a dream, and I was in bed with Eric, but the splitting pain running through my head told me it wasn’t a dream. I opened my eyes to see Bill running his disgusting hands over me. I tried to jerk away, but I couldn’t move since my hands and legs were tied down.

This wasn’t looking good. Bill had tied my legs spread open, and he was getting closer and closer to my underwear.

“This time I’m glad to see you awake, Darling.  It’s time for us to have a little fun, and then tomorrow night I’m giving you to the Queen.  I’ll be back in her good graces, and then I can get out of this shit hole.”

“Please don’t do this, Bill. Please!” I begged him.

“It’s too late for that.  You’ve made me look stupid, and I’ll be punished just like I’m going to punish you,” Bill said before he slapped me hard across the face.

Tears fell down my face, but I would not make a sound.  There was no way I would give him the satisfaction. He pulled out a knife and I held my breath. What was he going to do with that? I didn’t have to wonder for very long when he cut off my bra and panties.

“It’s been too long, my sweet Sookie.  I’ve missed having your body whenever I wanted.  I’m sure you’ve been giving it to Northman, but never again,” he laughed.  “You’re never going to see him again and if you do, it will be at the palace where the Queen will have control over you.”

“You can’t do this. I belong to Eric. He’s going to kill you when he gets here.”

“You’re so naïve, Sookie. He will not be making it here tonight. I made sure of it. By the time he gets here tomorrow night, we will be on our way to New Orleans. He can’t save you from me or the Queen, and that’s only if he lives.”

“You’re wrong. He will save me and when he does, he’s going to kill you.”

Bill started to take off his clothes in front of me. I turned my head so I wouldn’t have to watch. I didn’t want to see his disgusting body. How could he do this to me? I knew Bill wasn’t the vampire I thought he was, but I never thought of him as a rapist.

Oh God!  He was going to rape me. ‘Please Eric!  Please! Find me!’  I prayed and called out in my head.  I knew Eric felt what I was feeling.  I could feel he was in a full-on rage. My body was shaking from my fear of what Bill was going to do to me and Eric’s rage pulsing through me.  The only good thing at this moment was that I could feel him getting closer. I only hoped he would get here in time.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Bill grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  I tried to fight his hold, but he was too strong.

“There will be none of that. The harder you fight me, the harder this will be on you.”

“Do you really think I’m just going to sit back while you rape me?” I yelled at him.

“It doesn’t matter, I will have you one last time,”  he roughly grabbed my breasts with one hand and with his other hand he grabbed my hair, pulled my head back, and started to kiss down my neck.  I tried to fight him off as best as I could. When I tried to bite him, he slapped me hard across the face once again. He let go of my hair and palmed both of my breasts.  “I have missed these, but I have missed this more,” he said as he slid his hand down my stomach getting closer and closer to the one spot where, if he touched me, I knew I would break.  Bill knew about my uncle. He had killed my uncle. How could he do this?

“Please, Bill! Don’t do this! Please don’t do this!” I cried and begged.

He looked up at me with an evil smile on his face. I knew at that moment there was nothing that was going to stop him. He was enjoying this too much.

He got right in my face and said, “I’m going to enjoy every inch of your body and your blood, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

I had to think of something, anything to buy me time! Eric was almost here. There wasn’t much I could do though. I headbutted him in the face, but he only smiled back at me.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said, and then punched me in the stomach.  I threw up all over him and by the time I finished emptying my stomach contents, I was seeing stars.

“You stupid bitch.  You’re going to pay for that!”  He yelled at me. He pulled my head back again, and then punched me in the jaw. I cried out as the pain radiated through my jaw and body. I heard a loud thump outside, and then a roar so loud it shook the windows.

Eric!

Eric was my last thought as I slipped out of consciousness.  I continued slipping in and out. I couldn’t see anything. I could only feel my own pain and Eric’s bloodlust.  Everything was happening to the right of me out of my eyesight.  Once I heard Eric yelling, another time I heard Bill screaming in pain, and then I heard sounds I didn’t ever want to hear again.

I woke up to Eric frantically calling my name over and over again.  I slowly opened my eyes to see Eric’s concerned face right in front of me.

“Eric!” I sobbed out. I tried to move, but realized I was still tied up. Eric zipped out of the room and was back before I could blink with a knife and was cutting off my bindings.

Once they were off, I threw myself at him.  He wrapped me in his arms, hugging me to him. I never wanted to leave his embrace ever again.  It was the only place I felt safe.

Eric stood up and tried to sit me down, but I only clung to him tighter. “No! Please!” I begged. He walked us into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter with me still attached to him.

“I want to give you my shirt to cover you up.  Let me take it off and put in on you,” he said soothingly.  “Then I can give you some of my blood and we will leave this place. Can I do that for you?” I heard the pleading in his voice.  I couldn’t get a handle on his emotions since they were all over the place. I felt his guilt, rage, affection, and so many others. I couldn’t name at the moment.

I nodded my head and the second he let go of me, my body started shaking and I started sobbing even harder.  Eric slipped his shirt over my head and had me back in his embrace in seconds.

“Shhh, it will be alright now. I am so sorry I was not there and it took me so long to get to you. Please take a little bit of my blood. I cannot stand to see you like this and knowing you are in pain.”

I nodded my head. I was still crying too hard to speak. He pulled one arm away and I heard him pierce his skin with his fangs. Eric pulled back a little more, and then presented his wrist before my mouth.

“Drink, and then we can get out of here and go home,” I nodded my head again and drank.  Once his wrist closed up, Eric pulled me back into his arms, walked out of the kitchen, and out of Bill’s house. I hoped I never had to see it again. I briefly wondered what Eric had done to Bill. I was pretty sure he was dead I thought as we took off into the night sky.

I kept my face in the crook of Eric’s neck and cried the whole way home.  I wanted to stop, but my body had different ideas. Eric was feeling extremely guilty, but I didn’t want him to think that this was his fault.  I was the one who went outside without telling anyone.  I should have been more aware of my surroundings.

It took us about twenty minutes to get home. By the time we got home I had calmed down somewhat.  At least my body had stopped shaking. Maybe Eric was influencing me, I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t care if he was.

Once we got inside, Eric took us straight into the bathroom and started the tub.  While waiting for the tub to fill, he got out his phone and his fingers flew across the keys.

“I am letting Pam know that I have you and that we are home,” he must have felt my slight curiosity.  “I am going to sit you on the counter here while I get undressed. Is that okay? Unless you want to bathe by yourself.”

“I want you in there with me.  Please,” I said clinging to him even tighter.  I was still crying, but my sobbing had stopped.

He nodded, and then undressed at vampire speed before he quickly took off the shirt I was wearing. Eric picked me up and stepped into the bathtub with me. He slowly sat down and I clung to him, straddling his body.

Eric held me for a long time while he caressed my hair and back.  Eventually he got the shower gel and soaped up his hands.  He washed my back and then my arms, but he couldn’t reach anything else with me in that position.  I felt him cupping water onto my hair, and then as he massaged shampoo into my hair.

“Sookie, I need to rinse your hair, and I would like to finish washing you. Can I do that? I promise that you are safe here. We are at home, and I will let nothing hurt you. Never again,” he said with a look of concern and sadness on his face.

I could feel him trying to push down his rage, but he couldn’t cover it up from me, not all the way.  I nodded for him to continue cleaning me. I turned around to sit in between his legs. First, he rinsed the shampoo from my hair, conditioned it, and then washed my legs, and then my stomach.  When he reached my breasts, he stopped.

“May I touch you here to clean you?”  He asked quietly with concern. I nodded for him to continue.  He was being so careful with me, but I was grateful for it.  I didn’t know how I’d feel right now if he was touching me in these places without asking.  I knew Eric would never do what Bill did, but I felt so violated.  I was going to have to explain this to him.  He needed to know that it wasn’t only because of Bill.

“Do you want me to clean here?” he asked when his hands were about to move to the inside of my thighs.  “I will only clean, I promise.”

“Yes,” was all I could say.  I figured I needed to start talking before he wondered how broken I was. After I told him of my past, he may think I’m too broken and not want me anymore.

Once I was cleaned and rinsed, Eric slowly got us out of the bathtub.  He wrapped a towel around me and one around him.  He set me down on the bed and quickly got out one of his t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants for me out of the closet.  He came back with a pair of boxer briefs on.

I slowly put on the clothes he had brought out for me.  I was happy he gave me one of his shirts to wear. It smelled like him and his scent always made me feel safe.  When I was dressed, I got into bed and Eric joined me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head.

I laid there for a long time trying to figure out what to say. Eric was rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other while humming lightly.

“I need to tell you something,” I said, and tried to sit up so I could look at him.

“You can tell me anything,” he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it, and then slowly rubbed circles on it with his thumb.

“When I was little, I used to have a funny uncle,” he furrowed his brows at this.

“I do not think I know what you mean by funny uncle.  You do not mean he made you laugh. You feel sick and ashamed talking about him.”

“No, he was not funny,” I shook my head. “Not like that. It started when I was around five. He would come over and touch me inappropriately.  He told me not to tell anyone, and I didn’t for a long time. I tried to tell my parents, but they wouldn’t believe me. My parents died when I was seven, and then Jason and I went to live with Gran.

“He came over one day when Gran needed to go the grocery store to get an ingredient for the pie she was making.  My uncle offered to watch me while she went to the store. She came back earlier than what he was expecting and caught him in my room.  Anyway, she beat him with a broom and told him to never come back, and he never did.  The worst part of it was what he was thinking while he was touching me. What Bill did to me tonight brought back those feelings and those thoughts… I will understand if you do not want me anymore. I should have told you before,” I said and looked away.

Eric pulled me into his lap and cupped my cheeks with both hands.  Looking me in the eyes, he said, “I wish I had known you when you were a little girl.  I would have made sure you did not go through any of that. This does not change my feelings for you in a bad way,” I raised my eyebrows at that.  “I knew you were strong, but you telling me this; it shows me that you are stronger than I ever imagined.”

I didn’t know how he could think that.  I didn’t feel strong at all.  “Sookie, look at me.” I had turned my eyes downward when he was talking before. I didn’t want to see his rejection. I slowly looked up at him.  “Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you.” He stopped talking and pulled me even closer to him. I had my face buried in his chest. I felt him take a deep breath and then let it out.

“I do not know how Bill got to you tonight, but I am sorry I was not there to stop it.  One minute I could feel you and then the next I could not.  Immediately I went into the office and you were not there. You were not outside in the parking lot, but I could smell you and Compton. I could smell the chloroform he used to knock you unconscious. The only thing I did not know was where he was taking you.  Pam and I were coming up with a plan; one of us was going to head to New Orleans and the other to Bon Temps when a large number of Weres attacked us.

“When I felt you wake up, I could tell you were heading toward Bon Temps.  We fought through the Weres as quickly as possible.  I am so sorry it took me so long to get to you,” he said as he ran his knuckles down my once-bruised cheek. “I pushed myself to go as fast as I could possibly go.  I was pushing my strength to you. I could feel him hurting you and the horror of his actions. I need to ask you this, but I want you to know that it will not change my feelings for you. It will change nothing between us. I need to know if he died too soon. Did he violate you?”

“He didn’t rape me.  He only touched me with his hands, but he was going to.”  Eric’s grip on me tightened.

“He still died too slowly for what he did to you,” he said.

“Let’s lay down.  I have something I want to tell you.” I stiffened up. This couldn’t possibly be good. “Don’t worry, it is only a story I want to tell you.  You opened up to me about your uncle and I want to tell you about my human family. My father was a chieftain in my village,” he started as we laid down.  “I guess to you it would be like a king. My father wanted me to take on more responsibilities so that one day I could take over.  I was lazy and did not want to be the chieftain or marry anyone. One night I was having sex with a servant girl, and when I came back to my home where my family lived, they were dead.  My mother and baby sister were already gone, and when I got to my father he was very close.  I promised him vengeance.

“They were killed by Weres and I saw a dark figure leaving with my father’s crown.  I have been looking for who killed them for over a thousand years.  The last I saw of the Weres was during WWII, until tonight. I was too late to save my family that night, and I was almost too late to save you tonight. I have not cared for any human since my family died until you.”

“You weren’t too late tonight, and if you had been with your family back then you probably would have died too.  I’m not happy that your family died, but I’m happy that you’re here with me now.  Thank you for saving me tonight, and for telling me about your family.”

I lifted my head up and looked Eric in the eyes.  “Thank you,” I said to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  I could still feel and see the guilt on his face. “Eric, it wasn’t your fault Bill took me tonight,” he started to interrupt, but I raised my hand to stop him.  “No, let me finish.  I left the office and went outside to get some air. I couldn’t get what Sam said out of my head,” he raised both his eyebrows at that.

“It’s not what you think.  It’s not that I agree with him.  It’s the opposite. I was angry at what he said. I thought he was my friend, but obviously he isn’t if he cannot be happy for me.  So I went outside to get some fresh air.  It was such a nice night, and I was getting ready to head back inside when Bill showed up.  He put a rag over my mouth and then I was out. It’s my fault. I didn’t tell you what I was doing. We should have just gone home after the incident with Sam. I’m sorry, Eric! Please, you have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I do, but I do not want to fight with you tonight.  I am just happy that you are safe and home here with me.  Jag älskar dig, min Sookie. Mer än du vet.  He sat up and kissed me so sweetly.

“Let’s lay back down.  It has been a long night for you and you should rest.”

“This is definitely not how I was planning on spending my night once we got home.”

“No, it is not, but we have many more nights to spend together.  Although not enough,” he said sadly.

“Bill said he was planning on taking me to the Queen tomorrow night. He wanted to get back into her good graces. I don’t think she has given up on me, but I don’t think she was in on it either.”

“I do not think so either, but we need to figure out where the Weres came from.  I have an acquaintance who is a Were and he owes me.  I will call him later tonight or tomorrow and we can meet him at Fangtasia?”

I panicked at the thought of going back there. Logically I knew nothing would happen. I’d be lucky if Eric gave me any breathing room while we were there, but right now after tonight, I was not thinking rationally.

“I promise you, you will be safe. We do not have to go in tomorrow if you do not want to. You can take your time and go back whenever you want. I want you to feel safe.”

“I feel safe with you, in your arms,” I told him and gave him a kiss on his chin.

“We’ll see how you feel in a couple of days.  Tomorrow night we will stay home and watch a movie.  We’ll do whatever you want.”

“I wanted to use the hot tub tonight, which was my plan earlier.”

Eric pulled me tightly against him.  If I were any closer, I probably would have been inside of him.  He was sending me serenity, strength, and something else… Something that made me feel warm inside.

“Can I ask you a question?” I felt him nod against the top of my head. “Earlier you were speaking Swedish, right?” He nodded again. “What were you saying?”

“I said I love you, my Sookie. More than you know.”

“You love me?” I asked him in total disbelief.

“Of course I do. Don’t you feel it?”

“I don’t know.  I feel something that feels like warmth and affection.”

“That is my love for you. I thought you knew.”

“How was I supposed to know? I don’t speak Swedish.”

“You can feel it, that’s how you’re supposed to know.”

“It would have been nice for you to tell me.  I’m sorry, but I’m going to be a girl here. You have to tell me things, not just expect me to feel them. Before I told you I loved you, did you feel it?”

“I felt something, but I was unsure of what it was.  You know that I’ve never been in love, so I didn’t know what it felt like. It was my mistake that you didn’t know. I have told you before, it was just in Swedish.”

I laughed at him.  “It doesn’t count if you say it in a language that I don’t know. How would you like it if I said I love you in a language you don’t know?”

“You can try,” he laughed at me.  “I’m not used to all of this, Sookie, but I am trying.”

“I know you are and you’re doing a good job.  I sometimes forget this is as new to you as it is me,” I told him.

“You are the only one I have ever loved. Just know that, my Sookie.”

“I love you, Eric,” I said as I snuggled as close as I could.

He wrapped his arms around me and threw a leg over me making me feel safe, protected, and loved.  “As I do you. Sleep well.”


	14. Chapter 14

 

I knew it was too good to be true. The last six months had been quiet, too quiet. Nothing had happened. We hadn’t heard from the Queen, and Eric had Jessica checking the property to make sure there were no Were scents around. We had our meeting with Alcide about the Weres Eric had encountered the night Bill kidnapped me. Alcide didn’t know anything about it, but said he would keep a look out. Eric had sent out trackers, but so far they hadn’t found anything either.

Most nights we spent a few hours at Fangtasia. I worked in the office for a little while, and then would go out and sit in our booth listening to the customers. Eric would do his Sheriff duties, sit on his throne for a little while, and then sit with me. Some nights after work Eric would take me out to dinner or we would just come home where Eric would watch me make dinner. For some reason he liked watching me in the kitchen.

I had been keeping in contact with everyone from Bon Temps. Once every week or two, Eric would take me to Merlotte’s and we would have dinner with Jason, Tara, Hoyt, Jessica, and sometimes Lala. Sam and I were polite to each other, but we had never returned to the friendship we once had. I would read his mind occasionally, and he was always thinking hurtful things about Eric, me, or both of us. Eric suggested that we stop going, but I wasn’t going to let Sam keep me from having dinners with my friends. I thought that eventually he would see that I was fine. Everyone else had seen that Eric really wasn’t a bad person.

I was sitting in our regular booth scanning the crowd, and Eric was back in his office with a vampire who was checking into the Area when I caught two strange brain patterns. I knew they were Weres, but there was something different about them. I noticed them talking to Pam, and it left me curious, wondering what they wanted. Weres don’t usually talk to vamps, so I thought that was a little strange, and they definitely don’t go to vampire bars.

Pam had them sit at the bar while she went back to the office. I noticed Pam give me a side-glance when she went back into the direction of the office. I turned my attention back to the bar and noticed Thalia was sitting across from me. I didn’t say anything, but I gave her a small smile. Thalia was not a vampire you wanted to mess with. I knew Pam wanted her to guard me since neither Pam nor Eric were out on the floor.

All the regulars knew not to mess with me, and all the vampires knew to protect me, but I still received murderous glares every once in a while from the fangbangers. Of course, they didn’t know I could read their minds. They were jealous that I got all the attention from Eric. He never showed them any positive attention anymore and it seemed that most liked the negative attention anyway. I’d never understand going to a bar and paying to be treated like dirt.

Pam came out a couple of minutes later and went straight to the bar to talk to the strange Weres. There was something about them I didn’t like. About ten minutes later Pam escorted them back to Eric’s office. When I noticed them going back there I pushed caution into the bond.

It only took about five minutes before I felt Eric getting angry. His anger continued to intensify and I didn’t know what was going on in that meeting, but I could barely keep it together with the amount of rage that was now pouring through the bond. Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore I felt Eric calm down. He was still very angry, but it was manageable now.

I saw Pam walk to the front for door duty, and then Eric was by me snatching me up from the booth. “Thank you, Thalia, for watching over Sookie,” Eric said with a nod to her. Before I knew it, we were out the door and into the sky.

“Eric, what the hell is going on? First, I feel you so angry that I was shaking, and then the next thing I know we are out of there and in the sky. You’re scaring me,” I said with my face pressed up against his. I knew he could hear me. I felt his arms tighten a little more around me.

He didn’t say anything until we were back home. Eric flew us into the backyard, and he took us straight into the living room where he sat me down on the couch and started pacing. I watched him pace for almost thirty minutes before I couldn’t take it anymore. I knew it must be something bad since I had never seen Eric act like this before. I could see Eric was trying to figure out every possible scenario, but watching him pace and stressing out, and not knowing what it was about was driving me crazy.

I figured it had to have something to do with me; otherwise, we would be still be at Fangtasia and in his office with Pam. Instead, we were home, and I had no clue.

“Eric!” I whisper yelled. I meant for it to come out much stronger, but I was about ready to panic, and that was all that came out. Eric stopped pacing and looked at me. It seemed as if he just registered that I was there. I looked up at him pleading with my eyes. “Please tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me. Please,” I whimpered.

Eric vamped over to me, kneeled in front of me, and pulled me into his arms. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” He said while stroking my hair. “I’ll tell you what has happened, but I want you to stay calm and know that nothing bad will happen,” I nodded, though I wasn’t feeling too positive right now. Eric got up and sat on the couch with me, holding my hands while rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

“I had an unexpected meeting with some Weres tonight. I had no idea what they could possibly want from a meeting with me,” he stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes. “Sookie, they want you. They want me to hand you over to them.”

“What!?”

“I don’t know why they want you. I told them under no circumstances were they getting you. They told me that they were very powerful and, if I didn’t hand you over, I would be very sorry.”

I couldn’t even think straight after hearing this news. Why would they want me? How did they even hear about me? My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to figure out what was going on.

“They’re coming back tomorrow night at 10:00 and, if I don’t hand you over, something very bad will happen. Can I ask you something?” I nodded. I didn’t even think I could speak at the moment. “I felt you right before they came in. You were sending caution through the bond. Why?”

“I was scanning the crowd when I noticed them talking to Pam. I could tell they were Weres, but that there was something different about them. I just don’t know what,” I said shaking my head. “What are we going to do?”

“We are not going to do anything. You,” he said, giving me a pointed look. “Will be staying home tomorrow night when I meet with them. Then I will kill them.”

“I’m coming with you. We have to figure out why they are after me. I can try to read them during your meeting.”

“NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!” He jumped up and shouted at me.

“I’m going! I cannot just sit around while you go off and kill them. Don’t you want to find out why they want me or how they found out about me?”

“Of course I do! I will get the information out of them, but I need you safe while I do that.”

“I know that you want me safe, but you know that it would be easier if I was there to read them.”

“It may be easier but it’s not safer. The answer is NO!”

“I know you can keep me safe and still have me there. I know you can take out a couple of Weres if there is any trouble. Please, you have to let me come to the meeting. Please!” I begged. I felt as if I needed to be there.

“I will think about it, but if I do let you go, then at the first sign of trouble I will have Pam get you out of there and there will be no fight. You will go.”

I smiled brightly, “I promise at the first sign of trouble I’ll leave.”

“I haven’t said yes. Why are you smiling like that?”

I kept smiling at him. I knew he would let me go. Eric could feel how strongly I wanted to be there and knew that I would get into trouble trying to figure out a way to be there anyway.

Eric came back to the couch and sat there for a long time strategizing. It looked as if he had gone into down time, but I could tell he hadn’t. Finally, he looked over at me.

“Are you sure you’ve never encountered a brain pattern like theirs before?”

“I’m sure. I could tell they were Weres, but there was something different about them. Do you have any ideas?”

“No, they smelled like regular Weres to me. At first I was wondering why they asked for a meeting with me and not their Pack master, so I don’t think they are from around here,” he said with a shake of his head. “We will have to be very cautious tomorrow night and find out why they’re here.”

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. “Everything has been going so well. I should have known that I couldn’t be happy for too long, danger is always right around the corner.” I knew I was whining, but really, everything had been so great lately. I’d never been happier. I was using my telepathy, I had people around me who accepted me and made me feel normal, and I was in an actual relationship with someone I loved more every day. Then BAM!

“Why don’t we take a bath and relax? I don’t want you to worry. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. What do you say?”

“How about you go start the water while I go make myself a sandwich and eat it real quick?”

“I’m going to call Pam, let her know what’s going on, and get the water started. Come down when you’re ready,” Eric kissed me on the forehead and left to go downstairs.

I quickly made myself a sandwich and ate it. When I was done cleaning up the kitchen, I headed downstairs to our bathroom. I walked into the closet and undressed, putting my clothes and all of Eric’s clothes that were on the floor into the hamper. I walked slowly into the bathroom to find it a little steamy but lit with candles all around the room and smelling of almond oil.

Eric was already in the bathtub, or more like a pool, laying back relaxing. His eyes were closed, but he smiled when I entered the room. When I walked up to the tub, he held his hand out to help me into the tub.

I slowly stepped into the tub. Eric sat up a little and once I was seated in front of him, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands on top of his and sent love through the bond. I had finally gotten the hang of our bond. I could send certain feelings to Eric and I could decipher his emotions much better than in the beginning. Normally I loved it. I loved feeling Eric all the time, but times like tonight when he was so full of rage it could be a little much.

“I love you, you know,” he placed a kiss on the side on my neck. “More than I can even express, I want you to relax, and not worry about this for the rest of the night.”

“I know you do,” I smiled.

“I don’t tell you very often…” I interrupted him.

“I can feel it. I feel it every night.”

“Sometimes you should hear the pretty words and I should tell you more, but I’m happy to know you feel it from me every night. I wanted you to know and that everything’s going to be all right. I promise you this.”

“If you told me that you love me all the time it wouldn’t be special when you do tell me. I probably tell you too much and it doesn’t mean that much to you anymore.”

“I feel special every time you say it me,” he tightened his arms around me. “For over a thousand years no one had told me that they loved me. Not that I was looking for it, but it means so much to me to hear it from your lips and know that I’m the one you are giving your love to.”

I turned around with tears in my eyes. Eric was being so sweet, almost too sweet. It made me wonder if he was not as confident as he was making himself out to be, as if something bad was going to happen. A tear escaped, but Eric caught it tilting his head to the side.

“Eric,” I whispered. “Are sure everything’s going to be okay?”

“Yes, why are you asking? I don’t understand what’s going on with you. First you’re happy and now you’re worried.”

“I was just thinking that you are being so sweet that maybe you’re more worried than you’re letting on.”

“I will say that I am worried about you being there and getting hurt, but I’m not scared of them. We can handle them, no problem, don’t worry about that.”

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and then moved down to his neck, kissing, sucking, and nibbling up to his ear. I nibbled on his earlobe for a few moments then whispered to him, “Thank you for being so sweet to me.” Then I kissed one of his eyelids. “For taking care of me, protecting me,” I kissed his other eyelid. “For being you,” I kissed the tip of his nose. “For loving me,” I said, and then kissed him with everything I had.

We kissed passionately until I had to pull back to breath. I opened my eyes to see the most amazingly, beautiful cerulean eyes shining back at me. Eric quickly lifted us out of the tub and onto the bed staring back at me.

Eric moved down to my feet where he started to kiss and lick up one leg, and then the other up to my hip. He left open-mouthed kisses all over my stomach, up to my breasts where he laved my nipples and then sucked them into to hardened peaks. He moved up to my neck and jaw working his way over to my mouth.

We made love until an hour before dawn and I was completely sated. I didn’t think my legs could work if I wanted them at that moment. I was sprawled out over Eric and he was running his hand over my back while I lazily ran my fingers through his chest hair. I could feel my eyelids drooping so I moved myself to snuggle up to Eric’s side laying my head on his shoulder with his arms around me. I hugged my arm around him squeezing tighter.

“Good night, Eric. I love you.”

“Good night. Sleep well, my Sookie.”

I woke up to Eric nuzzling my neck. I smiled to myself until I remembered the meeting tonight.

“Good evening, my sweet Sookie. I really do enjoy waking up to you in my bed and in my arms,” Eric said to me using his most sexy, seductive voice. I felt one of Eric’s hands slide up to one of my breast while the other trailed down to run through my folds. I closed my eyes and moaned at the contact.

“Good evening. You really know how to wake a girl up.”

After another round of fabulous sex in the shower, Eric and I were both dressed to go to the meeting with the Weres. I went up to the kitchen to make something to eat. Eric sat at the table talking to me and emailing on his phone while I ate. I could hardly eat, but I knew I needed my strength for tonight. Who knew when I would get to the chance to eat again tonight?

We pulled up to Fangtasia at 9:30 and went straight into Eric’s office. Eric sat behind his desk and I sat on the couch. Pam came in a couple of minutes later.

“Hi, Pam!”

“Sookie.”

“Sookie and I are going to stay in my office. When the Weres get here, bring them back. Notify Thalia that she is to come and stand outside of my door once you bring them in. If anything starts to go wrong, I want you to get Sookie out of here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, go back up front till they arrive,” Pam bowed slightly and left the room.

I sat chewing my nails. I couldn’t get over the bad feeling I had about those Weres. There was something about them that was wrong. At 10:00, Eric stood, came over to me, and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to stand, and then wrapped his arms around me.

“You have nothing to worry about. If you can’t get anything off them, I’ll let Pam get the information out of them. Come, I want you to be beside me and behind my desk during this. He grabbed up a chair to put next to his.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Pam walked into the room with the two women who were Weres. They both sat down in front of Eric’s desk. Pam closed the door and stood behind them leaning against the wall.

“I am glad that you came to your senses and brought the telepath,” one of the women said. I couldn’t get much from them since they were Weres, but I could tell they were happy Eric brought me. They really thought he was going to hand me over.

“Yes, I brought her, but you cannot have her. I’ll never give her up. She is my bonded mate.”

“I don’t care what she is to you. If you don’t give her up then we’ll make sure the drinks that you are serving are poisoned, your dance floor will have cracks in it so your customers will trip and fall, and we will wreak havoc until there is nothing left of your bar.”

“How could you possibly make all those things happen?” Eric asked calmly.

“We are witches. Our leader is very powerful and all it will take is a simple spell.” Witches? What else is out there? Goblins, trolls, Bigfoot? This couldn’t be good. If they were powerful than who knew what kind of spell they could do?

“I don’t care if this bar goes under. Nothing you can come up with will make me give her up.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said and got an evil look in her eyes. I had been trying to listen in on their thoughts the whole time, but all they had been thinking about was they were sure Eric would hand me over so they could take me back to Hallow.

All of a sudden, her thoughts turned to some other language that I didn’t know. I was sure she was casting a spell.

“Stop her!” I yelled. Eric reached across his desk, grabbed her by the neck, and twisted. Just like that, she was dead. The other witch took in the scene and poofed out of existence.

I stood there in shock trying to figure out what had just happened. As I started to calm down, I noticed that I could barely feel Eric in the bond. I turned around and looked at him. He was sitting in his chair with his brows furrowed.

“Are you okay, Eric?” He made a kind of grunting sound. “Why are you blocking the bond? I can barely feel you.”

Eric shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. “I’m not blocking the bond. Maybe they put a spell on us so we can’t feel each other. It will be much easier for them to kidnap you if I cannot feel you.”

“Master, I can barely feel you. Can you feel us?” Pam asked.

“I can feel you, but it’s less than normal,” he said looking at us. “We should all go home. I need to figure out what’s going on,” Eric stood to walk out, but stopped and got a far off look in his eyes.

“What is it?” I was starting to get worried.  Why would they alter our bond?

“I don’t know. I just feel strange. I don’t like this,” he said shaking his head slightly. “We should definitely go home. Pam, go straight home. We don’t know what kind of spell they cast, but I’ll feel much better knowing you are safe since I cannot feel you fully.”

“Yes, Master. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

Eric rushed us outside, scooped me up, and took to the sky. Even though I could barely feel Eric, I could feel that he was extremely worried. His whole body was tense. I didn’t say anything as I felt the wind whipping my hair around and stinging my face.

Once we landed, I noticed Eric sweeping the area once more before heading into the house. After he walked us in, Eric sat me down and he immediately set the alarms. As I watched him, I was getting more and more worried by his actions. I was extremely worried when he heated up a True Blood and started drinking it.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes, Eric came in and sat beside me. He picked up both my hands in his large one.

“Under no circumstance, do I want you leaving the house tomorrow. I know you hate this, but we don’t know what the spell was, and I cannot feel you completely right now. I don’t think I would wake up if you were gone and something happened to you. Promise me this.”

“I promise, but Eric, you’re really starting to scare me.”

“I’m sorry. I do not wish to scare you, but I’ve never been in this situation before and we need to be cautious. The more time that goes by, the less I am able to feel you and Pam in the bond. I’m going to go to the office for a while. Why don’t you go eat some dinner?”

“Sure,” I stood up and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you,” I said to him. Eric only nodded back; I could tell he was already miles away in his head trying to determine what happened and how to fix it. I had a feeling he wanted to be alone with his thoughts while he tried to do this so I did as he requested and set off to eat some dinner.

While I ate, I was trying to see if I could remember any of the words I heard from the spell. I think I was so shocked over what was happening that I literally couldn’t remember a single thing. Once I was done, I went downstairs to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I didn’t want to bother Eric. I was feeling guilty that our bond was messed up because he wouldn’t give me up, not that I wanted him to give me up. It was the fact that if they didn’t want me, then Eric’s bond with Pam and I would be fine.

I went and got into bed and lay there thinking. After probably an hour, Eric came in. He went straight to our closet, came out naked, and got into bed. Eric snuggled up close behind me, but once I started to turn around, he lay on his back for me to snuggle up close to his side.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he replied as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

“If it wasn’t for me this wouldn’t be happening.”

“I’m never going to give you up. We’ll fix this. I already called Alcide and he’s getting his best trackers out there on the scent. Once we find out where they are staying, we’ll capture their leader and have her reverse the spell.”

“Hallow. The leader’s name is Hallow. That was the only thing I got out their heads. I was trying to remember some of the words from the spell that I heard, but I can’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“Like I said you have nothing to be sorry about. Try and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long night.”

“I’ll try. I don’t know if I’ll be able to turn off my brain.”

“Try for me,” Eric said and kissed the top of my head.  “Good night, Sookie.”

“Good night,” I replied and kissed his chest above his heart.

I lay there for a long time trying to sleep. I didn’t know if I would have ever have gone to sleep if Eric hadn’t been stroking my hair. I think he wanted me to go to sleep so I couldn’t feel how worried he was. Eventually I fell asleep hoping that we would find the witches tomorrow night and everything would be back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

 

I woke up hot and sweaty, something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Sleeping with a vampire was like having your own personal air conditioner.  I felt gross as I peeled myself away from Eric’s body. That was when I noticed Eric’s body temperature was much higher than normal. Everything else about him seemed normal except for that. I grabbed my phone and left a message for Pam to get over here as soon as possible because there was definitely something wrong with Eric. I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and t-shirt. I wanted to be ready for anything tonight. I ate my breakfast and got back into bed with Eric as fast as I could.

Eric was still warm so I went into the bathroom to get a couple of cold washcloths to cool him down. After placing one on the back of his neck and one on his forehead, all I could do was wait. I sat holding Eric’s hand worrying about what kind of spell the witches had placed on him.

I was flipping the washcloth over on his forehead  when Eric awoke. His eyes popped open and he looked startled before he took in a big, deep breath. Eric kept taking big breaths and staring at me.

I broke out of my trance-like state, cupped Eric’s face in my hands, and locked my eyes with his.

“Eric, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me. Your body’s been warm since I woke up. I’ve been trying to cool it down and now you’re breathing like a crazy person.”

“Mitt hjärta slår,” Eric whispered, but I had no idea what he just said. Someday soon, I was going to have Eric give me Swedish lessons.

“Eric, honey,” he scowled at me. “Can you please speak English for me?” It would be just my luck that he couldn’t.

“I said my heart is beating,” he said a little louder.

I laid my head down on Eric’s warm chest that was rising and falling with each breath he took. If that wasn’t wrong enough, I then heard his heart beating. I sat up suddenly not knowing what to think or do. I placed my hand over his heart and looked into his eyes once more.

“It is,” I whispered back. “Your heart’s beating and you’re breathing! Are there any other changes?”

“All my senses are dulled. My vision isn’t as clear, my hearing isn’t as acute, and my body feels sluggish.”

I lay my head back down on his chest once more to listen to his beating heart. Thump-thump, thump-thump. I lay there listening for a minute while running one of my hands up and down his arm. This was the first time in over a thousand years that Eric’s heart had beat. Then I heard a sound that I never thought I would hear from Eric. His stomach growled!

I sat up again and looked at Eric. I couldn’t decipher the look on his face or our barely-there bond.

“Eric, can you feel me in the bond?” I asked him.

“I can still feel both you and Pam, but faintly,” he said, and then his stomach growled again.

“You’re hungry. Let’s go upstairs to the kitchen and I’ll make us some breakfast. I already called Pam when I woke up since your body was hot so she should be here soon.”

“Good, we have to find this witch and quickly.”

We quickly dressed and headed up to the kitchen. I wasn’t really sure what to make him for breakfast. I figured since Eric hadn’t eaten anything in a very long time I should make something that hopefully wouldn’t upset his stomach. I decided to make scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I sat out orange juice, milk and some water.

Once it was all done, I went to get Eric from his office. He was sitting at his desk looking at his monitor, probably going over his emails. I noticed that he wasn’t looking as white as he normally did. It wasn’t much but I could tell.

“Breakfast is ready when you’re done,” I said to him. He looked up at me, and then shut down his computer. We walked to the kitchen in silence. I couldn’t imagine what Eric must be going through. That witch was going to be sorry she ever messed with Eric Northman.

I put the food on our plates and set one down in front of Eric. He sat there looking at it for a minute.

“It’s scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I put a glass of orange juice, milk, and water out for you to drink. I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

“Thank you, Sookie. I’ll try it and we’ll see.”

I picked up my fork and started eating my eggs while Eric leaned forward and sniffed each item. I wanted to giggle at him, but I knew he wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Everything smells much better in the state I’m in now. It’s making me very hungry.”

I picked up a piece of bacon and ate it and Eric did too. His eyes lit up when he tasted it. He ate his eggs with a little difficulty, but I tried to act as if I didn’t notice. He scrunched up his nose when he tasted the orange juice. It was really cute, but I didn’t tell him that. I noticed he didn’t like the toast too much, but he ate all his eggs and bacon.

“That was very good. I didn’t eat anything like this when I was human.”

“I’m glad you liked it and until you’re back to your vampire state you can try all kinds of food that you’ve never tried. There are so many things,” I was trying to think of all the things he could try. Chocolate, definitely chocolate.

Just as I was getting done cleaning up all the dishes, Pam came in, and she looked frantic when she stopped in front of Eric.

“Master, what has happened to you? You smell … human. I can barely feel you through the bond and I’m standing in front of you.”

“It looks like whatever spell that witch put on me has turned me human, but I can still feel you and Sookie very faintly through the bond. Come, let’s go into the living room, and figure out what we’re going to do.”

We all walked into the living room. Eric and I sat on a couch together and Pam took up the chair closest to Eric.

“Have you heard anything from the trackers we sent last night?” Eric asked Pam.

“Yes, I had a message when I woke up saying they have not yet found the witch.”

“We need to get out there and search for her and her coven. I want you to get as many of our vampires on it as you can. Also call the Weres and see if they can spare anyone else to help us,” Eric turned to me. “You will stay here while Pam and I go out searching.”

“If you’re going I’m going. I can read their minds. You’ll need my help.”

Pam was shaking her head, “Neither one of you are going. It’s not safe.”

“I am going,” Eric argued.

“Master, do you still have all of your vampire abilities?”

Eric’s shoulders slumped down while he put his head in his hands. “No, I do not,” he said bitterly.

“Then you will stay with Sookie where you will both be safe.”

Eric got up and was pacing back and forth through the living room muttering I don’t know what. I don’t think he was speaking English. Pam’s phone rang and Eric and I listened to her side of the conversation, but there wasn’t much.

Once she got off the phone Eric spoke to her. “News?”

“News, but not good news. That was Rasul. He overheard Sophie Ann speaking to someone, but he wasn’t sure who,” she paused, looking around the room for a minute. “Eric, it was the Queen who sent the witches. She’s trying to eliminate you so she can get to Sookie.”

I had been listening to Pam and, when she was done, Eric let out a roar that scared me half to death. I don’t think I had ever seen him so mad. I jumped and scooted into the far corner of the couch with my knees up. I knew Eric wouldn’t hurt me, but his reaction scared me.

The witches had done this to Eric because of me. The Queen wanted me and she was never going to give up. I hated that I was causing so much trouble.

“If I give myself to the Queen, will she order the witches to turn Eric back into a vampire?” I whispered.

“No, she sees Eric as a threat, and with him human he’s vulnerable and will not be able to protect you,” Pam said.

“Sookie, you cannot possibly be thinking about going to Sophie Ann. Why would you think that?”

“I would go if it would get the witches to change you back.”

“And why would you do this?” Eric asked.

“First of all because I love you,” Eric raised an eyebrow at this. “Secondly because this is my fault. The Queen sent the witches to do this to you because she wants me. If it wasn’t for me, you would still be a vampire.”

“I will not let you give yourself to the Queen because I love you,” this time it was Pam who raised an eyebrow. “Do not worry, we will find the witches and they  _will_  reverse this spell. I will be vampire again. Do you not like me as a human?” he asked, looking more vulnerable than ever.

“Of course I like you. You’re still the same person. I feel bad this happened to you because of me. I know you love being a vampire,” Eric crossed the room to sit by me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

“Now that that’s all settled,” Pam said with a raised eyebrow. “Neither one of you can be out helping to find the witches. We don’t know who else the Queen has sent for the both of you. I think you both need to get out of town, out of the state, until we find the witches and have the spell reversed.”

“I AM NOT GOING INTO HIDING! I MAY NOT BE A VAMPIRE RIGHT NOW BUT I AM A STILL A WARRIOR!”

“You’re a very good warrior, but how are you going to protect yourself and Sookie if you’re surrounded by a group of vampires or Weres? You’re not going to be any good at protecting Sookie if you’re dead.”

“Where do you expect us to go?” I asked.

“I don’t know. It would be helpful for it to be someplace that is owned by a human so no vampires can get in, have light tight rooms, and out of this state.”

“We can go to my house since I own it,” I spoke up.

“You cannot go to your house. Everyone knows where you live. Any witch or Were could get in,” Pam said.

“I know of a place,” Eric said almost sheepishly. “I recently bought a place in Sookie’s name so it would be vampire safe.”

“Great! Go pack what you need. I’ll go fill up the Escalade so you can take it. How far away is it?” Pam asked.

“Too far to drive. We must fly. I’ll buy the plane tickets and arrange for transportation for once we arrive.”

“Where are we going, and don’t think I’ve forgotten that you bought some house in my name, Mister?”

“We are going to the Bahamas. Go pack. I’m going to get us on the first flight out.”

With that, Eric stood up and started walking to his office as if this was all just a normal night for him. I couldn’t believe him. He bought a house in my name in the Bahamas. Why would he do such a thing? I mean, I’m happy we have somewhere to go right now, but still. I thought he understood that I didn’t want him buying me things, especially expensive things. I knew there was nothing I could do about it right now, but he was going to hear about it sooner or later. While Pam and Eric were in his office planning and whatever else, I went to go pack.

I packed about a weeks’ worth of clothes for both Eric and I. He didn’t really have anything that said beach, so I packed his regular stuff. I figured he could buy something there if he needed or wanted it. I knew I was going to need a swimsuit if we were going to the Bahamas. Then I went into the bathroom and packed our stuff from there. All Eric had was hair gel and a comb so he was easy.

Once I was done, I sat on the bed and cried. I was overwhelmed by everything. We’d just had six months of peace, and now all hell had broken loose. Eric was human, the Queen wanted Eric dead, and to take me to live as a slave in New Orleans.

I was lying under the blankets silently crying when Eric came in to find me. He lay down behind me, pulled me into his chest, and kissed the back of my head.

“Are you okay, Sookie?” He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me until I was lying on my back. “Why are you crying?”

“Why am I crying? Because you’re human right now, and the Queen wants you dead,” I cried.  “I’m sorry I’m being so selfish right now by not thinking about how this is affecting you. How are you with all this?”

“I’m fine. I don’t like that I cannot fight, but Pam is right and I need to do what I can to make sure we are both safe,” he said with his accent much stronger than normal.  “Although I have not wanted to be human, there are things that I will be able to do with you that I normally cannot.”

“Like what?” I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his chin.

“I’ll get to see you in the sunlight, watch the sunrise and set with you, and eating breakfast are a few things. Do you ever wish you could do things with me that we cannot because I’m a vampire?”

“Not really,” I said, and Eric raised an eyebrow. “You may not normally eat food, but you sit with me while I eat and talk to me while I do. I knew we were never going to have a picnic lunch. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. I pretty much keep the same hours as you do, so I rarely see sunlight anymore,” after I said that Eric frowned.

“Do you not miss it? Being in the sun?”

“I miss it sometimes, but I like being with you more.”

“We’ll have to figure something out so you can get out in the sun.”

“I can always set an alarm and get up. I can go to bed a little earlier so I won’t be so tired. I want you to know that the last six months have been the happiest of my life so far. Truly and I would be happy to do all the things you mentioned earlier. We should bring a camera so we can take hundreds of pictures of you in the sun. Do you have a camera?”

“No, I don’t have a camera, but I’ll send Pam out to buy one tonight and deliver it before dawn. Our flight leaves at 8:00 in the morning, so if there’s anything else you need, we can send Pam to get it.”

“We both need swimsuits, and you really don’t have any beach attire. Are we going to be able to go to the beach while we’re there?”

“We’ll be able to go to the beach. You can see it from the house,” he smiled. “Let me send Pam a text of what she needs to get us.”

While Eric sent Pam a text, I went to the kitchen to make us something to eat. Unfortunately for Eric, I was used to eating pretty simply since it was just me eating, unless he took me out to eat. I made us some sandwiches, apple slices, and poured us some milk. Eric walked in just as I was getting done putting all the ingredients away. We sat and ate at the kitchen island.

“When we get to where we are going we’ll have to go to the grocery store so I can make you some real food,” Eric nodded and continued to eat quietly. “Is there something wrong? Do you not like the food?”

“The food’s fine. I was thinking that I don’t like that you’ve given up so much to be with me.”

“I haven’t given up anything that I was unwilling to give up. Being in the sun is an easy fix, and I wouldn’t be able to be out having a picnic in the sun with a human boyfriend. I mean I could have a picnic with someone, but that person wouldn’t be my boyfriend. You know I can’t have a human boyfriend.”

“Can you hear me?” He asked, looking a little sad.

“I haven’t tried to, but no I haven’t heard you. We’ve touched and I didn’t hear anything so your secrets are safe, but I would still be with you even if I could,” I smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t care if you could hear me, but I know that you don’t want to hear me. Do you ever want children?” He asked and then looked down.  “I’m sorry I can’t give you children.”

“No, I don’t want any children. I never have. I wouldn’t want my child to have my curse and my life,  _our_  life isn’t safe for one. If I ever really wanted one I could always adopt, but I really don’t see that happening.”

“I hope you’re not saying that just to make me feel better. I hate to think there’s something out there that you cannot have because of me.”

“I’m not lying to you. I always tell you the truth and you know that,” he nodded. “The only thing I want that I don’t have is for us to be safe and out of danger.”

“There will always be some danger since I am a vampire, but once this is all over we’ll be safe.”

“There is one thing that I want right now.”

“What would that be?”

“I want you to make love to me.”

“I can most definitely do that,” Eric said as he laid a passionate kiss on my lips.

There were no more words for a long while. Once we both caught our breath, we hopped in the shower to wash the sex off us so we would be ready to go in the morning. We both got into bed and cuddled up to each other after setting an alarm and taking our luggage upstairs. Pam would put all the items she purchased in our luggage.

“I hope you know I still haven’t forgotten about you buying a house in my name.”

“It’s only a house in your name. A place where we can be where vampires have to have an invitation to come in. Some place that no one has known about until tonight. No one should be able to trace it back to me.”

“So you didn’t buy it for me?”

“No, I bought it for us. It’s only a name on a deed, Lover,” Eric said and then kissed my forehead. “We should try to get some sleep so we can get up in the morning. I’m lucky you wore me out or I don’t know if I would be able to go to sleep,” I giggled hearing that. That’s how I felt most of time. Actually, I was feeling that way now. “Good night, Sookie,” he said, and then gave me a slow, sensual kiss.

“Good night, Eric. I love you!” I kissed his chest where his heart was now beating.

“I love you too, Sookie,” Eric said as we snuggled up closer to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

 

I was slowly coming back to the world with the most annoying noise known to mankind, the buzzing of my alarm clock. It had been over six months since the last time I heard this infernal racket. It took me a few seconds to remember why it was even buzzing.

“What is that noise?” Eric asked. I giggled. I was sure he had never been woken up by an alarm. That reminded me of the mess we were in. Eric was human; or mostly human since we still had our bond, but just slightly. The Queen wanted him finally dead, and me taken to live in New Orleans so we were leaving today for the Bahamas where Eric had a house deeded in my name.

After shutting off the alarm, I slowly turned toward Eric and said, “Good morning! That was the alarm we needed to wake us up to get ready so we can make it to the airport on time.”

Eric sighed, “This is so unlike me. I would never run from a fight.”

“I know you wouldn’t under normal circumstances, but right now we both need be safe. I couldn’t bear it if you died trying to protect me. I don’t want you or anyone dying for me. Ever,” I said with a pointed look before I kissed him softly on the lips and got out of bed.

“I feel the same way about you, you know, but I would die my true death to protect you,” he said while he got out of bed and followed me into the bathroom. I didn’t comment. I didn’t want to fight and we needed to get ready. We were going to the Bahamas so neither one of us would get hurt or die. We were going to be fine I repeatedly said to myself unconvincingly.

I was standing at the sink getting my toothbrush ready when I noticed Eric standing there staring at the alcove with the toilet.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just think I need to go in there.” Oh.

“Do you need help?” I asked.

“I don’t need help; it has just been a very long time since I’ve had to do that and …” he trailed off.

“And what?”

“I don’t like this weak human body,” he said without looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well, luckily for you, you won’t have to be in it for very long. Go do what you gotta do,” I said to him a little bitterly.

I finished getting ready and headed upstairs to make some breakfast. I was mad at Eric. I understood that he was used to being stronger than everyone and vampires think they’re better than humans, but was it really so bad?

I decided to make biscuits and gravy because I had the time, and it had been quite a while since I’d had them. Normally I would make a quick breakfast since it was just me.

Eric came upstairs and sat at the table. He hadn’t tried talking to me yet. I hoped that he knew that I needed this time to fume to myself, or we would probably get into a big fight. I didn’t want to be stuck on a plane with him fighting.

I poured us each a glass of milk and we ate our breakfast in silence. Once we were done, I quickly cleaned up the breakfast mess. I had no idea how long we were going to be away, and I didn’t want to come home to our breakfast after a few days.

Pam had rented a car for us so we could take it to the airport and it wouldn’t be traced back to us. Once everything was packed in the car, we set off for the airport. It only took us ten minutes to get there yet the drive went by in complete silence. We checked in and sat down by our boarding gate. Our first flight was to Dallas, and then to Fort Lauderdale, and then we had a short flight to Freeport, Bahamas. All the flights were relatively short, but each had a ninety-minute layover. In all, it would take seven hours for us to arrive. Eric was irritated that we couldn’t get a direct flight. He was used to chartering a plane to go wherever he wanted, but because we had to lay low, we had to go commercial.

I had always hated takeoffs and landings, and this time was no different, except I was more nervous because we were attempting to escape so no one killed Eric or me. I was staring out the window when I felt Eric take my hand. I squeezed it lightly, looked over, and gave him a small smile.

“Are you okay? You’re really nervous,” Eric said.

“I just hate takeoffs and landings. I’ll be fine once we’re in the air.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“You can try to distract me, I guess.”

“Do you want to tell me why you were so mad before?”

I sighed loudly, “It really irritates me that you hate being human. Is it really so bad? I mean, if you hate humans so much, then how is it you can love me? How are you able to be with me?” I could feel tears beginning to well up.

Eric rubbed his hands over his face, and then turned to face me. “It’s not bad for being on vacation, but it’s not something I want to remain. I was human for thirty years; I have been a vampire for over a thousand. I love that you make me feel alive, but I never thought I would again be  _alive_.” It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. “I love that I’ll get to do things with you that I normally would never have the chance to do and that will be something really special between us because it will never happen again, and it’s happening with you. I hate that you sacrifice those things to be with me, and I’m displeased that I’m running from this problem. I’m a warrior and I always have been. It’s not in my nature to run. I want to be strong and be able to protect you. If I am not changed back, we could be on the run for the rest of our lives or at least out of the country. I don’t think either of us wants that. I want to show you the world, but at our leisure.”

I understood it was in his nature to fight and not run.

“It’s true that I don’t like most humans, but you see the kind that I’m around at Fangtasia or who are with the vampires in my Area. You know how they are. I don’t mind your friends from Bon Temps that we have dinners with,” he ran one of his hands through his hair. “I don’t know if I am explaining this well. I love you for you, I don’t care that you’re human. One day I hope that you will want to be turned by me, and then I’ll love you forever as a vampire, but I don’t want you to misunderstand why I want you to be a vampire. I want you to be a vampire so that I can spend eternity with you. The only way to do that is for you to be a vampire. Do you love me only because I’m a vampire?”

“No! Of course not, but I don’t despise vampires. You know that initially I was attracted to vampires because it’s the only peace I get. I love you for you, and if you stay like this, I’ll still love you. I want you to know that even if I started hearing you, I would still stay with you,” I said and gave him a small smile. “As for one day being a vampire, I just don’t know. I’m not saying no and I’m not saying yes. You said that by giving me your blood and my being part-fairy, I may live longer, so maybe one day, but not in the near future.”

“Fair enough and I do know that you love me for me. You see beyond the fangs, my still heart, and my cold skin. You see beyond everything and just see me.”

I cupped Eric’s face with my hands and gave him a big kiss, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. After a few moments, I sat back, wiped my tears, and smiled at him.

“You know, you can be really sweet sometimes. I really love you!” I said and kissed him again. Eric gripped the back of my head, kissed me more deeply and passionately. By the time we were done kissing, the flight was halfway over.  “You definitely distracted me from takeoff,” I giggled. “What are you doing to do all the other times?” I asked him.

“I’ll think of something,” he smirked at me. The rest of the flights went by quickly. Eric definitely knew how to distract me. By the time we deplaned from the last flight, we were both on edge and couldn’t wait to get to the house.

“We need to stop and get groceries and anything else we might need. To get to our house, we have to take a boat so we’ll probably want to get enough for a few days.”

“Alright. I made a list last night of the groceries I thought we would need. The only other things I can think of that we’ll need are some sunscreen and sunglasses for you. It would be really awful if you were to get horrible sunburn, and then you were miserable. I wouldn’t be able to touch you.”

“I agree, Lover.”

There was a car waiting for us at the airport. Once we finished our shopping, we headed to pick up some sunscreen for Eric and he chose a pair of sunglasses for himself and a red sarong for me from a street vendor.

After I found the sunscreen in the local pharmacy, I went walking through the aisles looking for Eric. You would think with how tall he was it would be easy to find him, but they had some really tall shelving. I was scanning the contents of the current aisle when I spotted a certain item that I had never thought about before.

**_Condoms._ **

We had no idea just  _how human_  Eric was. Nearly everything about him seemed human except that we could still feel each other through the bond. It wasn’t as strong as it was normally, but if I really concentrated I could tell what Eric was feeling.

I stood staring at all the different condoms wondering if I should buy some. I grabbed a box of Magnums since I was sure the regular size wouldn’t fit and I was hoping these would. This would be interesting. I quickly went to the checkout to buy my items. I noticed Eric standing just inside the doors staring outside. I wondered what he was doing, but I knew that we needed to hurry and Eric wanted to get off this island before dark.

Once we were done shopping, we headed to the marina. Eric led me, along with all of our purchases, to a speedboat. I should have known. Eric loved to go fast. After putting all of our luggage and purchases on the boat, Eric made sure I was comfortable and secure.

“How long will it take to get there?” I asked.

“Only about fifteen minutes. I have to put the coordinates into the GPS.”

“Have you ever been here?” I asked.

“No, I only bought it about three months ago. I was hoping to take you here soon though.”

“Where are we going exactly?” I asked when we were underway. The water was so beautiful. I loved looking at the different colors of blues and greens.

“It’s called Scotland Cay Island,” He told me and after that we were pretty much quiet. Every once in a while I would look back at Eric. He always had a huge smile plastered on his face. It was so weird seeing him out in the sun with his sunglasses on and the sun glinting off his hair. He looked more gorgeous than ever. I was still amazed that this man had chosen me.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.gyllene76.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Eric-driving-boat.jpg)

We pulled up to a boat dock and unloaded everything. “Is no one coming to help us?” I asked.

“We’re all alone with no one to help us. You see that white house up there?” I nodded, looking up at a white house not too far off in the distance. “That’s where we’re headed. We don’t have to get everything in one trip. I can make another trip to get the rest.”

“What do you mean we’re all alone?”

“There is no one else on this island. I have someone come once a month to clean the house, but other than that, no one will be here. I have canceled the cleaning service for this month so no one will know we are here.”

“Why isn’t there anyone else here? How did you manage to get everyone to leave?”

“No one else lives or stays here. It will be just us,” he said while he arranged our luggage in order for the best way of getting it to the house. I think I stood there with my mouth open for a full five minutes. Did he buy this whole place? When I looked up at Eric, he had a very worried look on his face.

“Did you buy this whole place? The whole island?” I asked him, afraid of his answer.

“I did,” was all he said. Oh. My. God.

“How much did this cost, Eric?”

“A little over four and a half.”

“Four and a half what?” I questioned him.  He was being evasive.

“Million,” he replied before he started for the house.

“Million!” I shrieked. “That’s too much money and you put this place in my name. I didn’t even like it when I thought it was just a house and now it’s a whole island. Eric …” I trailed off. I didn’t know what to say. This was unbelievable. I couldn’t believe him. I wanted to scream.

“Four and a half million is not much for a whole island. I thought you would like it. I know you’ll like it if you give it a chance.”

“What’s not to like? It’s beautiful, but it is so much money. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I’m a very wealthy man. You know this. I wanted some place for us that would be safe, that couldn’t be traced back to me, and I know that you love the sun. I only wanted a place for us to be happy and away from everything. A place where no one would be able to find us unless we wanted it.  Not even Pam knows where this is. This place is just for you and me.”

“It’s still too much,” I let out a big sigh.

“You’re going to have to get used to having money, Sookie. We’re planning to stay together; hopefully forever and that’s a long time. What’s mine is yours.”

“Don’t say that. I don’t want that. I only want you.”

“I know you do, and that’s a very endearing quality you have. You’re the first person who has only wanted me for me and nothing else.” It made me sad to think of people always trying to use him.  “Why don’t you want that?” He asked as we continued walking up the beach to the house.

“I have nothing to offer you in return. I have an old house and that’s all. It just doesn’t balance out.”

“You don’t see yourself clearly or what you mean to me. You give me things no one else ever has or will. You make me happy, feel joy, you love me, and make me feel alive. Those are much more valuable than anything money can buy. To me, you and what you give me are priceless.”

Seriously, how could this man be so sweet and not know it?

“Thank you,” I replied quietly. I was overwhelmed that Eric thought so highly of me, that I gave him all those things. I didn’t think he understood he did the same to me so anything else he brought to the table was just too much, but I didn’t want to fight him over it right now.  We needed to get all of our things to the house before dark. I didn’t want to take any chances, even though it seemed we would be safe and no one would be looking for us here.

As we walked up to the house, I finally got a good look at it. It was white with lots of floor to ceiling windows at the back to look out at the ocean and beach. It was two stories with white loungers, chairs, tables, and a hammock on the porch that wrapped around the whole house. There was a hot tub in the floor of the deck. There were beautiful red flowers and palm trees in the yard.

Eric obviously had someone here since there was a keypad and fingerprint scanner at the door. It definitely was convenient not needing to have any keys.

“Sookie, can you unlock the door for us?” Eric asked me.

“I haven’t been put into the system here. Just set all our stuff down and I’ll bring it in once you unlock the door,” I responded.

“You don’t need to be put into the system here. You are in THE system. You always have been with your code and fingerprint, you can access any of my, now, our properties.”

“I’ve really been able to access everything all this time?”

“Yes, so please unlock the door. I don’t have my supernatural strength anymore and this stuff is starting to get heavy.”

“I’m sorry. Of course I’ll unlock it.” I quickly input my code; 092808, scanned my fingerprint, and opened the door holding it for Eric to get through with most of our luggage.

Eric sat our stuff down and we both looked around. All the furniture was white. The whole house had a theme of white and blue, very beachy. It was just starting to get dark, so we started turning on the lights and trying to find our way downstairs.

Eric had told me that the entire bottom floor was light tight and had extra security. We found the downstairs, but it was empty of all furniture. To the far left, we found the bedroom and I put in my code and fingerprint once again. Fortunately, this room had furniture. There was a huge king size four-poster bed in the middle of the room, nightstands, and an armoire. The walls were painted a dark gray. The bedding looked like silk and was gray and red. The door to the left was to the bathroom. It was again obvious Eric had someone here to work on the place since the bedroom and bathroom had both been outfitted luxuriously. Seriously, vampires seemed to really like big spa-like bathrooms, or at least Eric did. At home, we did make use of the shower and tub quite frequently so I’d say it was a good investment.

After looking over the entire house, Eric took our luggage to our bedroom and I put away the groceries. I decided I should probably start dinner and made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. I noticed a fireplace in the living room so I thought maybe later tonight we could make s’mores. I was really excited about Eric getting to taste foods he never had a chance to try until now. Dinner was almost done before Eric finally made his way back upstairs.

“What took you so long?”

“I put away our stuff, and then logged into the security system here to check what all I could see on the monitors. It’s located in the armoire in our bedroom.”

“Do they cover everything you want them to cover?”

“Yes, they cover all over the outside of the house, the boat dock, some of the beach, upstairs, the stairway leading downstairs, and the area in front of our bedroom door. I think that should cover it.”

“I hope so. Dinner’s done,” I said.

We sat down to eat and talked about the house. It was all very beautiful, but I still thought it was too much.

“This is very good food. So far, everything that you’ve made for me has been wonderful. It’s nothing like what I ate when I was human.”

“I’m glad you like it. I thought that maybe tonight or tomorrow we could light a fire in the fireplace. I bought stuff to make s’mores. You toast marshmallows, put them on top of a graham cracker, add a piece of chocolate, and then put another graham cracker on top. They’re very good.”

“We’ll definitely have to try that.”

We both fell into a comfortable silence while finishing our dinner. I was at the sink washing our dishes when Eric came to stand next to me at the counter looking down at me. I smiled up at him.

“Sookie, I want to ask you something.”

“Okay, go ahead,” I smiled; it was somewhat funny because it was normally me wanting to ask questions.

“I found a box called Magnums in the bag with the sunscreen you bought. Why did you buy that?”

“Well, I was walking through the aisles looking for you when I saw them. It made me think that we don’t know how human you are,” he nodded.  “So I bought them for us to use so I don’t get pregnant.”

“You expect us to use them,” I nodded.

“Yes, we already had sex once without using any protection, and with everything else we have going on, I don’t need or want to worry about getting pregnant, so can we please try to use them?”

“We can try to use them, but I’ve never used them before. We had nothing like that in my time,” Eric said, looking out the window above the sink.

I noticed Eric looked somewhat sad and I thought about it. Maybe he was sad that I didn’t want to have a baby with him.

“Eric,” he looked down at me. “I want you to know that if our lives were different, if I wasn’t telepathic and a fairy, if our lives weren’t dangerous, I would love to have a child with you. I wouldn’t want my child to be telepathic, and it wouldn’t be fair to bring a child into the world that’s so dangerous. I know that you would protect our child, but that child would not deserve to be put into the Supernatural world and all that goes with it. You understand that, don’t you? I love you so much and it would be wonderful to have something that special between us. Made from each of us, but it wouldn’t be fair to our child.”

“I understand where you are coming from, and you know I would protect you and our child, but you’re right. It wouldn’t be the kind of life a child should have. He or she would always be a target, but I know we would both love that child. If circumstances were different, if you had been around when I was human a thousand years ago, I wouldn’t have been chasing women, I would have only chased you until you married me and we would have had many children together. It does make me sad to think I’ll never see you round with our child,” he gave me a sad smile.

I hugged Eric, wrapping my arms around his middle tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. It was a sad moment between us. I stood there crying for a child we would never have because our circumstances were far from what a child should be brought up in, and most of the time Eric was a vampire. Eric squeezed me tighter when my tears finally soaked through his t-shirt.

After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and wiped away my tears away with the back of my hand. I leaned up to kiss Eric on his chin, caressed his face, and gave him my own sad smile.

I went back to washing the dishes. While I cleaned the kitchen, Eric went and opened up all the windows. I noticed when I walked into the living room I could hear the waves. I loved that all the windows could be opened. I turned off all the lights and found Eric downstairs on the computer. When he caught sight of me, he almost looked embarrassed. I had never seen that look on Eric’s face so I was wondered what he was doing.

“What are you doing down here?”

“Looking up some information.”

“Oh. On what?” Eric blushed. He actually blushed. So cute!

“As I said I have never used a condom before, so I wanted to look up how to use them.”

I closed the laptop and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair. “Good, come with me,” I pulled Eric upstairs into the living room.

“Lay down on the couch,” Eric raised an eyebrow, but he did what I asked. I crawled over him to put myself between him and the back of the couch, laid my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his waist. We were both quiet for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

“I love listening to the waves. It’s very peaceful and I love that I get to lay here with you and listen to them. It’s almost too bad that we can’t just live here. I feel like I could do this every night,” I said, and then placed a kiss on his chest.

“Listening to the water has always been very calming to me. I’m glad to we get to enjoy this together. We may not get to live here, but we can visit often. Does that mean you’re no longer mad at me for buying this place?”

“At this moment I’m not. How could I be when I’m so relaxed?” I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing and two things I never thought I would hear, but would treasure forever for the short time I could hear them. Eric’s breathing and his heartbeat.

We lay there on that couch for what seemed like most of the night. Although the last six months had been pretty quiet, it was nothing like this and I wanted to enjoy it and try to remember everything that I could. I was happy that Eric had sent Pam to buy a camera because I was planning to take tons of pictures of our time here.

Eric had been rubbing my back and every once in a while he would rub my butt and thighs.

“Are you getting tired?” I asked him.

“No, not really,” he smirked at me.

“Are you ready to head downstairs then?”

“Most definitely. I need to close and lock everything, and then we can go down.”

I helped Eric close and lock all the windows and doors. We made our way down into the bathroom to take care of our nightly things, which I thought was funny, doing these things with Eric. It was so domestic. I bought Eric a toothbrush while we were at the pharmacy. I was glad I had walked down those aisles. It made me realize there were a few more things that we needed like condoms, deodorant, and a toothbrush.

When I walked out into the bedroom the box of condoms was sitting on one of the night stands. I was happy that Eric was willing to try this. I got into bed and Eric walked out of the bathroom naked and ready to go. He had a big smile on his face. I was glad he was taking this so well. I guess because this was also a first for him he was excited.

Once Eric got to the bed, he launched himself at me. I giggled at him until all I could do was moan. I was so lucky that Eric was a sex god. Once he had finally brought me to completion not once, but twice, with his oh-so-talented mouth and fingers, he slid up my body and kissed me until we were both breathless. He rolled off me and grabbed the box of condoms taking one out. He ripped open the foil and looked over at me. I kissed him this time until we were breathless and couldn’t wait any longer. I sat up on my elbows to watch as Eric put on the condom. I was curious since I had never been with a man who used one.

Eric was rolling it on when it shot off him and across the room. I giggled and Eric scowled at me. On his next try, it broke while he was putting it on. I grabbed the box and took out a condom. We were already halfway through them and we hadn’t used one yet. I had no idea it would be this difficult. I ripped the foil and slowly pulled it down over his massive erection. I wasn’t sure if it was going to fit, but I finally got it all the way on, and then sighed in relief.

Eric smiled at me as I straddled him. I slowly lowered myself onto him. When Eric was finally buried all the way inside of me, I started to move, all the while looking Eric in the eyes. He had a slight frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him as I rocked faster.

“It doesn’t feel the same. It doesn’t feel right. Keep moving. Let me get used to this,” he said as he placed his hands on my hips.

I moved faster and would grind my hips against him once I was all the way down. I had kept up this rhythm for a couple of minutes when Eric’s face smoothed out. I could tell he was enjoying it finally. He was thrusting up and grunting, pulling me down harder and harder.

I was lying on Eric’s chest catching my breath, running my fingers through Eric’s chest hair when Eric spoke.

“I think I’m supposed to throw away the condom. I should do that so it doesn’t make a mess,” I nodded and rolled over to my side.

Eric walked into the bathroom and came out looking confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know where the condom is. I went to take it off and throw it away, and it was gone.”

“What do you mean ‘gone?’”

“It wasn’t there. Missing.”

“Well, what happened to it? Did you feel it fly off once we were done? And how are you ready to go again?”

“I’m always ready for you, at least that part of me hasn’t changed, but, no, I didn’t feel it fly off. I didn’t feel anything. It didn’t feel right at first when we were having sex, and then all of a sudden, it felt as good as it does normally. I thought maybe it just had to warm up or something.”

“Did you read that it had to warm up? Where did it go, Eric? Look around to see if you can find it,” Eric turned on the overhead light.

It was so bright it blinded us both for a minute before we got used to it.

“I didn’t read anything about warming up,” I watched as Eric walked around looking for our lost condom.  “I don’t see it.”

“Any ideas where it could be?” He shook his head and sat down on the bed. “Maybe we should look it up on the Internet. Go look. Please.”

Eric got up off the bed and went over to the computer. A few minutes later, he turned around and came back to the bed.

“Did you find anything?”

Eric nodded, “Yes,” he sat down beside me and took my hand. “I need to look inside of you. It may have come off while we were having sex, probably when it started to feel good.”

“It could be inside of me?” I shrieked. “That so gross. I don’t want you to have to look down there, but if you have to, then hurry up and look and get it out.” I couldn’t believe our luck. If this thing was inside of me then what was the point?

“Sookie, I was just down there earlier, I don’t see the difference. You’ve never had a problem …” I cut him off.

“It just is. You weren’t down there doing an inspection!” He chuckled at me. “Just do it!”

After a couple of minutes down there that felt as if I was having an annual gynecologist’s office visit, Eric finally came up with the evil, offending condom. He took it into the bathroom and threw it away. By the time Eric came back into the room, I was laying on my side curled up with the blankets pulled up to my chin. Eric lay down behind me and pulled me tightly against him, but I didn’t relax.

“Are you alright?” Eric asked me.

“No, that was gross and embarrassing,” I said with a pout. Eric pulled me around to look at him.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. You never need to feel embarrassed around me. Okay? I feel no differently toward you. You have to remember I’m very old and there’s almost nothing I haven’t done. After tonight maybe I’ve done it all,” he chuckled.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? You reminding me that you’ve had sex with thousands of people and done all kinds of things I can’t possibly imagine? It doesn’t make me feel good. It makes me feel like I’m not enough, that I won’t be enough for you.”

“Have I ever made you feel that way?” I shook my head. “Whenever we try something new, you never seem to have a problem with it. If there is anything you want to do or don’t want to do, you only have to tell me. I may have tried everything, but that doesn’t mean that I liked it all. Some things I tried and I really enjoyed them, but others I didn’t. All you have to do is tell me. Don’t ever worry about telling me if you don’t want to do something or if you don’t like it. Okay?” I could only nod and hug Eric.

“I’ll look up other ways to prevent pregnancy tomorrow. I definitely think condoms are out of the question. My rebound rate definitely isn’t human. That is a very good thing for us. Are you feeling better now?” I nodded my head again and snuggled deeper into Eric. “Good. Go to sleep, my love. “

“Good night, Eric,” I said and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and held me tight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Sookie thinking back to yesterday.

 

This morning was the first day I’d woken up alone ever since we had been on our island. We had been here for five glorious days by the time Pam called last night.

The witch had been caught and captured. Pam was on her way to Fangtasia as they spoke to begin interrogating and God only knows what to get her talking to reveal and reverse the spell.

I thought that was all they would do. I was under the assumption we would be returning this afternoon and, once we arrived, all would be back to normal. The spell would be reversed. That was until I woke up this morning next to Eric.

He was dead to the world and cold.

There I was sitting on our beach alone and thinking over our time here. I knew I shouldn’t be sad, but I was going to miss him. I was going to miss seeing Eric out in the sunlight, and watching sunrises and sunsets together.

While we’d been here, Eric would set the alarm on his phone, and we would get up and go out to the loungers to snuggle up and watch the sunrise. We knew it wouldn’t last so we wanted to make every moment count.

I had gone down to the beach because I couldn’t sit inside the house. I wanted to be by Eric, but I couldn’t. It was too upsetting to see him lying there dead to the world. It was back to our usual routine for the last day here.

**Hearing the alarm going off, Eric and I slowly made our way out of bed. After taking care of our morning necessities, we headed upstairs and went in different directions. I went to the kitchen to get us coffee while Eric went to get us a blanket. We would meet at the back door and head out to our lounger.**

**Eric sat down first while I placed our coffee on the small table by the lounger. I sat in between Eric’s legs and leaned back into his warm, strong chest. Eric placed the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there drinking our coffee watching the sunrise over the ocean. It was beautiful. It made me cry every time, realizing these few short days were the only ones we would ever have to do this.**

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/singer-island-beach-ocean-city-park-sunrise-over-flordia.jpg)

**After the sun had risen and the only colors in the sky were blue and white we got up. Eric pulled me against him cradling my face in his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped away my tears and kissed me. In that kiss, he showed me how special our time was to him and how much he loved me. I wasn’t sure how I would feel when we first bonded; feeling all of Eric’s emotions, now I missed them. I missed knowing exactly how he felt at any given moment. Though Eric was quite expressive when it was just us, knowing what he was feeling was now even more special, especially because of the way the curse had affected our bond.**

This morning I was crying for a different reason. I was alone watching the sunrise and it wasn’t as beautiful without Eric. He wasn’t here to dry my tears or kiss me, reminding me how special this was.

**I gave Eric one last kiss before heading inside to make us breakfast.**

After I ate, I headed back down to the beach. I lay there looking out at the ocean thinking about our time on the beach yesterday.

**After eating breakfast, we decided to get ready to go down to the beach. I put on my swimsuit and the sarong that Eric bought me. He must have requested that Pam get me a red bikini because the red hibiscus sarong he bought me matched. It shouldn’t surprise me as red is his favorite color.**

**Fortunately, I put the camera on the charger last night or it wouldn’t have been ready to use today. I had probably taken hundreds of pictures of Eric and us doing any and everything.**

**Eric grabbed a couple of the loungers from the deck to take to the beach. I had him lay down on the lounger so I could slather him in sunscreen. The best part was that I found a few ticklish places on Eric and I just knew I would take advantage of that for as long as I could!**

**It was so funny seeing him try to squirm away from me while I straddled him with both of laughing so hard. It was something I would always treasure. I was almost certain no one had ever seen Eric like that before, not even in his human days.**

**We lay out and enjoyed the sun until we were both hot. I was standing up taking a drink of water when Eric grabbed me from behind and ran us into the ocean. He twirled us around, and then threw me into the water. I was screaming before I plummeted into the water. I came up out of the water sputtering and wiping water out of my eyes.**

**“Eric! What the hell?” I glared at him.**

**He chuckled at me, “Don’t be so mad. I was just having fun and you’re okay. I would have saved you if you needed it.”**

**I splashed him and tried to swim away, but Eric was too fast and caught me. I’m not sure if he was this fast as a human or he still had some of his supernatural speed.**

**We splashed each other and I tried to dunk him, but I could never get him under. We were laughing and carrying on, having a great time.**

**I wrapped my arms around Eric’s neck and kissed him. I looked at him smiling, thinking about how beautiful he looked out in the sun with water dripping off him.**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.gyllene76.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Eric-in-water.jpg)

**Irresistible.**

**I started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Eric groaned into my neck. He was slowly walking us back to shore while I kissed, nibbled, and sucked all the skin I could reach while I wrapped my legs around him. Eric untied my bikini top and threw it. I only hoped it made it to shore.**

**Eric put my feet on the ground, and then I grabbed the waistband of his swim trunks pulling them down. He sat in the sand and pulled the side strings of my bikini. Once my bottoms fell off, Eric grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I sat on top of him kissing and grinding until neither of us could no longer wait anymore.**

**Eric’s hand slipped around me and I felt as he positioned himself at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto him. Both of us groaned once Eric was deeply and fully inside of me. I started rocking back and forth quickly, riding him at a fast pace. He grabbed my hips and slowed us down. Cradling my face in his hands, he looked at me with such unwavering and abiding love it nearly had me crying, yet again.**

**“You are so beautiful!” Eric exclaimed. “You are even more beautiful out here in the sun making love with me,” He kissed me then with fervent passion that quickly turned hungry and urgent. Eric swiftly turned and laid me down on the sand thrusting into me slowly yet powerfully.**

**“Oh God, Eric. Don’t stop! Please!” Eric leaned down taking my nipple into his mouth and the other hand trailed down my stomach for his thumb to rub fast circles over my clit. I was moaning, pulling Eric closer kissing and sucking on his neck. Just as my orgasm hit fully I bit Eric on the shoulder and he roared out his release.**

**Eric laid his head on my shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath. Once he caught his breath, he rolled over pulling me on top of him. I laid there listening to his heartbeat slow and relaxed to the rise and fall of his chest. I was almost asleep when Eric spoke.**

**“I think we should go in the water and rinse off all this sand. Don’t you?”**

**“Mmm,” was all I could say. I had just about fallen asleep and didn’t want to move.**

**“Sookie?”**

**“Hmmm?”**

**“Let’s go rinse off inside, and then we can take a nap on the hammock. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”**

**“Mmhmm.”**

**Eric sat up with me going with him. He wrapped his arms around me and stood up.**

**“Do you need me to carry you back to the house?”**

**Normally I would say no, but I was too tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Being out in the sun and the amazing sex had zapped my energy so I just nodded my head. I felt Eric’s strong arms lift me bridal style. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Eric kiss the top of my head as we started moving toward the house.  Once we made it to the house, I finally spoke.**

**“Can’t we just take our nap now and shower later?”**

**“I’ve got sand up my ass and I want to get it out,” he chuckled.**

**I couldn’t help it I busted out laughing! It was too funny! I probably had sand up my ass too, and who knows where else, but right now, I was too tired to care. I had finally stopped laughing when we got into the bathroom. Eric was scowling at me, but I couldn’t help it, it was too funny. I kissed him on the tip of his nose and told him I was sorry. He sat me down on the counter top while he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.**

**Once we were all clean and (hopefully) the sand was out of our crevices we headed back outside for our hammock nap.**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/facebook_1074699173.jpg)

**I lay down on the hammock next to Eric and snuggled up as close as I could. I looked out at the ocean and the sound of the waves lulled me to sleep in the only arms where I truly felt safe.**

**I awoke to the feeling of Eric’s hand caressing my back.**

**“Did you sleep well?” He asked. He must have felt me move or something to know I was awake.**

**“I did. I always do when I sleep with you,” I told him tightening the arm I had around his stomach. Eric kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.**

**We lay there that way for about another thirty minutes. I finally got up, gave Eric a chaste kiss on the lips, and headed inside to make dinner.**

**Tonight I was making chicken fried steak and banana pudding. On our plane ride here, I asked Eric if he thought there were any foods that he might want to sample that he thought might appeal to him or smelled good. He told me he had never really spent any time around humans while they ate given that it would look strange for him not to be eating. I should just make whatever I liked and he would try it. I’d been making so much food I was sure I’d gained at least five pounds since we arrived. I’d made Eric shrimp and grits, chocolate cake, s’mores, shrimp étouffée, corn bread, jambalaya, chicken and biscuits, all southern comfort food.**

**After eating dinner and ‘first dessert’ as Eric liked to call it because later he would be having his second, more personal and private dessert that he really enjoyed (Who was I kidding? I thoroughly enjoyed it too!), we made our way down to the beach to watch the sunset. We sat in the sand, me in between Eric’s legs leaning back into his chest watching all the colors in the sky.**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/curacao-beach-sunset.jpg)

**I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful it was to watch the sunrise and set over the ocean. We walked along the beach, holding hands, the moon illuminating everything below. I loved each and every minute here. We were just like any other normal couple here. Eric had been more open while he was here and had so much fun. I was hoping that he stayed this way with me once we returned to Louisiana.**

Louisiana. That reminded me that I needed to try to change our flight seeing as we would, obviously, not be leaving until dark. I headed inside to call the airline and make what changes necessary. After changing our flight to a little while after dark, I packed all of our belongings and placed them by the bedroom door for Eric to carry up once he rose for the night.

I went back down to the beach reminiscing more over our time here. This island would be forever special to me for having given us this time to spend with one another. I was happy that I had taken so many pictures to help us remember. I thought I’d buy one of those digital picture frames and load all the pictures onto it, and that way we could see them whenever we wanted. I also wanted to do something special with them so that Eric could have them forever.

Forever. That word started me thinking on the few comments Eric had made about his hope that one day I would want to join him in eternity as a vampire. I never thought it be my choice to be a vampire, but I also never thought I would fall in love with one either. When I was a little girl, this was not what I expected for my future. As an adult, I had consigned myself to knowing I would always be alone. Now I had Eric and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I needed to ask Eric more than a few pointed questions before making any decisions.

I had no idea how long I’d been staring out at the ocean thinking about this wonderful island and how happy we’d been here. My eyes were blurred with tears so I didn’t realize that the last rays of the sun had disappeared and the sky was now dark until I felt strong, cold hands wrap around my shoulders.

Eric.

I turned around and saw the sad look upon his face. I could feel that he was worried and concerned for me.

“Lover, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

I launched myself at Eric, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my heading into his chest. A few more tears fell down my cheeks while I tried to think of the best way to explain my emotions to Eric so he wouldn’t get upset. I didn’t want him to think I was unhappy he was no longer human. I breathed in his scent and let it envelop me, calming me. I pulled back, and sat down in the sand. I grabbed one of Eric’s hands in both of mine.

“I’m sad because when the alarm went off this morning you were dead to the world. You missed out on the sun today. If I would have known that yesterday was the last day for you, I would have done something special for you,” I said, and then looked down at our hands.

“That’s the way it is for vampires. When we were turned, none of us had any idea that that day would be the last of our old life and the beginning of our new one. Sookie, look at me,” I slowly lifted my head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Eric cupped one side of my face with his free hand. “Every minute we had in the sun here has been special with you. Be it sunrise, sunset, or high noon. They were all special. You did that, please don’t feel badly,” Eric leaned in and kissed me so sweetly.

When we finally broke apart and I could think again, I spoke, “I rescheduled our flight. It’s in about ninety minutes so I guess we better get ready to go,” Eric nodded. “Let’s go lock up the house, get our luggage, and say goodbye to the island.”

Eric stood up and held out his hand for me. Quietly we walked back up to the house to gather our things. After locking everything up and taking one final look around, we headed down to the boat dock.

The boat and car ride were made in silence. I slept our first two flights due to all my crying and because I had woken so early. I was emotionally drained. We were on our last flight home and that gave us about an hour until we arrived in Shreveport.

“Eric, can I ask you some questions?”

“You know you can always ask me anything,” he said giving me his full attention.

“I didn’t know if you were busy over there strategizing.”

He smiled at me, “I’m never too busy for you. Ask away.”

“I have some questions about being a vampire or becoming one.”

Eric’s face may have stayed expressionless, but I could feel how happy my statement had made him.

“Ask me anything you want,” he said, turning his body toward me as well as he could in his seat. Even in first class, there wasn’t quite enough legroom for him, especially at that angle.

“Okay. I know that once someone is turned, they do not normally stay with their maker for long. If I ever agree to be turned, it would be to stay with you, and if we are only going to stay together for a short period then what’s the point? We can stay together with me staying human for just as long,” I said and started biting my lower lip.

“That’s true that the maker and child do not stay together long.” Tears sprang to my eyes, but before they could start to fall, Eric spoke again. “Don’t cry anymore today. You’ve cried too much. Just listen to what I have to say. Okay?” I nodded. “While that’s the norm; that would not be the case for us. It’s very rare for a vampire to bond with a human or vampire. We do not want anyone knowing how we are feeling. If a vampire bonded to another vampire; that would give the other vampire power over him or her. We don’t do that,” he said with a slight shake of his head. “So, as I said it’s very rare. If a vampire turns his or her bonded, then they will stay together forever. They will not be able to separate from each other. If the maker and child are bonded beforehand the bond they share is very strong, much stronger than a normal child and maker bond.”

“So, literally, together forever,” Eric nodded. “And you would want that?”

“More than anything,” It was me that kept my face expressionless this time, but I knew Eric could feel how happy his statement made me. I wanted to tell him how sweet it was, but I didn’t think it would be appreciated in this situation. I knew he didn’t care for it when I told him he was being sweet.

“Would I be hungry all the time and if so, for how long?”

“Yes, you will be hungry and will have to feed every day for at least the first couple of years, but you won’t be starving all the time.”

“How long would I have to wait to see my friends and family?” I wanted to ask what it was like seeing everyone you love die, but for Eric that happened before he was turned.

“You can see them whenever you want. You would need to feed before you saw them and I would come with you.”

“What if I don’t want to feed off of anyone?”

“Then you won’t. It will be your decision. You can drink bagged blood and Royalty, but you will have to learn to feed off humans. You must do this in case you are ever hurt. You need to know how to feed so you won’t kill any humans in an emergency.”

“What about you? How will you be feeding if you can’t feed off of me?”

Eric furrowed his brows, “I don’t know. You are the best thing I’ve ever tasted and I don’t particularly want to return to drinking the filth of the fangbangers, but I will.”

“I don’t think I would want to see you feeding off others. You wouldn’t be jealous of me feeding off someone?”

“No, it’s only feeding. If you wanted to have sex with someone then, yes, I would be jealous. Moreover, we’ll be able to feel what one another are feeling. You will know that I’m not interested in anyone else but you. I know you don’t understand this now, but if you’re ever a vampire, given time you’ll understand it’s only feeding. Just as a human, you have to eat food. I would hate you making such an enormous decision with your determining factor being jealousy of me feeding off humans. Know that if I could have you forever and only feed from you I would. I’ll still be able to bite you and you’ll be able to bite me, but we will not be able to give each other the nourishment that human blood gives to a vampire.”

“I’ll try to remember that, but as you said I would probably need time and to experience it for myself before I could see it as only feeding.”

“I understand. You know that vampires are capable of having sex without feeding or that I can at least, but you have never really witnessed a vampire feeding without having sex, but it is possible. Most vampires are not in relationships, therefore; mostly all indulge in feeding and sex at the same time. We would be different. Don’t worry about this. We’ll figure it out if and when the time comes.”

“So I won’t be all crazed with hunger, want to kill everyone, and have sex with them.”

“No,” Eric chuckled. “You were around Jessica after she was turned and you saw how she behaved. You don’t have to worry about that. I will not let you kill anyone and I’ll make sure that you’re not hungry.”

“How are you going to make sure I don’t kill anyone?”

“First off, I will always be stronger than you and secondly, I can always command you not to kill anyone. Before you say anything about me commanding you, know that I do not want to turn you to have control over you. I only want to turn you so that I can have you as my mate forever. I would only command you on life and death situations. You know that I am a good and fair maker. If you have any questions about that then you can ask Pam.”

“I don’t think I have any more questions for you right now, but I may have more later. I have time to decide this, right? You said me drinking your blood will make me stay younger longer, right?”

“That’s correct. You have all the time you need. You’ve made me very happy just thinking about this. I will never pressure you to make a decision. I know it’s a very major decision for you to make; one most vampires don’t get to make.”

“Thank you, I appreciate you not pressuring me,” I smiled at him.

“I do have a question for you,” I nodded. “If something was to happen to you now, or anytime in the future, where I could not heal you, would you choose to die or would you let me turn you?” After asking, Eric turned in his seat and stared straight ahead. I assumed to go back to strategizing.

I sat there for the rest of the flight thinking about Eric’s question. If I had the choice, did I want to die or let Eric turn me? That was the million-dollar question.

Pam was waiting for us at the airport. I sat quietly in the back seat still contemplating Eric’s question while Eric and Pam talked in hushed voices. I didn’t know what they were talking about, but I think they were fighting.

Once we arrived home, I was tired so I excused myself to go to bed. I figured Eric would tell me about why they were fighting. I had only been in bed for about ten minutes when Eric came in. He stripped off his clothes and slid into bed, pulling me to him. We were quiet for a few minutes.

“I’ve thought about the question you asked me earlier on the plane. If I couldn’t be healed would I choose to die or let you turn me? If it came down to that, then I give you permission to turn me.”

Eric kissed me so passionately that I was almost afraid he wasn’t going to stop when I needed air. When he finally pulled back, I gasped for air. He had a big smile on his face and cupped my face in his hands.

“Thank you. I would hate to ever to be in a situation such as that and you unable to answer me. I would not pressure you to decide whether you want me to turn you in the future. I’ll wait for you. I never want to lose you, Sookie, but if you decide you never want to become a vampire then I will respect your decision. I’ll stay by your side forever, whether it is your forever or mine. Either way I will follow you.”

“What do you mean follow me?”

“I mean whenever you die, after you die, I will follow you.”

“I don’t want you to die. Ever. Do you understand that? You belong, alive, and walking on this Earth.”

“I understand. I feel the same way about you. I don’t want you to die either, but I don’t ever want to be here without you.”

I started to argue with him, but he put one of his fingers to my lips.

“Shhh, let’s not talk anymore about this tonight. We don’t have long before dawn and I don’t want to argue about it till dawn takes me away,” I nodded in agreement. Eric kissed my forehead, then each of my eyes, my nose, and then softly on the lips.

“You’re still sad,” Eric stated.

“I am, but just a little bit.”

“You’re sad because vacation time is over, and your boyfriend is back to being a vampire,” he said, trying to understand from where the source of my sadness stemmed. When Eric said ‘boyfriend’ his nose scrunched up as if the word disgusted him.

“You are too cute!” I exclaimed.

“I am not cute, nor will I ever be cute, Sookie,” he scowled at me.

“Yes, you are. When you said boyfriend, the face you made was cute. If you’re always going to make that face when you use that word, or have it said about you, then it is going to be your official title,” I said and giggled at him.

“I am your bonded and your mate. Not boyfriend,” he said seriously.

I gave him a curt nod and a ‘yes, sir.’ “Yes, you are, as I am yours,” Eric had the biggest smile on his face. I forgot how happy it made him, for me to tell him I was his. I should do it more often.

“Sookie, we can go back to the island any time you want. I knew you would love it.”

“I do love it and I already miss it. Can we go back tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow, but soon. After everything is taken care of here. It will always be somewhere special to the both of us. I want you to know that I will always cherish our time there. I finally had the chance see what you look like in the sun and you’re more beautiful with the sun shining on you then I ever thought possible. I love you very much, Sookie,” I could feel how much he loved me and so many other emotions swirling around. Times like these made me love him even more.

“It’s almost dawn, but tomorrow when I rise I must speak to you about some decisions that need to be made, and then we’ll have to go to Fangtasia.”

“Okay,” I said, unsure of what he wanted to talk about tomorrow that we didn’t have time now to discuss it.

“Come and snuggle with me before dawn takes me,” I giggled at him.

“You’re just one big softy. You know that right. I think you’re the only vampire in the world that likes to snuggle.”

“Only with you, Lover.”

I snuggled up close to Eric and laid my head on his chest. I kissed him where just last night his heart was beating.

“Good night, Eric. I love you.”

“Good night, my Sookie,” He said and kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.


	18. Chapter 18

 

I woke up back in our familiar bed, but I missed our bed in the Bahamas. I was also going to miss having Eric all for my own. After going through my morning ablutions, I headed to the kitchen for a light breakfast.  After eating so much food over the past week with Eric, it was weird to go back to eating by myself.  Eric normally sat with me while I ate and he drank a True Blood, but it wasn’t quite the same.

I made a couple of pieces of toast, spread some jam on them, and then poured a glass of orange juice.

I cleaned up my little mess and straightened up the kitchen. I hadn’t looked at the clock before now, but I noticed it was already late. Eric would be up soon. I decided to write out my grocery list. There wasn’t much food in the refrigerator and I was going to need to go to the grocery store, or have someone else go. I wasn’t sure if Eric would let me go by myself right now or what the threat level was. Maybe that was what Eric wanted to talk about tonight.

Not really looking forward to the conversation because I knew whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good. When Eric mentioned it last night, I could feel that he was somewhat anxious. If it made him nervous, then it couldn’t possibly be good. Eric was rarely nervous, if ever. Just thinking about it was making me slightly sick to my stomach.

I felt Eric begin to awaken, so I headed back to our bedroom. I quickly climbed into bed and sat beside him, wringing my hands in my lap. The first thing Eric did was to reach out and place his hand on top of mine to cease the wringing movements.

“Why are you nervous, Sookie?  This was not the way I was expecting to wake up this evening.  Did something happen?” He asked and sat up.

“Nothing happened.  I was thinking about what you said last night.  That we need to talk, but I could feel that you were nervous, and if you’re nervous, then whatever it is cannot be good.”

Eric lightly chuckled, “It’s not bad, at least I hope not. We need to discuss our future.”

Future?  That didn’t sound good at all.  I was more anxious than before!  It sounded as if he was breaking up with me.  Isn’t that what someone said to you before they broke up with you? The dreaded tears started to well up in my eyes and spill over.

“Dear one, don’t get upset. I don’t understand what is happening here,” Eric said while furrowing his brows. I could feel his concern and worry.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Eric let out a big laugh, but that only made me more confused and pissed me off! What the hell?!

“I’m not breaking up with you. Far from it.  I’ve told you before that I would like to spend the rest of my existence with you. Where you’re getting that I want to end things, I have no idea,” he said shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.  Really I am.  It’s just you’re nervous, and you want to talk about the future.  I’m pretty sure in many relationships that means breaking up.  Please, go ahead with what you want to discuss.”

Eric gave me a little smile. “I want to talk about the Queen. After sending the witches to curse me and kill me, it’s obvious she has no intention in ceasing in her attempts to take you and end me. She needs to be eliminated. You know that if I end her that I will be made king,” I nodded.   “How do you feel about that?”

“I know that you don’t want to be king, so it’s more about how you feel. Will you have to move to New Orleans?”

“No, I wouldn’t have to move to New Orleans. I can rule from anywhere I want in Louisiana. You are correct in that I have never wanted to king, but I see it as the only way to keep you safe.”

“Eric, I don’t want you to do this for me!  Can’t you just kill her, and then appoint someone else as king?”

“I could do that, but there isn’t anyone I trust enough to rule who would not see you as another asset that they would want for their own. The only resolution I see would be for me to rule.”

I threw myself at Eric and hugged him tightly. “So then you’ve decided that this is what you will do?”

“Yes, if it will not be too much for you.  Things will change.  I’ll have to give up Fangtasia and being the sheriff for my duties as the ruling monarch. Initially, it will be more work, but after some time it should get easier so I’ll have more time if I choose the right people to work with me.”

“Are you going to give Pam Fangtasia?”

“No, I will make her my second. I haven’t decided what I will do with it; possibly find someone to run it. Pam and I need to go through the vampires of Louisiana to see who might be trustworthy. We’ll need to gather our allies to kill the Queen, and then I will appoint them as sheriffs and other members of my staff.”

“I’m sorry you have to do this,” I whispered into his neck.

“There’s nothing to be sorry over. My father always wanted me to be king.  It’s about time I accept the position and responsibility. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” I kissed Eric’s neck while still hugging him tightly.

“I have one question for you,” Eric said while pulling me back to sit on the bed. He cupped my face with both of his hands while looking me deeply in the eyes.

“You know you can ask me anything. Go ahead,” I said, but I felt Eric beginning to get worried.

“When I kill the Queen and become King, I would very much like it if you would be my Queen.”

Shock.  Total and complete shock.  I was definitely not expecting that.  Was that even possible?

“Eric, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.  I don’t think vampires would take you very seriously with a human for a queen.”

“Do not worry about them.  Just think about it.”

“I will.  I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. When a vampire becomes a monarch, they have a ceremony called a coronation.  The king or queen is named, and then all the vampires in attendance swear fealty to him or her.  During this ceremony, I would for like us to be pledged.”

“Are you asking me to marry you by vampire custom?”

“I am,” Eric said, and I could feel how nervous he was.  Did he think I would say no?

“That has to be one of the most unromantic marriage proposals I have ever heard,” I laughed. “Are you afraid that I’m going to say no?”

Eric nodded his head, “I want to pledge myself to you and you to me. I want you to be my queen.  I want to do this in front of all the vampires of Louisiana.”

“Saying it will be in front of all those vampires doesn’t exactly make me want to say yes.”

“We would not have to do it in front of everyone if you don’t want to, but then all the vampires in Louisiana would know that you are my wife, that no one can take you away from me.”

“Are you only asking me this for my safety?”

“No! That is not how I meant for it to come across.  I only plan on being married once, and I am only asking you because I truly want this.  I love you, Sookie. You are the love of my long, dead life. You and our love are something I never knew I would want or have, but now that I have you, I know that I cannot live without you. Will you please marry me?”

Tears were pouring down my face from Eric’s words. I never thought I was going to get married, let alone have anyone ask me. Who cared that humans would not recognize our marriage? We would know and that was all that was important.

I launched myself at Eric again, this time cupping his face with my hands.  I lightly kissed him, and then I pulled back enough to look Eric in the eyes, “Yes! I’ll marry you!”

Eric quickly pinned me on the bed and smashed his lips into mine.  It was the most passionate kiss we’d shared yet.  Eric kissed my entire body up and down, not leaving a single area untouched.

A couple of hours later we finally got out of bed to get cleaned up.  Eric needed to go to Fangtasia for a meeting he had Pam setup.  The vampires he most trusted would be there to plan the overtaking and assassination of Sophie Anne.

When we arrived at Fangtasia, there were only a few cars in the parking lot. I guess they closed down for the meeting.  Eric parked in the back in his usual parking space, and we walked in the back door and went immediately out to the floor. Eric sat on his throne and there was already a chair waiting there for me. I promptly took my seat and placed my hands in my lap.

Pam and Chow were behind the bar heating up True Bloods for all the vampires. I looked around the room to see three other vampires.  I noticed Alcide sitting at a table alone. I had only met Alcide a couple of times.  Eric and I had an initial meeting with him when I met him for the first time.  Eric had Alcide send some trackers out for the Weres who had attacked him. We still didn’t know where they had come from, but I knew Eric would never give up his search.  He wanted vengeance for his family.

After waiting another five minutes while everyone sipped their drinks, Jessica came in through the front door. She quickly took a seat and Eric asked for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming.  What is said tonight must not leave this room.  I asked you all here because you have never given me reason to not trust you.  Some of you I have known for hundreds of years.  I called this meeting because I plan on killing the Queen and I need your help.”

If the room could have got any quieter, it most certainly did.

“As you all know, the Queen recently sent some witches to curse me.  She did this with the intention of having me killed and to take Sookie.  If you don’t already know, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded and soon to be pledged.”

Pam’s eyebrows nearly shot to the sky while the rest of the vampires in the room eyes bugged out. I guess us pledging was a big deal. Alcide was quiet on the outside, but not on the inside.

_That poor girl, what has she gotten herself into? She sure seems like a sweet lady. I’ve heard Northman has never had a pet, so maybe he really likes her. I hope she knows what she’s doing._

Listening to Alcide’s thoughts angered me. I had almost forgotten how prejudiced people could be. I knew no one got to see the way Eric treated me when it was just us, and I hated always having to justify that I really was with him because I chose to be. I guess his reputation certainly didn’t help matters.

“I need to know if any of you are not willing to help us in New Orleans. I want this over by the end of next week, so we need to make plans and preparations starting now,” Eric said.

No one said anything or got up so I guess they were with us.

“Alcide, do you think you can get any more from your pack to help us? After this is all over, I’m hoping the vampires of Louisiana and the Weres will be able to work together, at least in Area Five. I’m planning on ruling Louisiana from Shreveport.”

“I’m not sure how many will be willing to help, but I’ll ask discretely and also let them know you want to work with them once this is all over, but you can count on me.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

Eric looked around the room for a moment.

“Maxwell Lee, I would like you and Indira to scout out the Queen’s palace. I need to know how many guards there are and where they are. Report back to me as soon as you have the information.  Once we have this information we’ll have another meeting.  You two may go so you can get whatever you need for your trip.”

The two vampires nodded their heads to Eric and made their way out the front door.

“Jessica, I want you to work with Pam training to fight until we leave.”

Jessica nodded her head.

“Thalia, after we kill the Queen, I want to make you Sheriff of Areas 3 and 4.   As you know, they are not very populated areas. This will get you out of serving time here.  Do you accept?”

Thalia only nodded.  Personally, she scared me.  I didn’t know much about her except she was older than Eric and never seemed happy.

“Good. That’s all for tonight then. We will reconvene once we know more regarding palace security.”

Thalia left through the front door and Jessica met us at the bar.

“So, Sookie, you accepted my master’s proposal. Very good.  We’ll have a short amount of time to plan the coronation and pledging.  I’ll need to start looking for dresses,” Pam said with a twinkle in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Virala for helping me with this story and writing the sex scene for this chapter. As you all know I’m more of a use your own imagination kind of gal but I thought Sookie and Eric needed this.

We’d been plotting the assassination and takeover of Sophie Ann and monarchy of Louisiana for nearly a week after the return of Maxwell and Indira from New Orleans.

Whenever Eric and Pam weren’t strategizing or training with all of us, they were on the phone bringing together as many loyal vampires as possible to assist in the coup. I stayed out of the planning for the most part seeing as I knew I couldn’t really help.

Eric was a master at what he was doing. He had been a warrior before he was turned; he knew exactly how to plan for our upcoming battle. With the assistance of Thalia, who was older than Eric and all of our other vampires, we had Eric covered.

Pam instructed Jessica and me on sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and fighting with a stake. We practiced on each other while the others were busy organizing. Jessica caught on quickly and improved rapidly, and I’m sure I improved though not quite enough to be helpful. Eric didn’t want me to go, but once I heard Pam’s argument, I knew I needed to help. They needed me for locating just where and how many vampires, Weres, shifters, or humans were there before our primary assault.

Eric and I had fought over it for the rest of the night. We finally reached a compromise, but Eric was still unhappy about my being there as well as the possibly me getting hurt. Once Eric and his team reached the throne room, Jessica and Alcide were to immediately escort me from the palace and move me to Eric’s New Orleans house. Eric would continue to worry about me until he knew that I was safely away. It was not the smartest decision I had made to join in the battle, but I wanted to give Eric every advantage.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we took the exit from the highway and traveled into the city. I was so nervous that I was nauseous, and I’d been trying my best to not think of any possible failures or the chances of our being captured. We were less than twenty minutes away. All of our lives were going to change tonight in one way or another.

I prayed for everyone who was here to help us.

Eric reached over and held my hand. He gently rubbed circles with his thumb while sending me as much calm, reassurance, and love as he could. I held his hand tightly while staring out the window. We had been quiet throughout the entire trip. I could tell Eric was going over every part of his plan. I could feel his confidence and determination. I couldn’t imagine how terrified I might be at this time had I not been aware of Eric’s belief that before sunrise we would come out the victors.

It was much too soon when we pulled into a parking lot a block away from our destination. Everyone would arrive within ten to twenty minutes. They all rode in vans while Eric drove my car so we could use it for our escape to his house once I was done with my part in this mission.

Eric quickly got out of the car and was by my side opening my door before I even realized he was there. He held out his hand for me, and once I was out of the car, he pulled me into his body holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him just as tightly.

Eric lowered his face to the side of my head and inhaled my scent.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You can still leave and go to our house.  I’ll meet you when I am done.”

“I know, but I need to help. I’m doing this because I don’t want anything to happen to you. I want you to have as much of an advantage as you can get,” I told him.

Eric picked me up and sat me on the hood of the car. He put his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine while I placed my arms around his neck.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he said and lightly kissed my lips.

“I feel the same way about you.”

“Sookie,” he said in warning. “I’ve been fighting for over a thousand years and there are very few things that can kill me. You are much more fragile than anyone who will be here tonight. You must promise me you’ll leave when you are done. You will not try anything that will get you hurt,” he pleaded with me. I felt his desperation for me to make this promise.

“I promise,” I said hugging him tighter. “You promise me you’ll come home to me.”

“I promise you I’ll come home to you. No one will try to take you away from me ever again and soon we will be married.”

“Yes, I’ll hold you to all of those promises,” I said, and then I kissed him with all that I had.

While we were kissing the others arrived and began exiting the vans and getting all their gear together.

“Master, everyone is ready. You two may finish when we have our victory. Now break it up!” Pam ordered while walking toward us.

Eric turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Pam. “Have everyone get into their teams. We’ll be leaving in just a few minutes. Now leave us!” Pam bowed her head, and then took off to the groups.

Eric pulled back from me a little and cupped my face with his hands. He looked into my eyes and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. “You will be safe, listen to Jessica and Alcide. If they tell you to leave, you leave. Do not let anything happen to you. I’ll meet you at our house once this is over.”

I nodded my head as best as I could while he was holding it. “I love you, dear one, more than I can ever express to you,” he kissed me fiercely and passionately, but also desperately. He pulled away to let me breathe and I hugged Eric as tightly as I could.

“I love you so much,” I told him. “I can always feel how much you love me. It’s the greatest feeling in the world having you love me. I wouldn’t know what to do if I no longer felt your love. Please be safe!”

“I will,” he nodded. “It’s time to go,” Eric lifted me from the hood, and then placed me on the ground. We walked hand-in-hand to meet our allies.

“Everyone knows their orders. Let’s go kill the queen. We’ve got a state to takeover!” Everyone chuckled and began to move.

We were walking with our group made up of Eric, Alcide, Jessica, two other vampires, and four Weres whom I didn’t know. Once the palace was within view, Eric stopped and turned toward us.

“You two make certain she is safe. Get her out once we are in the throne room or if anything should go wrong.”

“She’ll be safe with us. Don’t worry,” Alcide replied.

Eric nodded and looked at me, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

I hugged Eric one last time and placed a kiss over his heart. I felt him kiss my hair, and I reluctantly pulled away when I felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and looked at it.

“All teams are in place. It is time to go.”

I dropped my shields in order to detect where our enemies could be found. “There are two vampires outside the door and two more inside.”

Eric, the vampires, and the Weres took off and quickly eliminated the four vampires before I made it to the door. We continued traveling down the halls while I called out what I detected. We could hear fighting far off in the distance from the other groups who had entered from the back of the building.

“Two vampires fast approaching from the north,” I whispered, and then plastered my body against the wall. Eric brought his sword out before him and continued to move forward. The other two vampires stayed behind Eric, their weapons ready. They moved so quickly; all I saw were blurs of motion, and then bloody goo falling to the ground.

We moved quicker after that. The fighting was becoming louder the further we moved in to the building. Eric stopped outside two very large, ornate gold doors. I hadn’t paid too much attention to the decor of the palace, but what I had seen was ugly. Everything was gold and gaudy. I was relieved Eric had decided already we would be staying in Shreveport. I certainly didn’t want to live here.

I counted all the brain signatures in the room; this had to be the throne room. Eric turned toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Six vampires and ten Weres. The vampires are all in one place about fifty feet directly behind these doors. The Weres are positioned all along the perimeter of the room,” I whispered while looking up at Eric. He nodded and squeezed my shoulder.

“Very good. You have done exceptionally well, now you must go so I will not worry about you.”

“I will, but I’ll be worrying about you till I see you,” I could feel as Eric started to shift back into battle mode.

“Take her now and get out of here,” Eric commanded Alcide and Jessica.

They both nodded and came to stand right beside me. Eric leaned down and kissed me hard and quick. “I love you. Go! Now!”

“I love you too,” was all I had the chance to say as Alcide and Jessica each grabbed an arm and began moving. I looked back to watch Eric and our group. Right before we turned the corner I saw Eric burst through the doors and heard him give a battle cry.

We were hustling as fast as we could to get out of there when all of a sudden we came to a screeching halt. In front of us were two Weres and a vampire. Simultaneously, Alcide dropped my arm, tore off his shirt, and started to transform. Jessica let go and curled her hands into claws. I took out the stakes that were tucked into my jeans.

The vampire lunged at Jessica and threw her halfway down the hall. I slowly backed down the hallway as Alcide started moving forward on the two Weres. I backed myself into a wall, and then turned to go down another when one of the Weres made it past Alcide and slowly started toward me. I continued walking backward, only to find I was against another wall. There was nowhere left for me to turn. It was now up to me to try to defend myself until Jessica or Alcide were able to get free and help.

I held my stake in my right hand so I was ready to use it. Once the Were was within five feet of me, it launched. I quickly moved aside a little faster than normal, courtesy of Eric’s blood. I was now relieved he wanted me to have it. I wouldn’t have been able to move as quickly.

The Were came at me again, but this time I didn’t move quite fast enough. Its head rammed into my left shoulder, but I did manage to impale the stake into its side. I took my other stake out of my waistband, ready to strike again.

Unfortunately, the Were knocked me flat on my back. I put my arms up in a defensive stance as it tried to go for my throat.  Instead, the Were bit down on my left arm.

Hard.

I screamed out from the pain, but still fought to regain control. I tightened my grip on the stake plunging it into the Weres stomach. It cried out, releasing my arm and as I tried to get up, the Were attacked again. It caught ahold of me where my neck and shoulder met on my right side. I screamed with everything I had at that moment. I tried all I could to push the Were off of me, but I was fast losing strength.

All at once, the Were was ripped off of me and thrown by another. It must have been Alcide. I put my hand up to my injury; all I could feel was my blood soaking through my shirt and something like a big hole. I pressed my hand to the wound as best I could. I was getting weaker by the minute. I heard snarling, and every so often a high-pitched whine.

I was getting woozy, and it was getting more difficult to stay awake. I knew I was dying and I could only think of Eric. I hoped things were going better for him.

I wished he were here with me.

My eyes fluttered open again. I slowly returned to consciousness only to feel the coldness surrounding me. My neck felt wet and sticky though, fortunately, I no longer felt too much pain. I felt some movement and licking at my neck.

“Eric…” I whispered, and tried to move.

My body was shuffled into more of a seated position while I tried to open my eyes. Once they opened, I saw Eric. He was dirty, and had blood splattered all over him, but what worried me most were the bloody tears streaming down his face. I slowly reached up to his face, the effort taking more strength than it should.

“What happened? What’s wrong? Is it Pam?” I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Once my hand came in contact with his cheek, Eric held it there.

“No, dear one, it’s not Pam. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you fast enough. I am so sorry!”

“Why are you sorry? You’re here now. That’s all that matters. I’m fine, just a little cold and tired. Take me home, let me rest, and then I’ll be all better tomorrow,” I assured him.

Eric shook his head, pulled me into his chest, and held me tightly. I felt his body shaking and his emotions were a confusing mix. I could feel great sadness, grief, guilt, but most prevalent was his love for me. I tried to hug him, but I was too weak. I sent him all of my love hoping it would make him feel better, but he only clutched me tighter to him.

“Eric, please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you this way.”

“My love, you can’t go home and rest. You have lost too much blood. Your body is slowly getting colder and your heart is slowing. You are dying. I am sorry I was not there for you,” Eric choked out.

I was dying. All this time I was worried something would happen to Eric, but it was me. I tried to pull back to look at my body, but Eric was holding me too closely. I noticed I was wrapped in a blanket and we were sitting on a couch of cream and gold. We must still be at the palace.

“There’s nothing that can be done?”

Eric shook his head again, “You’ve lost too much blood. If I give you my blood it will turn you.”

Turn me… Was I ready to be a vampire? It was that or die, leaving Eric forever. I could start a new life with him as a vampire; we were in an emergency situation, he could turn me. Had he changed his mind?

“Do you not want me anymore?” I asked as my tears started to fall.

“I want you more than anything. Sookie, you are my everything. I will not be able to live without you.”

“Then why?”

“Why? I do not understand what you are asking,” he said as he pressed his forehead to mine.

“I gave you permission to turn me in an emergency and you’re letting me die.”

“After you gave your permission you said you still had not decided if it was what you wanted if the choice was yours. I do not want you to wake up in three days with regret and hatred for me. If you do not want to join me as a vampire, I will meet the sun and join you in your afterlife. We will be together.”

“I never want you to meet the sun. Ever. Do you hear me?” He nodded his head. “I love you more than anything.”

“I know,” he said cupping my face with his hands.

All this seemed to take hours, though in reality it was only just minutes. I could feel it as I became weaker. All the pain had finally ceased, and I realized it was only because I was that much closer to death. My eyes started to close again as I once more tried to reach Eric’s face.

**EPOV**

I could feel her slowly fading away from me, but I could not turn her without consent. I had to hear her words. I did not want to turn her only to have her hate me for eternity. I would rather her be alive, hating me, only to hope that one day she might forgive me than for her to be gone. “My love, I need you to tell me this is what you want. Please tell me,” I had never been as frantic as I was then, not even when my human family died.

I could not lose her.

Everyone had left us alone after Pam found a blanket to wrap her in. When I found her, her clothes were shredded by claw marks, but it was the bite to her neck that had terrified me. Upon seeing her, I could tell that she had lost a great deal of blood, but once I lifted her into my arms, I knew I was too late.

Somehow, Pam moved Sookie and I into a room with a couch for me to lay her on and made her as comfortable as possible. I had only sat down with her and started closing her neck wound when she awakened.

“Tell me what you want. We are running out of time! Please!” I pleaded with her.

“Eric …” was all she said in that moment while trying to open her eyes. She slowly nodded her head, “I love you,” she barely whispered before closing her eyes once more.

“Are you giving me permission to turn you?” She moved her head in the affirmative, and I felt her acceptance and her love. I did not have the time to take her home to do it, so I had to start the process there.

“I love you, Sookie. We will be together forever now. Thank you for loving me and trusting me,” I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then I bit into her neck wound.

It only took a few deep pulls of her blood before I needed to stop and give her my own. I ripped open my wrist and placed it at her mouth. I had to massage her throat to get her to swallow. After a few minutes, I felt that she had drunk enough of my blood to be turned. I placed one last kiss on her forehead, picked her up, and headed out of the palace. I took to the sky with Sookie in my arms and made our way back to her car. I sat Sookie in the passenger seat and buckled her in. I quickly went around to the driver side and took off for Shreveport. I would only have around an hour once we arrived home to clean up Sookie and dig a hole in the backyard for us.

After cleaning up Sookie and dressing her in a nightgown to rise in, I took her out to the hole I had dug when we arrived. I levitated to slowly lower myself and Sookie into it, and then covered us both. Right before dawn took me I felt the stirring of our bond come alive once again. I hadn’t realized how much I was missing it until I finally felt it again. I pulled Sookie tighter to me right before I became dead to the world.

**SPOV**

I slowly came back to myself. All my senses were so heightened. It was amazing! I could feel every fleck of dirt on my body. I could hear cars far off in the distance, and I knew that if we are at home, then the cars I heard were at least ten miles away. I could smell the dirt, but most of all, I could smell Eric. He smelled even more alluring than ever! Even though Eric told me that vampires didn’t have a scent, I’d always thought Eric smelled like the ocean in winter. It was odd that I’d never noticed any other vampire’s scent.

The bond.

It was much more intense than it had ever been. Eric’s feelings were so strong and I could feel that he was very happy. The love that I felt from him was so magnificent. It was all-consuming and filled my body with sheer warmth and happiness. I hoped I’d always feel this from him now that we would be together for eternity.

All these thoughts had passed in just a little under a minute. Everything seemed to work on a different scale now; it was as if everything was in HD or something! My eyes popped open to see Eric’s beautiful cerulean eyes looking down at mine. They were bluer than ever. It was as if every color of blue was somehow all swirled together to make the color of his eyes. There was such depth and emotion in them. He had a big smile on his face as he brushed some hair away from my mine.

“Hi,” I whispered.

“Hello, Lover,” he held his hand out for me. His voice was smoother, silkier, than it had ever been. It comforted me. “Come, Pam has procured you some bagged blood. Let’s go inside to get you fed. I know you’re hungry.”

My fangs snapped down when Eric mentioned I was hungry. Until then I hadn’t realized how hungry I was.

“Show me,” he said.

“Show you what?” I asked.

“Your fangs,” he said as he bent his legs so his face was level with mine.

I pulled my lips up a little bit to try and show him.

“You’re beautiful with your baby fangs,” he smiled at me. I think if I could have blushed, I would have.

Eric jumped out of my grave. My grave. Wow. I still couldn’t believe I was now a vampire. No time to think about it, I was hungry! I looked up to see his arms reaching down to help pull me out. Once we were in the house, we walked into the kitchen, Eric went straight to the refrigerator, took out a bag of blood, and popped it into the microwave. After the microwave went off, he poured us each a glass.

I moaned as the blood touched my tongue spreading across my taste buds, and I drank the contents of my glass in one quick gulp. Eric quickly refilled my glass four more times before my hunger was sated. We’d been silent the whole time, but Eric had been observing me.

“What?” I asked him.

“Nothing. I’m experiencing all of this through the bond. It’s quite different from the one I have with Pam.”

“How so?” I asked tilting my head to the side.

“I feel you so much more strongly than I do her,” he shrugged. “I believe this is because we had a bond before I turned you, but I didn’t expect it to be this strong.”

“I feel you much stronger than I did before.”

“That’s to be expected,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you have donors waiting for us?” I asked him.

“I didn’t think you’d want to try feeding on any humans right away. We’ll wait.”

“What about you?” I asked him, hating that I was now going to be jealous he would never feed from me again.

“I’ll continue to feed from the bagged donor blood with you until you’re ready to feed off of humans. You have no reason to feel that way, Sookie,” he said as he cupped my face. “My not being able to feed from you is just a small negative in the scheme of things. We’ll now be together forever and do everything together. We can still bite each other and drink each other’s blood; we just cannot get the nourishment we once could. It’s such a small trade-off, but you’ll see. It’s only feeding and once you’re ready, we’ll do it together. In a hundred years, you’ll look back at this and laugh. Do not worry.”

I nodded, hoping that it would be as easy as he said. I knew it would take some adjusting, but I also knew I would miss it.

“Come, let’s shower and get ourselves clean.”

We made our way to the bathroom downstairs. Eric turned the water on in the shower while I removed my nightgown.

“Did you put this nightgown on me?” I asked, placing it on the counter.

“I did. Once we got home, I cleaned you up, and then put it on you. I didn’t think you would be too happy if Pam saw you naked,” he said, pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

“You cleaned me up?” I asked while looking down at all the dirt on my body.

“You had blood all over you. We both did. I didn’t want you to awaken seeing and smelling your blood all over yourself,” he started to unbuckle his belt.

“Thank you,” I smiled. “Why would Pam have seen me naked?”

“She dug us up when she arrived with the bagged blood. I didn’t want you to have to climb your way out of the dirt.” His pants dropped to the ground and he kicked them away.

“You’re going to spoil me,” I purred while looking at his perfectly sculpted naked body. A jolt of lust ran through our bond and my fangs snicked down.

“For eternity,” he replied, raking his eyes over my naked body.

“Promise?” I asked. I knew Eric could feel my hunger for him through our bond when he smiled and dropped his fangs. He closed the gap between us, quickly picking me up by my thighs, and pressing me against the wall next to the shower. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and the jolt of lust in our bond had turned into a thunderous need. My need for him.

My bonded.

“Absolutely,” he growled and covered my lips with his own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as Eric turned and opened the shower door. The moment the warm water touched my skin I stopped kissing him and looked up at the showerhead.

“Eric… the water,” I said in awe. I could feel each individual drop as it hit my skin and rolled down my body. Incredible…

I looked back at Eric when I heard him chuckle.

“What?” I asked, a smile spreading across my face when I felt his amusement in the bond.

“I remember the first time I bathed after I was turned. I could have stayed in the water for hours,” he laughed and threaded his fingers through my hair, forcing me to look up at him. “I promise you, Lover, you’re going to forget all about the water once I’m done with you.”

I quivered at his words and wrapped my legs tighter around him.

“Is that so?” I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

“You tell me,” he growled.

Faster than I could blink, Eric had me up against the warm tile wall and thrust into me in one swift movement.

“Eric!” I cried out, turning my head to the side and gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Do you want me to stop so you can enjoy the water?” he asked, pulling out and driving back into me.

“N-no,” I snapped my head down and glared at him.

Eric smiled and bared his fangs at me as a low growl rumbled from his chest.

“As you wish.” The hold he had on my ass tightened and, with each thrust, he went faster and harder, driving deeply into me.

This felt so much more incredible than before! Every time he slid back into me, it was as if my body rippled with fire. The pressure felt stronger, the feeling of him inside of me was almost overwhelming, and I was happily drowning in the unmatched desire consuming our bond. I could feel everything!

I never knew it could be like this.

I gasped when Eric ground his pelvis against my clit and I cried out his name again. I was so close. How could I be close so soon?

“Look at me, Lover,” he rasped, continuing his battering into me.

I turned my head to look at him and he attacked my lips. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his tongue move against mine. He even tasted better!

The walls of my sex were throbbing around his cock and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. My eyes rolled back when he gently licked one of my fangs, and I came so hard, harder than I ever had in my entire life when he slammed into me and wrapped his tongue around my fang.

I could feel my blood rush throughout my body as I rode the exquisite waves of my orgasm.

“You are so beautiful. So beautiful,” he said hoarsely.

He turned the water off while I continued to rock my hips against him. I wanted more. I needed more!

“Insatiable, are we?” he moaned, walking us into the bedroom.

“I’ll never have enough of you,” I told him honestly.

“And I, you,” he growled before throwing me on the bed.

I laughed as I bounced on the bed, but when Eric moved to join me, I used my new vampire speed to jump off and ran toward the door and stopped.

I grinned at Eric, “Well, if you want me…you’re going to have to catch me.” I sped out of the room and before I could make it to the middle of the hallway, Eric wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back flush against his chest.

“Where do you think you are going, Lover?” he growled against my neck, rubbing his erection against my back.

“Just stretching my legs,” I giggled, swaying my hips against him.

“Is that so?” he asked, snaking one of his hands down the side of my body and over my stomach. I hissed when his thumb rubbed over my clit and two fingers slid into my dripping wet sex.

“Eric,” I breathed out, reaching behind me and cupping the back of his neck.

“Do you want more, Lover?” he whispered against the shell of my ear.

“Yes,” I hissed, enjoying his fingers as they stroked me.

“Good,” he purred, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. His hands gripped my hips and he started pounding me from behind. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry out his name, but only the guttural sounds of my ecstasy left my lips.

The bond was pulsating with our joined rapture that I didn’t even notice while at vampire speed Eric had rolled us on the rug, and I was on top straddling him.

“Ride me,” he demanded huskily and I blissfully obeyed.

I lifted and rolled my hips, sliding up and down his thick cock. I was still astonished at how amazing he felt as he filled and stretched me. How did I live without him before?

With his left hand, he gripped my hip, and with the other hand, he started rubbing my clit so fast, it was almost as if it was vibrating! I rose and fell faster and faster on his unyielding cock. He flexed his hips every time I fell on him and I could feel another orgasm threatening to overtake me.

“Cum for me Lover. Show me what I do to you,” his voice ragged and rough.

“Eric!” I cried out while my body jerked and trembled as my orgasm ripped through me. Eric moved his hand from my swollen clit and gripped my hips, moving me up and down and on the third thrust down he came with a roar, and threw his head back. I could feel the concentrated satisfaction of his orgasm through our bond and suddenly I was cumming relentlessly once again.

Even as a vampire, I needed a few moments to recover from my orgasms. I lay down on top of him breathing in his scent and the smell of our combined sex. Eric rolled us over until he was on top and smiled down at me.

“What?” I asked smiling back.

“Just savoring this moment with you because in thirty seconds I am taking you in the guest room.”

I laughed and asked, “The guest room?”

“Oh yes,” he purred and rubbed the tip of his erection against the entrance of my sex. “There are two guest rooms, a study, the kitchen, living room, and a dining room I plan on fucking you in. Oh, and the master bedroom,” he hummed.

“Do you think you can handle all that, old man?” I grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Eric threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Oh Lover, you’re going to love all this old man can do.” He picked me up and, moved at vampire speed, and took me into the guest room.

Turned out, he was right.

I knew Eric was spoiling me by not making me drink True Blood or going out and feeding off of humans. I didn’t know when I’d be ready for that. I never thought I would find blood appetizing, but surprisingly it tasted better than I thought it ever would! This wasn’t going to be as difficult as I had thought it might be. I had bitten Eric a few times during our sex marathon and his blood definitely tasted different than before, but in a good way. If I could, I would only drink from him.

Getting my fill from the bagged blood, we headed downstairs to our bedroom. It was so cool that I no longer required any lights on to see. I had perfect night vision!

“What are you thinking about now?” Eric asked.

“That I no longer require the lights to be on to see.” He nodded.

“You’ve had so many emotions going on tonight. How are you handling everything?”

“Eric, if you’re worried that I regret you turning me. Don’t! I gave you permission. I would be dead right now. I did not and do not want to leave you. Things have been a little overwhelming, but it’s all good. I’m seeing that I have nothing to worry over. You take very good care of me.”

“I’m glad you are not regretting it and you’re doing remarkably well. You’re very controlled. I’m proud of you.”

I could feel how proud he was of me and how happy he was.

“I do need to talk to you about a few things though regarding the takeover. We talked about them a little bit before.”

I nodded, giving him the go ahead. I laid my head on Eric’s chest looking up at his face. It was strange to not feel the difference in body temperature anymore. The only time I really noticed any temperature change tonight was while we were in the shower. The hot water and the shower felt delightful.

“We talked before about my coronation and that I want you to be my Queen, also pledging ourselves to each other. Now that you’re a vampire, this is the only way we can marry. I know you wanted to think all this over before. Have you made a decision?”

“Well, of course I want to marry you,” I smiled at him and received a big smile in return along with a big push of love through our bond. “Do you still want to do it after your coronation?” I asked him.

“I do. Sookie, I can feel you’re worried.”

“I just don’t want to make you look weak. I’m sure it’s a little better that I’m now a vampire instead of a human, but won’t it look bad that a Queen is a newborn?”

“No.”

“No. All you have to say is no?”

“You won’t make me look weak. All the vampires in Louisiana know I took over the state because the Queen wouldn’t leave you alone. Everyone knows what will happen if they fuck with you. You may be a newborn, but you seem to be a very controlled newborn. It’s not as if you’re going to be going out and causing problems.”

“I know. You wouldn’t let me and you’re a great maker,” I paused with the feelings of our bond hitting me. “It’s still strange to feel you so strongly.”

“It is quite strong. It may have something to do with us being bonded beforehand or how strong our bond was, or both. I don’t know since I’ve never been bonded to any other. Our bond is very closely entwined now and it will make us closer than ever.

“For a little while things will be very busy organizing the state, the coronation, and pledging, but after that we will have a great deal of free time. I want to take you on a honeymoon in a couple of months.”

“Where are we going?” I asked him.

“Norway. There are places that are so close to the Arctic they have under an hour of sunlight around the time of Winter Solstice. Then we’ll have so much time to do all the things married couples do on their honeymoons.”

“Do you know what married couples do on their honeymoons?” I asked him, knowing that he probably did since he knew what a honeymoon was.

“Of course I do,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. “It will be the perfect start for our new life together. We’re going to be very happy.”

“My body’s starting to feel weird. What’s happening?” I asked worried that something was wrong with me.

“It’s almost dawn. That’s your body telling you to seek shelter.”

“What’s it like to die for the day?” I was starting to get scared of the unknown, but I knew that Eric would never let anything happen to me and would always protect me.

“Like a blink of an eye. You won’t notice any change. I’ll be right here with you by your side. Always.”

“Always.”

~ The End ~

 

Download [From The Rooftop To Love](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByA9xsdvw4OiOWVXUFNTbWZiS00/view?usp=sharing) PDF

[Gyllene’s Story Downloads](http://gyllene76.com/secret-distraction/gyllenes-media-to-go/)


End file.
